Venture
by roorah
Summary: AU in which Luffy's life takes an unexpected turn of events after unwillingly starting university.
1. Prologue

**We started this on a whim guys. **

**NOTE: This story _will _contain manga spoilers, so you've been warned. **

**Disclaimer: I/We do not own any of the characters used in this story. All situations and events are of our own creation, however certain aspects and people of the story come from Eiichiro Oda's _One Piece. _**

* * *

><p><strong>6 MONTHS AGO<strong>

Luffy was playing Super Mash Bro's after waiting months for it to be released, only to be interrupted by the annoying combination of buzzing and ringing coming from his phone. Luffy kept playing and tuned out all irrelevant noises as he was more determined than ever to kick his two older brothers asses for once.

"Luffy! Get your damn phone it's annoying!" Ace shouted at him from the other end of the couch. "Nhhh! Fine! But pause the game! You and Sabo always cheat and play when I'm not looking you bastards!" His older brothers looked at Luffy who jumped off the couch to get his phone on the table, and then back at each other before laughing. Luffy hadn't seen Sabo and Ace in over 8 months and it felt like old times having them back at the house again.

Luffy quickly picked up the phone and answered without looking at the caller ID, too eager to get back to the game to be bothered. "He-" "LUFFY!" a man yelled into the phone loud enough for both Sabo and Ace to hear from the couch. "Shit…" Ace whispered to himself and Sabo as they looked over waiting for Luffy's reply.

"G-gramps?!" He answered hesitantly. "How is it you have a phone but never answer any of my calls?! I've been trying to reach you for weeks!" he bellowed into the phone causing Luffy to pull the phone back from his ears as his lips pursed up trying to think of a lie to excuse the fact he had been purposely ignoring his Grandfather Garp's continuous string of phone calls.

"I uh… was busy… with stuff!" he stuttered. Sabo and Ace laughed from the couch while Luffy glared at them for being amused with his pathetic attempt at lying his way out of getting yelled at by his Grandfather. Garp sighed into the phone, "Well, I assume you're still staying at that damn Red Head's place?" "Hey Shanks isn't-" he started before being cut off once again. "Are you or aren't you?!" "Y-yeah! I am! Why gramps?" Luffy asked nervously.

He'd always been afraid of his Grandfather ever since he was young and Garp would discipline the three brothers whenever they fooled around too much. "I'm going to drop by. I have some important things to discuss with you. I'll see you soon. Say hello to Ace and Sabo for me too." And with that the line went dead and Luffy stared at his brothers while putting his phone back down on the table. "Well? What'd he want Luffy?" Sabo asked while Ace swung Luffy's controller in the air signalling him to come back so they could get back to the game.

"He said he was going to come by" he said while jumping over the back of the couch and making himself comfortable in his spot again. He took a handful of chips from the bowl on the coffee table in front of them before opening his mouth to continue. "He said he had something important to talk about." Luffy mumbled with his mouth full of chips. They got back to their game while keeping up their conversation with one worded questions and answers.

"About?"

"Dunno."

"Weird."

"Yeah."

They went back and forth while vigorously slamming their thumbs on the controller keys.

Shanks put down a few bags in front of the door he had just filled with enough groceries to last him and Luffy a good week or two, depending on how Luffy's appetite faired and reached into his jacket pocket to take out his keys and unlock the door.

"Luffy, I'm home!" he yelled through the corridor loud enough for Luffy to hear and added "I've got groceries!" immediately making Luffy pause the game and jump up to go assist him. "Food?! Oh shit this is a lot Shanks! I love you! MEAT?! I LOVE YOU!" He said while looking through the bags Shanks had put on the floor, expecting Luffy to at least bring them to the kitchen before eating it's contents.

"Bring it to the kitchen and I'll make all of us a nice dinner yeah?" he told him as he took off his shoes and carried the other bags into the kitchen. "Hey boys." He addressed Sabo and Ace who had, as Luffy expected, continued the game without him and were shoving each other and yelling curse words at the TV. "HEY! YOU ASSHOLES WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO PLAY WITHOUT ME! WHAT THE HELL?!" Luffy shouted as he placed the bags on the kitchen counter while sulking.

"Sorry Luff, I just- I'm gonna kick Ace's ass look look look… FUCK!" he yelled. "WHAT THE HELL?!" he said as he threw the controller onto the couch across the room. "YOU" he turned and pointed at Ace "ARE DEFINITELY A CHEATER." "HAH! don't blame me, you just suck ass Sabo." Ace said proudly. "Not my fault you and Luffy don't know how to use smash balls!" he said stretching his arms behind his head. "I'm gonna smash YOUR balls you asshole!" Sabo retorted as he angrily put groceries that Luffy wasn't busy eyeing, into the fridge.

Shanks, Luffy and Ace all broke out into laughter at Sabo's inner poor loser came out. "So boys, what do you guys have in mind for dinner?" "MEAT!" Luffy told him instantaneously. "Mmm yeah, anything with meat sounds really good. But you'll have to make extra, Gramps is coming by." Ace added. "Oh?" Shanks questioned as he looked up to make eye contact with the oldest of the three brothers. "Yeah" he made out while biting into an apple "He said he had stuff to talk to Luffy 'bout."

"Well alright." Shanks turned to address Luffy and cocked his head to the cabinets that had the plates. "Be sure to set the table for five Luffy." He told the youngest of the three boys before looking out to the patio. "How does barbecue sound?" he asked to which all three boys immediately turned and stared at him with their mouths open and he saw something that looked a lot like… drool.

"I'll take that as a yes then…" he chuckled to himself and took the meat out on the patio. "Ace, mind giving me a hand here?" "Yeah I got it." Ace and Shanks went out back to start up the BBQ while Luffy challenged Sabo to another round of Smash Bro's before dinner.

They played for what was about two minutes before a loud banging came from the front door. Sabo quickly paused the game and turned to Luffy with a devilish smile on his face. Everyone knew that whoever answered the door when Garp was behind it was always the first to get a taste of his "fist of love". Which was a bullshit name for it really. There was no love. It just hurt. "Well?" Sabo snickered at Luffy who just sat there whining.

"Saboooo… I ALWAYS get the door you go get it this time!" he complained and whined some more in hopes of getting his older brother to go and answer the door when they heard more pounding followed by Luffy's name being shouted loud enough for what Luffy felt the entire neighborhood could hear. "You're an asshole you know that Sabo? Have I ever told you you're an asshole? Because you're an asshole!" Luffy said as he stormed off to answer the door, not looking foreword to the smothering of what his Grandfather called love.

He unlocked the door and was greeted with Garp's shouting and a punch to the shoulder. "Gramps! What was that for?!" he stepped back and rubbed his shoulder, groaning in the sudden sting of pain that grew more and more evident as seconds passed by.

Garp slammed the door behind him and walked past Luffy while lecturing him as he walked towards the living room, with Luffy following not far behind. "That's what you get you brat! Do you not know how to answer a damn phone call? Jeez you damn kids are going to drive me crazy up until I croak, is that it?!" Sabo laughed then quickly covered his mouth when he saw Garp turn to glare at him. "Sorry Gramps! I really was busy!" Luffy told him as he broke out into a cold sweat.

"Luffy you're a horrible liar." Garp sighed as he sat down on the couch across from Sabo, who was busy laughing and being stared at by Luffy with a "I'm going to kill you later" face. "Anyway Luffy. I'm here because-"

"FOODS READY!" Ace shouted as he walked back into the house and set down a big plate of barbecue meat on the dining table. Luffy immediately jumped up as his eyes fixated on the large plate of food he couldn't wait to stuff down his throat. He and Sabo raced to the dining table quicker than Ace could even call their names.

"Gramps?! I didn't think you'd get here so quick." Ace said with a huge grin on his face. Garp was about to speak before Shanks walked in behind Ace yelling at the other two brothers to get their asses to the table so they could all dig in when he saw Garp glaring at him from the living room.

"Oh well if it isn't Monkey D. Garp. Come on," he waved at him to the dining table "We made enough for you too." Shanks said as he sat down at the head of the table while Luffy and Sabo fought over the seat closest to the big plate of meat. Sabo won. Luffy grumbled as he walked to the seat next to Sabo and Garp got up from the couch to go sit in the empty seat next to Ace.

"You're annoying as ever, Red Head…" Garp groaned as he ran his hand through his hair before sitting down as Shanks simply chuckled and put food on his plate. "Nice to see you again too Garp." He said as they all began to eat.

All of them stuffed their faces as if they'd never seen food before or had for some reason been starving for months. Not a single piece of food or drop of BBQ sauce was left on their plates once they were done. It was as if it was a buffet for the biggest carnivores in the world.

"Ahhhhh" all of them let out at the same time. "That was so good Shanks!" Luffy said while leaning his head back off the chair, patting his stomach. "We should start visiting a lot more Sabo." Ace told him while stretching his arms and Sabo nodded and let out an "Mhm" as he closed his eyes and smiled.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it boys, and you know you're welcome here anytime. Plus it'd be great for Luffy to be off my back every once in a while."

"HEY! I'm not _always _on your back!" Luffy retorted before hearing Garp clear his throat.

"Luffy. I came here because I needed to talk to you, and while the meal was…" he turned to look at Shanks, "mediocre at best…" before turning back to Luffy, "There's something we need to discuss."

Luffy stared at his Grandfather quietly waiting for him to continue. He saw him reach into his jacket pocket and took out an envelope that had been folded a few times. "What's that?" Luffy asked curiously, impatiently waiting. "This" Garp began as he unfolded the envelope and took out the documents inside "Is your enrollment papers for Grand Line University, where Sabo goes. You'll be going there starting September." He told him.

Luffy stared at his Grandfather without blinking for what he felt like was an eternity. School? Him? In school? Luffy? No way. After high school, he had decided he didn't want to go to university because he wasn't sure of what he wanted to do. He figured it'd be a waste of time, money and effort to go to classes he'd only fall asleep in. And now his Grandfather was here, telling him, that he'd be attending the same school as his brother in September without even giving him a choice.

"No wa-" "LUFFY. You're going. You've already wasted an entire year doing what? Nothing. You've just sat at home on your ass and done absolutely _nothing!_" Garp roared at him from across the table, causing Luffy to flinch. It wasn't that he hated school per say. Well, it kind of was. But he just didn't have any clue as to what he really wanted to do with his life. Shank's had also tried to convince him to enroll, but to no avail, failed. No one could make Luffy do anything he didn't want to except… well… Garp. And his Grandfather very well knew that.

"Luffy, do you understand me?" he told him while handing him what looked like a very complex schedule. "I chose classes I know will help you in the future. And you _will _go to them. Am I clear?" Luffy knew he had no chance of getting his way out of this, so he simply nodded and took the papers from his Grandfather.

"Good. I know you don't want to go, but you don't have a choice. Sabo goes to school, Ace is a firefighter, and you on the other hand have just wasted your time. You have to do something!" Garp said as he slammed his hand on the table before taking a few breaths to calm himself down. Luffy sat there staring at the papers with a blank look on his face.

He didn't understand any of it. What the hell was MC1080? And SC1775? His brain hurt just looking at it. He blinked a couple more times before looking up at Shanks who winked at him, indicating they'd discuss everything once his Grandfather had left in a cooler manner than Garp.

Sabo turned to his younger brother, "Luffy don't worry, at least we're going to the same school!" he told him while patting his back. Luffy didn't respond as his eyes went back to the paper wondering how the hell he'd survive school again. It was already a miracle he had graduated high school considering him and his best friend Zoro used to ditch class almost _all _the time.

Garp pushed his chair back, thanked Shanks in a nonchalant matter for the food, and started saying his farewells to the other boys. "Now I want you two to make sure Luffy actually _goes _to school. I know ol' Red Head here won't do it so I'm counting on you. Ace, Sabo."

Shanks chuckled while Sabo and Ace frantically nodded. They didn't want to have a taste of the same treatment Luffy did when he answered the door. Garp walked out of the dining room followed by Shanks who showed him out.

"I know I told Ace and Sabo already, but you too Red Head. Make sure he goes, this is his future we're talking about!" he told him in a low voice so that only the guardian could hear. "I know Garp. Don't worry, he'll come around, just give it time." He smiled and Garp simply huffed before walking out the door.

Shank's walked back to the dining room where he saw Ace attempting to decode the class codes to figure out what they were but had no idea. He sat back down as Sabo snatched the schedule from Ace's hands. "Hey man-" "I go to this school Ace do you really think _you'd _know what classes these are?" Sabo snorted while taking a look at the paper. Shanks laughed and Ace gave him a "hmph".

"Alright Luffy," Sabo pointed at the first class on Monday. 8:30am. God, how was he going to wake up that early?! "This is a music class. I bet Gramp's thought it was something else so you lucked out. Seems like you've got it twice a week though so you'll have it Monday and Wednesday." He told him and Luffy's eyes widened. Music was one of the few things Luffy actually enjoyed. Next to eating and sleeping of course.

"Really? Awesome!" he said, his face lightening up a bit. "What about this one?"

"That," he said pointing at the class below, which was at 2pm, "is probably English literature. I took it last year, so I can give you all my notes." He said smiling knowing Luffy, he'd need all the help he could get if he was to pass these classes. "Thanks Sabo! This is why you're the _cooler _brother." Luffy said while grinning.

"What are the rest of them?" he asked. "Ah… lets see. On Tuesday, you've got sociology. Thursdays you've got Math and Intro to Politics" he finished while laughing. Luffy in politics was the biggest joke of the day. Maybe even the week. "WHAT?! Why the hell would I want to sit in such a boring class for," he looked at the time of the class, "TWO HOURS?!" he shouted while sliding down his seat.

Ace, Sabo and Shanks all laughed at Luffy's reaction. "IT'S NOT FUNNY! Why is this happening to me?!" he cried out, only his head was visible, the rest of his body on the floor under the table. "Luffy, you'll be fine. Don't worry about it so much now, alright?" Shanks told him as he got up to clear the table of the dirty dishes. "Sabo, mind helping me load the dish washer?"

"Yeah sure." He answered. "Don't worry Luff, you'll have a great time… in _politics!" _Ace laughed loudly and Luffy groaned. "Fuck you Ace!" he said as he got up off the floor and walked towards his room. As he walked up the stairs he was quiet and wondered how the living hell he'd survive university.


	2. Dawn

**NOTE: This story _will _contain manga spoilers, so you've been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I/We do not own any of the characters used in this story. All situations and events are of our own creation, however certain aspects and people of the story come from Eiichiro Oda's _One Piece._**

* * *

><p><strong>PRESENT DAY – MONDAY SEPTEMBER 8<strong>**TH****, 2014**

The loud tune of an alarm seemed to never end as it blasted throughout Zoro's apartment on a crisp morning. Its obnoxious song had been blaring out for a good five minutes before he could take it any longer. The more the damn alarm went off, the less he could sleep in and that was never a good thing for him.

"LUFFY!" Zoro practically shouts as he bursts through his roommate's door, "WHAT'S THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, SHUT THAT DAMN ALARM OFF! THAT MUSIC IS DRIVING ME CRAZY!" the shouting turns out to be for nothing though, as he looks around a completely messy, but empty room. Luffy was missing, nowhere to be found, leaving the annoying alarm playing to no end. Zoro stares at the alarm, taunting him with a big 7:15 digitalized in red across the screen.

"Luffy what the HELL…" Zoro shouts once again, knowing his friend couldn't have just disappeared into the blue, "I'm shutting off your damn alarm! Why the hell did you even set this thing if the only person it'd going to wake up is me?!" he blares, as soon as he does so it's as if Luffy replies on cue.

"ZORO, WHY IS THE FRIDGE ONLY FILLED WITH BEER?! WHERE'S ALL THE FOOD? I CAN'T FIND ANY IN THE KITCHEN! AND I MEAN AT ALL! ANYWHERE! WHERE IS IT?!" the shouting came from the kitchen and then that's when it hits Zoro that Luffy had probably gotten out of bed earlier than his alarm; his stomach waking him up in order to eat. "ZOROOOOOO!" Luffy's complaining continues.

Zoro follows Luffy's voice into the kitchen, as he's welcomed with Luffy's annoyed voice and energy. He'd always wondered how the hell the kid could be so damn energetic and lively so fucking early in the morning. Seriously, Luffy always had energy, whether it be night, day, rain, or shine. He was like a machine with no off switch only to come to some sort of halt with the absence of food.

"I'm so damn hungry I could die! Did you forget to go shopping again!? What am I supposed to eat, this is horrible!" are the first things to come of Luffy's mouth as he flops on the floor waving his arms.

Zoro sighed. "It was actually your turn to shop. How could you forget to do something like get food?" Zoro replies, stepping over Luffy on the floor and making his way to the coffee machine to brew a fresh pot. At least they had that.

"OH! Shit… it was!?" Luffy sits up looking dumbfounded until it hits him, "IT WAS WASN'T IT? WOW HOW COULD I FORGET TO BUY MY OWN FOOD!" he began looking distressed and jumped up to leave. Shouting once again he goes to his room, "The alarm only went off because you know I have school today, not that you would know… I just happened to forget to turn it of when I got up before it started blastin'. I was hoping to have a big breakfast too… Damn I'm SO HUNGRY what the hell do I do now?!" The only response he got from Zoro was a scoff that seemed to say 'It's your fault you forgot to buy food.'

Luffy just continued on with his babbling while trying to decide on what to do next. He looked down at himself realizing he had fallen asleep in the clothes he had worn yesterday. Contemplating, he decided on maybe wearing the same clothes for maybe the third day in a row? At least he thought it was the third day.

It was never a big deal to Luffy whether he was dirty or not, plus it was barely his first day at the university; there was no way anyone could know what he'd worn days prior. In the end Luffy decided he only needed a quick change of his shirt, stripping his off and changing into one without a crap ton of ketchup stains.

As Luffy began to pull his shirt over his head, Zoro's voice comes in from a short distance. "Aren't you gonna shower?" he asks Luffy. Luffy quickly turns around, now shirtless and with a scrunch on his nose "Shower? Why the hell would I do that?"

"Oh I don't know" Zoro quickly responds, "Maybe because you fucking stink and it's your first day of class?" he tells him, taking a sip of his coffee. "But yea, why the hell would you shower? Just go up and make stinky first impressions."

"Maybe I will, I do what I want after all! I don't care if people think I stink!" Luffy replies a bit angrily. Zoro just stares back at him however, with a 'really?' expression written all over his face. Curious to know what Zoro smells, Luffy quickly lifts up one arm, swoops his head down and with a quick sniff, he throws his head back with disgust. "EW! FUCK!" Luffy can hear Zoro laughing as he tries to get his body odor out of his nose. "Fine, shit, one quick shower wouldn't hurt," Luffy said, coming to a conclusion, grabbing a clean set of clothing, pushing past Zoro who continued to laugh leaning against Luffy's bedroom doorway, and made his way to the bathroom down the hall while yelling that he'd go shopping after school.

He didn't want a cold shower so he let the water run a bit. As the water ran for a few minutes, he decided he might as well brush his teeth while he had the time. He had just begun brushing when his phone started ringing. "Shit, shit!" he cursed and stopped the shower water from running. Zoro would kill him if he wasted water and ran up the bill. Again. He picked up his phone and saw the ID: Sabo. "Sahbuh!" he said his mouth full of toothpaste and kept brushing as his older brother spoke on the phone.

"Luffy? What the hell are you doing? God don't tell me… you just woke up didn't you?" Sabo groaned. He wasn't surprised. Luffy was the second heaviest sleeper he knew so it wasn't that much of a shock he'd wake up late and be in such a rush. "Nuh!" Luffy spit. "No! I was up a for a while trying to make something to eat but we have no damn food… Sorry!"

"Did you forget I was coming to pick you up so you wouldn't be late on your first day? You're such a scatterbrain I swear…" he listened to Sabo speak through the speakerphone as he stripped off the rest of his clothes. "I know I know! I'm about to hop in the shower though so-"

"Alright, alright. I'll be there to pick you up in 10! You had better be ready and downstairs by then." He said hanging up abruptly not giving Luffy a chance to reply.

Luffy quickly selected a playlist out loud humming to What You Know by Two Door Cinema Club, put down his phone, ran the water again and hopped in for what he knew he had to make the quickest shower of his life.

* * *

><p>Luffy ran out the door of the apartment and into his older brothers car, which to him, looked like it could use a car wash. "Jeez it took you long enough!" Sabo yelled while Luffy opened the back door to put his guitar and backpack on the back seats then sat himself down in the front. "Didn't I say 10? Not 15?" Sabo exclaimed as Luffy strapped on his seatbelt.<p>

"I'm sorry Sabo! I was hungry but there was no food because I forgot to go shopping and then I had to take a shower because Zoro said I smelled and-" Luffy rambled before his stomach growled loudly, interrupting him. "I'm so damn hungry…" he pouted.

Sabo looked over at his brother and sighed. "Honestly what would you do if I didn't have a 9 o'clock class? You'd probably sleep right through yours." Luffy laughed and apologized again. "Hey Sabo, let's go get breakfast first! C'mon it's only 8! We have plenty of time! I'm hungry!" Luffy nagged and shook his brothers arm begging him to take him anywhere that had food.

Specifically meat. Oh how he loved meat. Some strips of bacon sounded so satisfying to him right now he could just taste it. "Luffy! Are you listening?"

"What?" he had been too busy thinking about food that he didn't hear a single word his brother had said to him. "I said I have time. You on the other hand, do not."

Luffy frowned and looked at his brother who was supposed to be the cool one of the two older brothers he had. Ace was always a stuck in the mud, but Sabo was always a lot more chill.

"Fine but if my stomach starts growling really loud in class and I get in trouble for it, it's totally your fault!" he said before turning to look out the window pretending to be mad at him. Sabo looked at him and saw a food truck out the corner of his eye and pulled up to the curb.

"Look, here" he handed Luffy a $20, "Go get two plates of food, anything just get food and hurry the hell back before you make me late for class too." Luffy didn't even hear the end of his sentence as he grabbed the bill and ran out of the car to the truck.

"Good morning, kiddo." Luffy's eyes gleamed when he saw the menu and was upset Sabo hadn't given him more money. "Good morning!" he looked up at the owner before turning back to the menu. So many choices. So many choices. He hummed and felt like his brain was going to explode. He just wanted to eat, but everything looked so damn good he had no idea what to order.

"You know kid, we've got a special today and well it may be early in the morning but I think you'll like it." "What really? Awesome old man thanks, I'll take two plates!" Luffy said laughing excitedly while he waited for the food truck owner to make their breakfast. He could hear a tune of music coming from the back of the truck itself and while recognizing the tune, Luffy began to hum along, kicking his feet growing impatient only after a minute.

He'd wished he could order the whole truck to have a nice long breakfast, but he couldn't really complain as he saw Sabo signaling him from the car to hurry the hell up. He pulled out his phone and saw the time. 8:20pm. Shit. He was definitely going to be late, but breakfast was more important to him. His stomach couldn't take being empty.

"Alright kiddo, here you go!" the owner said as he handed Luffy breakfast, which in this case was spicy mac 'n cheese with chunks of chicken and beef. He looked at the food in his hands and desperately began to whine to himself that there should be more meat on the plate until he heard Sabo's voice. "I see the food in your hands Luffy! Get back in the car, you're really gonna be late!" Crap, he really was wasn't he? And on the first day. Luffy runs to the car already beginning to devour his own breakfast by tipping the plate towards his mouth. Once inside, he puts Sabo's plate aside continuing with eating as if he hadn't in years. With a small chuckle and the shake of his head, Sabo reignites the engine and heads off to the direction of their classes.

Munching away, almost finished with his food, Luffy looks towards the clock in the car. 8:28. "Shit, I'm most definitely late now, aren't I Sabo?" Luffy asks with a mouth full of food. "Mhm, but don't act surprised that you are. You know it's your fault."

"Oh no I don't care," Luffy replies to his brother, "I don't even wanna go remember! I mean, it's kinda bummy I'm late on the first day, but ONLY because it's a music class and that's cool as hell!" He tucks away his now empty plate and sits back in the seat as they draw ever nearer to the school now. Thoughts of all sorts flood his mind, all with while not even knowing what exactly to think. Luffy turns to Sabo who looked just as calm as ever.

"I actually wonder why I have a music class honestly." He begins to think out loud," I can't imagine my gramps to remember any of my interests enough to put me in a class like this. Musta really been pure luck just like you said."

"Yep, complete luck!" Sabo exclaims back. "But please Luffy, don't get the old geezer mad, and actually try in all these classes okay? I know it might suck but hey look at it like a new challenge. Find something in it to gain enjoyment from!" He was now smiling at Luffy as Luffy only turned his face sour. School? Enjoyment? Sabo sounded like he was out of his mind at this point. It was as if he had forgotten it was Luffy he was speaking to.

They pulled up into a parking spot, surprisingly closer to Luffy's class than expected, as the clock read 8:35. Before Sabo could even turn the car off completely, Luffy had already ran out, opened the back door and grabbed his belongings. Once guitar in his hand and backpack on his back, Luffy began running yet again only yelling back a quick 'SEE YA!' in a rush towards his class.

* * *

><p>Luffy walked into the auditorium where he saw who he assumed was his professor, a very tall and skinny man who looked relatively old standing on stage while about 300 students were scattered in the first couple rows of seats in front of it. Luffy walked to the front and quickly found a spot to sit next to a long nosed guy who he immediately wanted to be friends with because of his peculiar facial features. He figured the guy had to be cool right? His nose was long and all so he had to be cool.<p>

He sat down, leaned his guitar gently against the empty seat to his left, and turned to opened his mouth to strike up a conversation with the certain long nosed male, but was quickly cut off before any words could come out of him by the tall professor clearing his throat and tapping the mini microphone attached to his shirt as a way to signal the class to quiet down. Once it was quiet enough, he began to introduce himself.

"Well! Hello and goooooood morning students! My name is Mr. Brook Bones and starting today until the end of the year I'll be your music instructor! Yo ho ho ho ho!" he laughed. The class was quick to laugh at the strange laugh that had come out of their new instructors throat and Luffy chuckled to himself immediately knowing this was going to be a fun class. He briefly thanked his Grandfather for not having a clue he'd signed him up for this class.

"So everyone, welcome to intro to music! In the span of 8 months you'll be learning how to improve your performance skills and sharpen your talent in instrument playing and singing. We'll have several performances during the course of the year and you'll all be required to participate, as each of them will be 15% of your final grade. Yo ho ho ho!" Brook continued. The entire class listened tentatively with straight faces as if someone was explaining the rules for America's Got Talent.

Luffy had lost his professor half way through his course explanation and looked around the class to see many students with fierce expressions on their faces as their heads we're held up high to show a sense of pride for their yet to be seen talent.

Brook took a sip of his tea, exhaled in contentment and placed it back on the table next to him before continuing. "Since it is the first day of class I don't expect any of you to be prepared, but for our next class I would like all of you to plan out an audition of sorts. Nothing fancy or over the top, just an honest performance showing off your talents. I'd like to see what all of you are musically capable of! Singing, playing instruments, all of that! Sound good? Yo ho ho ho!" Brook laughed before adding, "Not that you really have a choice… Yo ho!" he laughed once more while looking at the new students he had and was excited to see what each of them was capable of.

They looked like quite the talented bunch… minus the level headed fool who was giggling and not paying attention in the fifth row to the left. Luffy and the long nosed boy had started talking about their own talents to each other. "So you play guitar then?" he asked Luffy. "Yep! I've played since I was about 5! Shanks taught me."

"Shanks?" the boy asked. "Yeah he sorta raised me." He said chuckling to himself.

"I'm Luffy!" he said to the boy who turned to make eye contact. "Usopp. Most people call me the Great Drummer Usopp though, so. You know. You can call me that." He said with a sense of pride but Luffy looked at him and just laughed. "The great drummer Usopp huh…" he said to himself quietly but loud enough for the other to hear. Usopp laughed to himself before turning back to face the stage.

"Now, my assistant Laboon will hand out the course syllabus to you all so you know when your performances are. Of course we'll have to schedule days for every student since there's so many of you, but we'll do that near the end of class on Wednesday Yo ho ho ho!"

Laboon walked down the centre of the auditorium and counted students to hand out enough course outlines for the number of students in each row.

Once Luffy and Usopp had gotten theirs they quickly skimmed over it, not bothering to take in any vital information. All Luffy wanted to do was play his guitar. He didn't care about scheduling and percentages. He figured he'd just ask Sabo when he sees him at the end of the day.

After an hour and a half of alternating from listening to Brook speak and explain the syllabus, sleeping, and exchanging information and chatting with Usopp, the first class of the day was done.

"Remember to prepare yourself for Wednesdays class! We'll be choosing the order of performances at random so be ready!" and with that Brook dismissed the class. Luffy put his backpack on and swung his guitar over his left shoulder and walked out, followed by Usopp.

"So that's pretty cool huh, a performance or whatever." Usopp started as they made their way out of the auditorium. "Mmm yeah, I hope I get called first I really want to play." Luffy grumbled. "You must be pretty good to want to go first then huh? Or maybe you just suck and want to get it over with." Usopp said jokingly.

"Hey! I don't suck! Everyone I know says I play really good you ass!" Luffy insisted earning a laugh from Usopp. "HAH! Well I, the great drummer Usopp, am the best drummer in the whole school. My father was a drummer and I aim to be even better than he was. He used to play for a band called Red Head. You ever heard of them?" he asked as the two of them walked down the hall of the West Blue building.

Luffy turned to him as his jaw dropped and grabbed Usopp by the shoulders. "RED HEAD?! YOU SAID RED HEAD RIGHT?" he asked him loudly gaining attention from the other students walking down the hall. "Y-Yeah!" Usopp stuttered. Luffy laughed and let go of Usopp and began walking towards the main doors of the hall. "Yeah I know them," he said smiling "I told you that Shanks raised me, he was the leader of Red Head!" he told Usopp who's turn it was now to drop his jaw. "WHAT! NO WAY!"

"Yeah, he was the one who taught me how to play guitar!"

"That's so cool!" Usopp said as his eyes widened and smiled.

Luffy and Usopp sat in the student lounge and continued their conversation and played Luffy's guitar for hours until Usopp realized he had to go to his next class. "Well it's almost 2, so I should start heading out, I've got some graphic design course I'm really looking foreword to so I don't want to be late!"

"WAIT DID YOU SAY IT'S ALMOST 2?" Luffy said jumping up and putting his jacket and backpack on. "Yeah why?" Usopp asked while also getting ready to leave.

"I have like, english literature or whatever at 2!" he told his friend as Luffy got his guitar, put it back in it's case and started walking towards the door.

"WELL COME ON!" he yelled at Usopp before running out the door. "MY CLASS IS BACK IN THE WEST BLUE BUILDING SO I'LL SEE YOU WEDNESDAY!" Luffy yelled as his feet picked up speed running towards the big building with large W.B.B letters printed on a flag hanging from the side of it. "ALRIGHT, SEE YOU LUFFY!" Usopp yelled back before running in the opposite direction.

* * *

><p>Luffy walked into his English Literature class just barely making it before a lady walked in stood at the front of the room, taking out her laptop and a pile of booklets. He took a seat in the middle of the top row. The room wasn't particularly big, but it was by no means small either. It could fit about 200 students.<p>

The woman introduced herself as Professor Nico Robin and explained the course to her students. Luffy yawned and was already bored with whatever his professor was talking about. He got a few words and titles of what he thought were books. She passed out the course syllabus and students passed them up the hall.

Luffy got his, looked at it, put it down on the desk in front of him and sighed. This was all going to be so boring. He just wanted to back to his music class. That was really the only thing he looked foreword to.

Luffy felt a nudge on his shoulder and raised his head to make eye contact with a tall slender woman. "My, I must have been quite boring huh. You fell asleep and it's only the first day." Robin said smiling softly at Luffy who gave her a sleepy expression.

"Mmm…" Luffy mumbled while sitting up and stretching. Drool had gotten all over his papers and Robin looked down at him, still smiling before handing him a new syllabus. "You'll need this, I don't think you'll be able to read the one you've got right now, it's a bit… damaged." She chuckled and Luffy laughed along side her.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to fall asleep, really I just… I'm not interested in this class or reading, writing, whatever." He told her while getting out of his seat before adding "But you're cool though! Well I mean, from what I heard you're a pretty cool teacher!" he said grinning widely.

"Professor." She corrected before asking him why he was in her class if he had no interest in it. "Oh my gramps picked my classes out for me so I don't really have a choice." He ranted. Robin smiled and nodded as she watched Luffy pack up his things and get ready to leave. Just as Luffy was going to walk past her he noticed a red hard cover book in her hand that was relatively thick.

"What's that?" he asked her while staring. Robin's eyes darted to what Luffy's finger was pointing at and she smiled. "The Rainbow Mist. In other words, the book is about a mist coloured like the rainbow. The author details his adventures on a very strange ocean in this book." "Adventures?" Luffy's eyes lit up at the word.

"Yes." Robin said while handing him the book. "Sounds cool!" Luffy's eyes shone as he looked back up to his professor, practically begging to let him borrow it. "You can borrow it if you'd like. I've read it a couple times already so I don't mind." She offered. "REALLY? Thanks!" Luffy got the rest of his things and walked to the back exit. "I'll see you next week!" he yelled before leaving. Robin waved and let out a low chuckle, said her farewell and with that, the lively teen was gone.

Luffy was exhausted which was weird considering he had napped for a solid two hours. He was happy his first day of classes weren't disappointing. His professors were much cooler than he had anticipated them being. He'd imagined them being old grumps who were strict and rude like his Gramps. He chuckled to himself as he made his way out of the West Blue building. He reached into his pocket and checked the time on his phone.

It was 4:10 pm. He tried to remember whether Sabo had told him his classes ended at 4 or 5. He was about to dial his older brothers number when coincidentally his phone started ringing. It was Sabo. The guy had like a sixth sense when it came to shit like this.

"Sabo! I was just about to call you. You always do that shit I don't know how but you always do that."

"I don't know what you're talking about Luff." Sabo snickered behind the phone and Luffy could tell he was smirking like the cocky bastard he was.

"Whatever. Are you done class yet? I'm hungry and I still have to shop for food." He was glad he remembered otherwise him and Zoro would be starving throughout the next day or however long it would take Luffy to recall to go shopping. That and Zoro would probably punch him in the shoulder for forgetting. Again.

"Alright we'll go. I'll meet you at my car in 10 okay? And I mean 10 when I say 10 this time Luff." Sabo sighed remembering Luffy being late in the morning. "Yeah yeah I'm on my way now!" and with that Luffy hung up and began making his way to… which parking lot…?

* * *

><p>"Luffy I swear to god I don't even know why I give you a time span to get here, you always end up late anyway." Sabo groaned. He was leaning against the driver's side of the car before he stood straight to stretch.<p>

"There are a LOT of parking lots here Sabo. How the hell was I supposed to know which one we parked in?!" Luffy shouted while opening the car door to shove his things in the back seat.

"I told you in the morning! While you were running off I said 'don't forget, we're parked in the North Blue building lot!' you idiot."

"You did? Well how was I supposed to know?" Luffy grumbled while getting into the front seat. He'd spent 20 minutes going from parking lot to parking lot wondering where the hell Sabo was or if he had just up and left without him.

"Anyway if you didn't know, why didn't you call? Or text?" Sabo asked as he got into the front seat and started the ignition. "Oh. Right. I forgot." Luffy laughed while Sabo sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I swear Luff…" he said quietly before being interrupted by Luffy who told him to hurry the hell up to the grocery store.

Luffy and Sabo loaded the car with groceries and began to head back to Luffy's place.

"So how were your classes? Did you get stuck with any shitty profs? That'd suck… oh! Did you make any friends?" Sabo questioned Luffy as if he was sitting down in an interrogation.

"They were cool! Well, my music class was. I fell asleep in the other one."

"English Lit?"

"Yeah that." Luffy said stuffing his mouth with chips they had just bought from the store. "Sounds just like you." They both laughed and Luffy continued answering Sabo's ludicrous amount of questions. "My professors were both cool though! And I made a friend; his nose is really long Sabo, like, really long. He plays the drums! He told me he has 50,000 twitter followers too isn't that cool?!"

"Oh? You made a friend already huh? Well I'm not surprised, for all I know you probably forced the poor guy to be your friend." Sabo joked while letting out a hearty laugh. "Haha so there's someone that's worse at lying than you? Huh. So that's a thing?" Sabo made out through his laugh.

"Hey fuck you! I didn't! What are you talking about, that was a lie?! He wouldn't lie!" Luffy retorted.

"I'm just busting your balls Luff. I kinda wanna meet the poor guy who's stuck being your friend the rest of the year… scratch that, his life."

"Fuck you!" Luffy yelled, making Sabo laugh out again.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding!"

"You're the worst…" Luffy mumbled before turning his frown into a smile within two seconds. "But hey get this! His dad was the drummer in Shanks' band!"

"Really?" Sabo's eyes widened as he became a bit more interested in this long nosed horrible at lying drummer."Yeah! That's so cool right?! I'm glad I met him!" Luffy smiled as he looked out the window while they went into the underground parking of the apartment.

The rest of Luffy's day consisted of answering the same string of questions he was asked by Sabo but to Zoro, getting his ass kicked in Call of Duty and eating. Finally the teen was exhausted and decided it was time to sleep. With the outfit he had worn out to school? Yes.

* * *

><p><strong>WEDNESDAY SEPTEMBER 9<strong>**TH****, 2014.**

Luffy had met up with Usopp an hour early so that the two of them could grab breakfast and head to class together."So" Usopp started while chewing back his food, "what song did you prepare for the whole audition thing?" he asked him. "Mmm I didn't really prepare anything, I figured I'd just wing it." Luffy answered while downing his carton of chocolate milk.

"What?! Seriously? Are you sure that's a good idea?" Usopp asked him suspiciously. Was he some sort of closet guitar God?

"Yeah, I'll just play whatever pops into my head first." Luffy chuckled and finished his breakfast as Usopp just stared at him. He'd made a strange friend indeed but was very fond of Luffy even though they had only been friends for a few days. Luffy waited for Usopp to finish his food before the two of them headed off to their class.

Once they walked into the auditorium they noticed a few additions to the stage that weren't there on Monday. A tall microphone stood at the very center with a piano to the far left, and a drum set to the far right. Usopp's eyes immediately darted to the drums and he smiled. They both found their seats from Monday unoccupied, contrary to what Usopp had guessed. They made their way down and took their seats as they waited for the first person to be picked to walk onto the stage and give it their all.

Brook and Laboon carried a table onto the stage and placed a large box on top of it. "Alright good morning everyone, take your seats and we'll get started! Yo ho ho ho!"

As everyone made their way to their seats, Brook began explaining the method of choosing the order in which the students would perform.

"As you can see, this is quite the box. Inside, each student's name is written down on a piece of paper. I will be choosing at random who performs so if you're unprepared, you're out of luck I'm afraid. Yo ho ho ho!" Brook looked around the class to see his student's expressions before sticking his hand into the box and taking out a folded piece of paper.

"It would seem our first performer is Bon Kurei. Yo ho ho ho!" The student stood up and made his way to the stage. Usopp turned to Luffy who looked rather displeased and sighed.

"Well there's like 300 people in this class Luffy! You may not get to go first, but I'm sure you'll get to play today." He told him in an attempt to cheer him up but Luffy's face stayed sour.

An hour went by without Luffy's name being called and he started getting restless. He was fidgety like a child who was sitting in a corner serving a time out.

Brook stuck his hand in the box and pulled out another paper and read out the name. "Mr. Usopp! Yo ho ho ho!" Usopp turned to Luffy whose face had gotten even worse. "Sorry Luffy" he told him. He felt a bit bad going before Luffy who'd been so eager to play since he heard about the whole performance.

"It's okay!" his frown quickly turned into a smile, "Go kill it!" he grinned and put his fist out. Usopp was surprised but quickly smiled and bumped fists with him before reaching into his bag and taking out his drum sticks, then making his way to the stage.

"Oh, it seems we have our first drummer! Yo ho ho ho!" Brook laughed excitedly as Usopp approached the drum set and sat down. He made himself comfortable and ran his hands over the drums and cymbal before looking over at Luffy who was giving him two thumbs up with a toothy grin. Usopp smiled and turned his attention to his professor. "I can start anytime?" he asked. "Yes, whenever you're ready. Yo ho ho ho!"

Usopp nodded and started playing a beat on the drums that Luffy quickly recognized could be from a Guns n Roses song. Luffy bopped his head to Usopp's playing and wished he could be up there with him playing the guitar part that went along with it. Usopp playing 'You Could Be Mine' made Luffy more and more happy to have befriended him as his playing went on.

After Usopp had, as Luffy would say, 'killed it', the class applauded loudly making the teen smile. He gave a quick bow and walked off the stage and back to his seat where Luffy had started freaking out about how incredible of a player he was and admitted that he thought he was lying when he called himself the "Great Drummer Usopp".

The rest of the class went on without Luffy's name being called. Brook walked on stage and addressed the students whose names hadn't been picked. "If your name wasn't selected today, don't worry. We'll be continuing on Monday. Yo ho ho ho! Besides that I hope you all have a wonderful rest of the week! Yo ho!" Brook walked off the stage and everyone began to grab his or her things and head out.

"Luffy aren't you coming?" Usopp asked him as he stood up. The teen was busy playing with his bottom lip as he pouted in disappointment. "No, I'm going to stay for a bit." Luffy told him and crossed his arms. Usopp sighed and turned away to smile so Luffy couldn't see. He knew the boy just wanted to play and was just as passionate about music as he was, if not more. "Alright, I'll see you on Monday then. Have a good weekend Luffy." Usopp told him as he grabbed his things and left the class.

Brook had noticed Luffy remained seated until all the other students had left, and still never got up. He was sulking. He wanted so badly to have been picked to perform on stage. Brook made his way over to the grumpy teen that was grumbling to himself and kicking the back of the seat in front of him.

"Luffy, right?" Brook asked him smiling as he sat next to the teen. Luffy looked up and nodded before looking back down to resume sulking. "What seems to be the matter boy?" Brook questioned. Luffy had a bitter expression on his face with disappointment written all over it.

"I just really wanted to play." Luffy made out in a low voice, Brook just barely catching it.

"Oh? You're upset your name wasn't selected for the performance are you? Yo ho ho ho!" Brook inquired. Of course he knew there were students who were confident in their ability to bring what was expected of them to the table, but he never thought there was anyone in his class that'd actually be upset if they didn't get to present such a nerve wracking performance.

"I thought for sure I'd get picked today too." Luffy continued to mope. "You must have practiced a lot to be so agitated over it." Brook inquired. "No. I didn't practice at all, I just really wanted to play for people." Luffy stopped kicking the seat and sat upright and turned to his Professor.

"You know, I don't even know why my gramps signed me up for school it's so damn boring, I mean except your class." Luffy complained to the old man. "I don't even know what I'm doing here I don't really feel like I belong at school."

"Do you have any sort of plan for the future Luffy?" Brook asked him.

"I don't really have a plan, I just like music! I love to sing… although my brothers always tell me I'm tone… tone deaf? They hate when I sing. But I can play guitar really well!" Luffy smiled at his music instructor and Brook smiled back at him. "There are quite a few music clubs on campus that you could join. Meet new people and play music with th-"

"No! No way! I wouldn't get to be in charge of what they play! Probably old music that Grandpa likes to listen to! That's boring! I want to do things my way not someone else's." he says to Brook. The music instructor looks at him with wide eyes and picks up his cup of tea again bringing it up to his lips. "I can't even do anything with music can I? Gramps want's me to be some boring government official like he is but I don't want to do that."

"Well Luffy, if you enjoy music that much why not start a band? There's a bar a couple blocks south of the University that has a Battle of the Bands every year I think you'd be a great contender with that kind of spirit! Yo ho ho ho!" he told him. Luffy's eyes immediately lit up "REALLY!? AWESOME!" he shouts out, making a couple of the students who had walked in for the next class, turn to stare at him. Brook sipped his tea and laughed.

"Yes Luffy, but you'll need to find yourself a couple of band mates first. You can't exactly enter alone! Yo ho!" he brought his teacup back to his lips before taking a few more sips. "Bandmates… hmm…" Luffy put his elbow on the armrest and his hand under his chin. "Mmm… hey! You could join my band Mr. Bones!" he grinned and the older man laughed. "Yo ho ho ho! Luffy I'm much too old to enter those competitions, I'm afraid I'll have to decline your invitation."

"Aw that's a shame old man. I think I'll go to that bar on Saturday… it sounds good! I can't wait to check it out, thanks old man!" Luffy grinned while grabbing his bag and guitar and ran out the auditorium without giving Brook a chance to say his goodbyes.

* * *

><p>Luffy walked through the front door and let out a loud enough "I'm home!" for the entire floor to hear.<p>

"Oh are you? I couldn't tell if it was you or fucking He-Man coming through the door." Zoro sassed.

"Shut up Zoro. Oh hey," he began while putting his bag down and carrying his guitar to the kitchen, "What time do you have work today?" he asked him while opening up the fridge to take out whatever he could find to make himself a large sandwich.

"5, why?" Zoro told him while flipping the channels on the TV. "Can you drop me off at Shanks'? I'd go by bike but it'd take me hours." Luffy asked him while sticking a spoon into the mayonnaise and spreading it all over a slice of bread.

Zoro turned his head over to Luffy who finished making his sandwich and looked mighty impressed with himself. "What, now?" he asked. "Mmm," Luffy mumbled as he took a big bite out of his sandwich, "When I'm done eating, yeah. You should stay for a bit since you haven't seen Shanks in a while." Luffy offered while carrying his plate to the living room and sitting next to Zoro. "Fine, sure. But you're going to have to find your own way back. I'm not driving an hour back up there to pick you up." Zoro told him while grabbing a piece of meat that had fallen out of Luffy's sandwich and ate it. "Ohkahy!" Luffy made out with his mouth full of food.

* * *

><p>The two finally arrived at Shank's place and got out of Zoro's car to knock on the door. Or so Zoro thought, Luffy had just opened the door knowing Shanks never locked it when he was home and waltzed right in. "SHANKS! I'M HERE, AND I BROUGHT ZORO!" he yelled making Zoro let out a low chuckle. He was excited to see Shanks as well as he helped him and Luffy through quite a few tough times during their high school years.<p>

Shanks walked down the stairs to see the usual lively as ever teen standing next to the taller green haired male who looked half as energetic if not, less than Luffy was. No one knew how Luffy had that much energy all the time, but then again no one really questioned it after getting to know him either.

"Hey hey boys. Luffy I thought you were coming in the evening?" Shanks asked as he made his way to the kitchen to make them a snack.

"Mmmm yeah but Zoro has work so I asked him to drop me off earlier."

"Ah still working at the Dojo? Or is it the Gym today?"

"Yeah, and it's the dojo today. Some instructor class for kids." Zoro told him as he took a seat on the couch in the living room.

"Sounds like a boring time if I'm honest." Shanks chuckled as he poured the three of them drinks and brought junk food to the coffee table. Zoro leaned over and took a huge gulp of his drink while Shanks called Luffy over to join them.

Zoro's eyes wandered and saw a few new guitars hanging on the wall to the left. "New additions?" he got up and made his way over to stroke the electric and bass guitars that had peaked his interest.

"Yeah I'm quite proud of them actually. You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you who owned that black one on the end before me." Shanks smirked at Zoro as he watched him carefully take it off the hooks and make his way back to the couch to strum it a few times.

"Who was it?"

"Chris Wolstenholme." Shanks smirked.

"You're fucking with me. From Muse?" Zoro questioned. No way he could have gotten this. For cheap at least. No way.

"Yeah, an old friend and I went to an auction about a month ago and they had that baby," Shanks said as he pointed at the bass guitar in Zoro's arms, "available and well, I couldn't resist." He laughed loudly making Zoro's eyes widen.

Damn that lucky son of a bitch.

Zoro was about to speak when Luffy yelled out from the kitchen. "Oi Shanks, you've got like NO food what the fuck?!" Luffy's head was somewhere in the fridge looking for food to eat before popping his head up. "Seriously don't you ever shop for food?!" He asked making his way to flop onto the couch next to Zoro.

"You shouldn't talk Luffy, just last week you forgot to-" "SHUT UP ZORO!" he said snatching the bass guitar from his hands and stood up to mimic him.

"I'm Zoro, I've got green hair, I'm lazy as shit but could probably kick your ass and I play baaaassss." Luffy joked while strumming the guitar. "I'm going to punch you in the throat I swear to god." Zoro said as he got up to reclaim the guitar he was admiring.

"Hey hey hey, be careful boys, if you break it, I'll kill the both of you." He told them while smiling, but Luffy and Zoro knew he was not joking. Luffy laughed and handed the guitar back to Zoro who placed it back on the hooks, not before giving it one last longing look of 'I wish you were mine', while Luffy stood on the couch as his declaration to challenge both Shanks and Zoro to a game of Smash Bros.

* * *

><p><strong>SATURDAY SEPTEMBER 13<strong>**TH****, 2014**

'WATER 7' was what the huge neon lights above the building read as Luffy pulled up on his bike. The weather outside wasn't so cold, so he didn't need to ask Zoro for a ride to the bar. Brook had informed him about holding small shows that showcase local bands; so riding on his bike suited him just fine.

These shows were exclusively held only on Saturday's at this specific bar, and Luffy got lucky it wasn't too far from his campus. From the looks of it, the bar didn't seem like the sketchy bar he had pictured. It was just as any old regular bar would seem. None of the neon letters were flickering, and the building itself seemed to be in very good condition. As a matter of fact, the building looked like it had no damage at all. Could it have been new? Luffy observed the architecture a while longer before noticing loud deafening music coming from inside.

From outside, he could hear the blasting music and some shouting as well but he liked the music, the beat it had, Luffy decided it was actually pretty nice. It sounded fun and was booming throughout the building. He even noticed that the music had a bit of a South American feel. With that it made him feel relieved that his very own music instructor, although seemingly a bit wacky, did know his stuff with music and bars. Having fun must come really easy to that old man.

Pulling back into focus, realizing the showcase of bands might start soon, Luffy looked around for a place to safely put his bike. To his luck, there was bike rack to the far left corner of the building. Luffy contemplated for a moment whether it was actually a good idea to go to a bar on a Saturday night by bike.

Now that he thought about it, leaving his bike out in front of a place like this wasn't the best thing to do. Whatever. Luffy definitely wasn't going to leave over the safety of his bike; he was here in order to try to make the decision between starting his own band or not.

In the end he didn't care, it was only a bike after all and he still had legs to walk with. When he approached the bike rack, he placed his bike between a set of bars, pulled out his bike lock and locked it. Leaving it behind, Luffy headed towards the entrance of the bar, music only getting louder with each step.

Entering the bar without being of proper age was no problem to Luffy, he wasn't at all afraid of any sort of consequence. In Luffy's mind, he could just walk up to the entrance and be allowed in, letting everyone know he's just there to see the mega cool bands getting ready to perform. In fact, that's almost exactly what happened. When Luffy approached the entrance, no one really questioned why such a young looking teen was on his merry way inside.

The main bodyguard at the door asked for an ID, but didn't bother to check for the birthdate, allowing Luffy to enter. Easy as pie, no worries or complications. It was all as simple as it had played out in Luffy's mind. In the end, simple was actually always the best way to describe Luffy and his antics.

He didn't really know what to expect once he was inside, Luffy had never been to a bar after all. The room itself wasn't all that small, it seemed to be the opposite maybe because of the fact they let bands play there every weekend. There obviously had to be room for instruments and having a good time.

People were everywhere dancing like maniacs, music blasting through Luffy's ears, the smell of alcohol and feet filled the air. It was hard to push past people to find an empty seat at the actual bar itself but once there, Luffy practically plopped himself over an open stool. He was already covered in sweat from just trying to find a seat and felt exhausted. Where could the bar tender be? A cold glass of water sounded like heaven to him right now.

Just as he asked himself that, most of the lights in the room go dim. A couple of spotlights flicked on and directed everyone's attention towards the stage area of the bar. Luffy had literally just made it just on time as a tall man with blue hair practically yelling at the top of his lungs made some sort of grand entrance. It was already quite the show to be honest, and Luffy couldn't help but to laugh to himself in amusement.

"WHO'S HAVING A SUUUUPER NIGHT?" the man asked as most of the people in the bar, including Luffy, cheered in response. Sure, he had just gotten there but damn he was already having a great time. The show he was about to witness might even enhance that by ten. The man up front continued with an introduction and coherent babbling followed by his own little performance.

The performance wasn't much but him screaming a couple silly lines, a lot of 'WOW' and an overly simple dance accompanied by two girls by his side. The entire thing was practically ridiculous to Luffy, laughing and being entertained beyond amusement. It didn't take long after that for the blue haired man to actually introduce a band to play and for the show to actually begin.

The first couple of bands to go on stage to perform were all right, Luffy didn't really find any of them mind blowing. By the time the third act went on, Luffy was already looking around the bar watching people closely and noticing they were becoming just as disinterested as he was. Maybe tonight wasn't a good night for Luffy to come after all.

Nothing about this was helping him find an answer to the question that was on the back of his mind; in fact it was just bumming him out. It made him think even more about the fact he had absolute nowhere happy to go career wise, not even with playing music. He felt trapped and even blind; Brook has sort of let him down.

"HEY! I've never seen you here before, ya new?" a loud voice approaches from behind Luffy just as he began to contemplate going home. "The bands playing are pretty suuuuuper aren't they!? And the best one hasn't even played yet!" Luffy turns around to face the tall blue haired man who had done the intro for the show earlier. Was he the bar tender? Is that why there was no one here prior?

"Yea I've never been here before. I came here to see the bands play!" Luffy answers the man. "I was hoping to get some sort of kick out of this but nothing has really sparked my interest. Kinda sucks." Luffy pouted while diverting his attention from the bands to the bar behind the man. The older man stares back at Luffy, only humming in response. "OH! My name is Luffy, by the way."

"Luffy? You can call me Franky! Want anything to drink? Its suuuper stuffy in here, and a sip of something might brighten up your mood too!" Before Luffy could even reply, Franky was already pouring Luffy a drink and from what he could tell it was alcohol. He had no idea what kind. That was all Zoro. He was the expert when it came to drinks. It wasn't that Luffy minded at all, he just liked how this bar really didn't give a damn about age restrictions let alone care enough to ask.

"OH HEY! Thanks man, but I might just leave right now." Luffy exclaims taking the drink quickly, "I feel like I'm wasting my time and I can just go fuck around else were. I'm bored here." Franky, once again just stares back at Luffy before letting out a small chuckle. "I mean," the man opens up his mouth with a large grin, "You can leave, but like I said: the best band hasn't even played yet!" He leans over the bar counter and closer to Luffy. "Trust me, just stick around and watch them. They don't play often and since you're here you might as well stay 'til the end. Right?" Franky proposes to Luffy before he can get up and say goodbye.

"Well, you do have a point," Luffy replies, "I am already here, I should just stay 'til the end." Luffy frowns at the thought of staying considering how bored he felt. He chugs down the rest of his drink, letting out a big sigh. As if by cue, Franky addresses Luffy loudly, "Oh look! They're coming on now!"

All around, Luffy could see people in the crowd once again turn their attention to the stage as people, one by one, began to occupy it. He could feel most of the audience was getting excited, as if they truly were waiting for this time of the night. Hopefully the hype that was building around him was worth it.

That's when what seemed to be the last member of the band walked on, stepping into the brightest of the spotlights. The man was relatively slim but unusually tall, dressed in all black with faint shadows under his eyes. He reached out to grab the mic when Luffy noticed a couple of tattoos on the man's knuckles. He was too far to make out what they were, but he assumed anyone who looked that cool had to have cool tattoos.

Some pieces of his dark black hair stuck up and some fell on his forehead, short enough to stay out of his eyes. Even from the distance Luffy sat at, he had to admit to himself that whoever the man in front was, he looked good. Luffy just stared at him, for some reason feeling as if he was holding his breath. He wasn't sure if it was out of anticipation.

"We're Corazon," the man with the tattoos spoke, his voice matching his appearance perfectly. Putting the mic back on the stand, the entire band begins to play a tune, synchronized together, sounding amazing. Luffy continued to stare in awe, bobbing his head to the synth pop beat when singing starts to ring in his ears.

It was the man with the tattoos singing, and in all honesty, Luffy found it even more fascinating. Most of the bar was dancing now, enjoying the music while the band continued to play, and the tattooed man echoed his notes in a soothing "Oh". Even Luffy couldn't help but to move his body along to the music. This was more of what he was looking forward to earlier.

_Drill me to the floor_

_This hurts even more than I expected it to do_

_Uh, uh, uh_

_Uh, uh, uh_

_Drill me to the floor_

_This hurts even more_

The chorus of the song was hypnotizing, the way the man with the tattoos basically whispered the lyrics, so soothing yet chilling. The entire experience felt almost surreal to Luffy. When the first song was done almost immediately after, the bar all cheered in unison. Everything was so ecstatic, Luffy's mind was going wild, the heat from dancing boiling his adrenaline, excitement and passion flooding within his eyes.

Every song the band that called themselves 'Corazon' played was just as breathtaking as the last, they never failed to get the bar and Luffy pumped. The way they continued to play with the instruments, get the crowd moving, and sweat a storm while looking amazing motivated Luffy to no end. This was it. This is EXACTLY what Luffy needed, and at that moment he made up his mind. "I'm gonna start a band," he practically yells, throwing his arm up with a huge grin.

Once Corazon had finished up their last song, they began disappearing one by one just as they appeared on stage. Luffy, who was still overwhelmed and felt he has become their number one fanboy within 20 minutes, immediately rushed to the stage. He had to. He just needed to talk to that band. To that man with the tattoos, ask him questions, phrase him, and be blown away even more!

In just a few short seconds however, just as the band members seemed to disappear from sight, Luffy's phone vibrates in his pocket. His phone had rung a couple times within the past 10 minutes, but Luffy simply ignored it in favor for the amazing music that was being performed in front of him. But now that band has vanished from sight, Luffy had no choice but to pull out his phone.

"Ace! Why are you calling?! I was kinda sorta busy, ya know." Luffy greets his older brother once he answers the phone. He really had no clue why Ace would call him in the middle of a Saturday night. That was until Ace reminded him.

"What do you mean Luff? I told you I was coming over! I haven't seen you in ages! I happened to get out today so we have to hang out!" Shit, that's right, and Luffy had forgotten all about it. Ace's life as a firefighter meant he couldn't go out and see his friends and family much. He was usually always at his station since that's what the life of a firefighter acquired.

"Fuck, sorry Ace." Luffy mumbles back biting his lip feeling guilty. "If you're already at my place I'll uh, I'll be there in a bit. I'm done with what I'm doing just wait!" He can hear Ace sigh in return, "Okay Luff, be quick." And with the end of the call, Luffy looks up at the stage one last time, some disappointment in his face as he says his goodbyes and thanks to Franky for convincing him to stay, then turns around heading towards the exit of the bar.

* * *

><p><strong>MONDAY SEPTEMBER 15<strong>**TH****, 2014**

Somehow, Luffy ended up getting to class earlier than he'd thought. He saw his professor sitting by a table that wasn't there last week, with an empty seat next to him. He walked down the aisle and approached his professor who was looking over some papers and as usual, sipping his tea.

"Oh Luffy, good morning! Yo ho! You're here awfully early are you not? There's still 20 minutes until class starts." Brook looked at him questioningly knowing there had to be some reason the boy who was almost a half hour late to class last week was here early. "Well, yeah! I wanted to come thank you old man!" he said grinning and sat himself down in the empty seat next to his professor.

"Thank me? What for?" Brook inquired. "Well you know, you told me to go to that bar and see the band play! So I did and I've decided! I'm going to start my own band!" Luffy told him while giggling and jumping in his seat. Brook could tell the boy was excited.

"Oh that's wonderful Luffy! You're a lively fellow and I'm sure you could get a few students in this very class to join you! Yo ho ho ho!" Brook told him while sipping his cup of tea. As students started filling up the classroom, Brook pushed his seat back and stood up. "Well I wish you the best of luck Luffy. Show me what you can do as the leader of your band!"

Luffy chuckled to himself once more before repeating "I'm going to start a band!" He got up to go back to his original seat before turning back to his professor to thank him again. "My pleasure Luffy! Yo ho ho ho!" Luffy grinned once more and turned to go back to his seat where he found his long nosed friend who had arrived while Luffy was speaking with Brook. "Good morning!" he asserted as he sat down next to Usopp. "Morning Luffy." He smiled.

Luffy made himself comfortable and pulled out a scrap piece of paper and a hard cover book he had to read for his literature class from his bag, along with a pencil and started to draw a poster that he knew, for sure, would get him a couple of band mates.

Usopp made quick glances over to the giddy boy's paper to see what he was drawing when he realized… he couldn't draw for shit. "God I don't think I've ever seen a drawing so bad in my life…" he mumbled to himself unaware he was speaking aloud. Luffy turned to him and then turned back to his drawing, his grin slowly fading to a look of contemplation. "Is it really that bad?" his smile quickly returned to his face. "I think it looks fine!"

"Yeah I mean it's just… You really plan on attracting band members with a poster that… uh…. shitty?" Usopp asked while eyeing the paper Luffy had been drawing on wondering how it was even possible someone could draw that bad. Luffy simply laughed and turned to his classmate, his grin plastered on his face "YEP!" he blurted out.

Luffy continued to draw when he turned to Usopp with the most serious face. He'd only really known the guy for a week and he already felt weird when he wasn't smiling. Luffy looked at him with an expression that made him feel uncomfortable. "W-what? What are you staring at?" he asked while pulling his face back a bit. The lively boy was in his face. Literally. "Usopp..." he said seriously before his grin reappeared on his face bigger than ever. "JOIN MY BAND!"

"HUH?! What the hell? Are you joking?" Usopp questioned his friend who was much too energetic for his own good. "No! I'm serious! You can play drums better than anyone I know you have to join!" he practically begged while Usopp laughed. "Hell no! That sounds like a stupid idea man."

"Mmmm c'mon please! How about if I take you to see a band play, then will you join?!" he was desperate now. Luffy was determined to make Usopp be his bands drummer. "What do you mean 'Take you to see a band play'?" he asked out of curiosity of course. "Well there's this bar a couple blocks down the street from here! I went on Saturday and that's why I want to start my own band. If you see them, you'll definitely join I know it!" Luffy told him. Usopp just stared and wondered whether agreeing to go with his new friend was a good idea or not. But then again, Luffy didn't look like he'd really give him a choice to decline. Usopp sighed, "Fine I'll go, but that doesn't mean I'll-"

"YES! This is going to be great, you're going to love it I know!" Luffy beamed with his grin stretching from ear to ear. Usopp sighed once more thinking about what the hell he'd just gotten himself into and figured it'd be better to not think about it. Luffy sat back and kept drawing, his smile never leaving his face.

Luffy's drawing was interrupted when he felt a nudge in his side. "WHAT THE HELL USOPP?! YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE ME MESS UP MY POSTER!" he yelled wondering why the fuck his friend kept jabbing his elbow into him. "I said, YOU'RE UP! GO COME ON! Isn't this what you were waiting for?!" Usopp said as he grabbed Luffy's shoulders and repeated the words Luffy had told him last Wednesday. "GO KILL IT!" he yelled in Luffy's face and immediately Luffy smiled, shoved everything in his hands onto Usopp's lap, grabbed his guitar and ran for the stage.

As soon as Luffy stepped in front of the class he felt an overwhelming sense of excitement. This would be the first time he'd play for his classmates. He positioned his hands on his guitar and stepped forward to the mic. "Can I play?" he asked Brook who nodded and Luffy smiled and stepped back a bit. He flashed Usopp a toothy grin before starting to play. The first song that popped into Luffy's mind was one that he and Zoro learned to play together the summer after they graduated from high school.

He played and looked over at Usopp whose mouth was open at how good Luffy could play. He recognized the song as well, Undercover Martyn. Which seemed to fit Luffy quite well considering he had this talent that no one would have expected. Usopp chuckled to himself at the thought the song should be renamed Undercover Luffy. Luffy picked up his speed to play the song a bit quicker and made it sound even better than it was before. Usopp kept his eyes on Luffy's hand and noticed how quickly he was strumming the guitar.

He hadn't given much thought to being in a band before, but now that he'd finally seen Luffy play he had to admit he felt a bit excited. Of course he'd never actually tell Luffy that.

Once Luffy finished playing with a swing of his guitar around his neck, the class applauded and the person who had performed first, Bon Kurei was whistling and shouting Luffy's name, which made him smile. He was happy that his class had enjoyed his music so much. He made his way down and took his seat next to Usopp.

"That was… unexpectedly good Luffy." Usopp told him, not trying to boost the teen's ego too much. Luffy simply laughed and jumped up and down in his seat. "Thanks! Honestly, I wish I could have kept going!" he and Usopp laughed and continued to watch the rest of the people perform that day.

However as Usopp watched the other guitarists play, he concluded that no one was near as good as soloing a song acoustically as Luffy was. If he were to be in a band, not saying he would, but if he were to, he'd want someone of Luffy's caliber to be the main guitarist.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hey guys! This chapter is pretty freaking long, we know. Most of them will be about 10k so hooray for a lot of reading! Anyway, the next couple of chapters are already complete (we go hard) and Chapter 2 will be uploaded in about a week and a half - two weeks to give us time to work on further chapters :) After that, our schedule for chapters will be every other week (thursday/friday). We hope you enjoyed this chapter and we look forward to hearing any feedback you have for us! See you in chapter two :)


	3. En Route

**A/N will be at the end of the chapter!**

**NOTE: This story _will _contain manga spoilers, so you've been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I/We do not own any of the characters used in this story. All situations and events are of our own creation, however certain aspects and people of the story come from Eiichiro Oda's _One Piece._**

* * *

><p><strong>TUESDAY SEPTEMBER 16<strong>**TH****, 2014**

Luffy had just left his sociology class, which he had fallen asleep in. This wasn't a good habit to get into but he couldn't help it. He was just so disinterested he didn't care whether he fell asleep or not. He thought to himself that at least he went to the class. He checked the time on his phone and saw that it was 2:30. Zoro had told him earlier that he had work at 1 at the gym so Luffy figured this would be a good opportunity to work out and ask Zoro a very important question that he'd been meaning to ask him since he came home yesterday. Zoro had a late shift at the gym and Luffy was beyond exhausted so waiting up for him was a no no. It had slipped his mind when they were at Shanks' place but Luffy was determined to ask him today.

He went to the bike rack in the South Blue Building parking lot and sat on his bike. He took out his phone and put his headphones on. He picked a song close to the feeling he had today and decided on _Strangers by Yoko Kanno_. He sighed and smiled as he unlocked his bike, threw the lock around the handle, and began to make his way home. He enjoyed the bike ride from campus to home and vice versa. It was about 20 minutes but at the speed Luffy would go, 10. Today however, he felt like he should take it slow. He wasn't in any particular rush although he was impatient to hear Zoro's answer to his impending question.

He went down the main street where he passed about four different Starbucks cafes and smiled at almost everyone that looked up at the boy who was riding his bike on the sidewalk. He hated that this street didn't have a bike lane, making him more cautious and aware of the people walking in the opposite direction. He didn't mind it as much today though, as he felt like he had no care in the world. For anything. Well, except food and music. He picked up the pace as his eagerness to speak to Zoro grew and made it home in 10 minutes.

Once he walked inside he dropped off his things and grabbed his gym bag that always had his workout clothes in them. He quickly opened the bag to make sure they were clean clothes. Lucky for him, they were. Seems Zoro had actually gone through with doing the damn laundry for once, the lazy bastard. Luffy made his way back down to get back on his bike and head to the Impel Down Gym where Zoro worked. Luffy had also been offered a job there when they were desperate for workers but declined because he didn't want to be stuck working in a place that reeked of feet and sweat all the time.

Luffy finally arrived at the gym after making a quick pit stop at the corner store to pick up two bottles of Gatorade for himself and Zoro. He walked in and the manager sat at the front desk. He looked up and immediately recognized Luffy and smiled. "Luffy huh? Long time no see. How've you been?" the man asked.

"Oh! Hey Mihawk!" Luffy smiled as he jogged over.

"I've been good! Don't you get tired of running this place? It smells like ass all the time." Luffy asked him while laughing.

"Seems like you're still a pain in the ass huh… I don't know how Shanks puts up with you. Scratch that, the two of you are like two peas in a pod. You both get on my nerves." Mihawk said with a straight face but gave a low chuckle.

"Shut up!"

"Hahaha. It's good seeing you again. I assume you're looking for Zoro right? Last I saw him, he was in the main gym helping some old lady lift weights. It was the most amusing thing I've ever seen that kid do, let me tell you."

"No way really? Zoro would have just threw the weights at me and told me to do it myself if I asked." Luffy laughed uncontrollably at the thought of Zoro setting up an old woman with weights. He hoped he was still helping her, having the desire of getting the priceless expression Zoro probably wore on his face on camera.

"Yeah head on in and you should be able to find him. Unless that jackass is taking another one of his naps in the back. I swear I don't know why I don't just fire the damn kid." Mihawk joked.

Luffy let out another laugh and gave his temporary farewell before heading into the change room, getting into his, mainly Zoro's, gym wear, putting his things in the locker and heading out to find his best friend.

"HEY ZORO!" Luffy yelled from the entrance of the main gym. Zoro was unfortunately not, helping the old woman lift weights but was now helping some man who seemed to be fond of Zoro, perfect his axe kick.

"Hey Luffy." The man continued to kick and honestly, Luffy was kind of worried the guy was going to throw out his back.

"Zoro I have something super important to ask you." Luffy started as he sat down on the leg press next to them.

Zoro stared at him waiting for him to continue then back at the man who had almost fallen over and held back a laugh, letting out a low "pfft" in the process. "ZORO!"

"Yeah yeah I'm listening. What is it?"

"Well okay so, I was talking to my music teacher last week and-"

"The old guy who laughs like a freak?"

"Yeah him, SHUT UP DON'T INTERRUPT ME, well anyway, he said I should check out this bar down the street called Water-"

"Water 7, yeah I've heard of it. Is it good?"

"I SAID DON'T INTERRUPT ME!"

"OKAY, OKAY, holy shit, if we went at the rate you tell a story I'd be here longer than my damn shift!" Zoro retorted.

"That's because you keep interrupting me! I'm going to throw these weights at you if you do it again, you ass!" Luffy yelled.

Zoro sighed and stayed quiet, trying to get Luffy to continue his story.

"As I was saying, I went to the bar on Saturday to watch some bands play. Some were really bad Zoro I was bored out of my mind. But there was this one band that was super good. I felt like I was watching the most extravagant performance of my life!"

"How do you even know that word?" Zoro interrupted him once more, genuinely shocked at Luffy's growing vocabulary. He'd been in school what, not even two weeks and already Luffy was throwing words like that around. It wouldn't be long before he started speaking like a dignified human being with an IQ of over 3.0.

Luffy looked at him like he was about to lunge and claw at his face when Zoro apologized and urged him to continue.

"Well anyway, they were really good and after watching them, I decided I'm going to start my own band!" he finally told him while smiling widely. The man who had been practicing his kicks was sitting on the floor panting and Zoro grabbed one of the two bottles of Gatorade Luffy had brought in and handed it to him.

"A band huh?"

"Yeah! So I was wondering, well hoping really, that you'd join!"

Zoro stared at Luffy with a straight expression and Luffy's smile never left his face until he heard Zoro sigh. He stared at Zoro who he'd known since he was 14. He desperately hoped he'd join and be his bands bass guitarist. He didn't think he could settle for anyone other than Zoro. He brought something to the table that he couldn't see anyone else bringing. Plus Zoro was his best friend, who wouldn't want to be in a band with their best friend?

"Join with a knuckle head like you as the leader?" Zoro questioned. Luffy wasn't the smartest guy on the block but he did acknowledge that he was a very talented guitarist.

"Well yeah!" Luffy said with his smile returning to his face. He knew Zoro couldn't resist, plus what the hell else did he have to do? Not like he went to school or anything.

Zoro sighed once more before giving Luffy his answer, "Fine."

Luffy jumped up off the leg press and grabbed an old woman who had been waiting for Luffy to get off ever since he sat down on the machine and started twirling her around and dancing.

The gym was playing Eye of the Tiger loudly and the only people that seemed into it were the old folks who decided 3pm on a Tuesday was a great time to go work out their old fragile bodies.

"Yes, yes, yes! I've got the best bass guitarist in my band!" he sang and Zoro cringed.

"Just promise me you won't try to become the lead singer or something because seriously Luffy, you fucking make my ears bleed." Zoro told him while chuckling at how excited Luffy was for this band to be formed.

"But don't we need more members? We can't really be a band with two guitarists." He said as he crossed his arms and leaned against the arm press.

"I know! I asked my friend to be my drummer, he's really good Zoro! But he won't join until I take him to the bar to see the band I saw play. You'll come too right? Together we can convince him to join!" Luffy rambled on and continued telling Zoro about Usopp's talent on the drums.

"I don't really have a choice do I? Plus you know I can't say no to a bar." Zoro smirked. The last time he and Luffy went out to a party and drank was back in August for a friend's birthday.

"Awesome! Now I'll have the best bassist and drummer in all of Manhattan- no, the world!" Luffy boasted and Zoro just scoffed. "You're nuts Luffy." He said while secretly appreciating the compliment.

They worked out for another hour and a half talking about the type of music the band would play, the kind of tune they thought was ideal and ideas for the name of the band until Zoro's shift was over.

Since Luffy had ridden his bike to the gym, Zoro went into the trunk and took out the bike rack and put it on the back of the Jeep, lifted the bike and secured it, then the two made their way home.

* * *

><p><strong>THURSDAY SEPTEMBER 18<strong>**TH****, 2014**

Math class was most definitely Luffy's least favorite class. He'd already found almost no joy in every course he took, but math? God, nothing had ever felt so torturous and boring as that did. Numbers, formulas, weird symbols, dividing, FRACTIONS? There was no way in hell he would ever find any sort of enjoyment in that. What the hell was calculus?

Even when walking into class with an open mind, telling himself maybe he'd try this time, he always somehow ended up asleep or groaning, tapping his feet to no end. Sitting with numbers in front of him was surely hell, He could almost guarantee it.

Barring through a class like that was even more horrible to him on an empty stomach, which he so happened to be on. Waking up late and having no ride was not at all running in favor of Luffy trying to satisfy his hunger before the two-hour pit of hell. His stomach only growled and ached with each passing minute, he was so desperate and he was so close to getting up and running out of class to eat the first thing in sight.

However, he could maintain his composure. He could hold on, is what he told himself. Having more self-control than that, he actually waited until the lecture was done at 12:30 that afternoon. Freedom had never felt so sweet, especially when he began to smell the scent of the delicious greasy food from the food truck that had become much too familiar to the boy.

He followed the scent only to be greeted with a line, a line that usually really wasn't perched in front of the truck. Waiting was another thing he wasn't really fond of. So standing, in the cold, just to eat made his day even less enjoyable. It was hard enough to sit in a classroom for two hours without breaks, let alone wait in line; at this point he wasn't so sure if could make it through the day. His mind was scattered all over the place, not really one to focus, and although the sweet scent of food was holding him in line, another thing managed to grab his attention.

Not too far off in the distance, Luffy could hear the strum of a guitar playing; of course it was brought to his attention almost immediately before, but he didn't want to lose his place in line to discover exactly what it was. The music sounded like it was coming from the back of the truck, just like it had been the week prior. The sound of it wasn't bad at all, and from what he could make out, it was a lot of oldies being played. He could make out tunes from the Rolling Stones, and even the Doors. He really got a kick out of it. Maybe finding the source of this music could be better than food. Maybe. Maybe not actually.

It wasn't until the strumming of the guitar began to slow down and began playing music Luffy wasn't familiar with at all when he decided he just had to see who was playing. Leaving his spot from line, miraculously forgetting about the food awaiting him, he headed towards the direction of music. He was entirely right when guessing it came from the back of the truck, as he grew closer behind the dirty silver vehicle. Once he reached his desired destination, the guitar came to halt. Upset, he immediately looked down at the man who Luffy assumed was playing. His blond hair was covering half his face, even more so while he faced downwards lighting a cigarette between in his mouth.

"HEY YOU! You're gonna keep playing right?! You sounded awesome, don't stop now!" Luffy screamed excitedly at the guy, walking closer to him.

"I'm Luffy, I have a band and I could hear you playing from where I stood in line!" and at that moment, it hit him. He was no longer in line. In line to get food. Food. The food he had been looking forward to all day. He could feel his stomach yell at him in anger, growling loudly, making his hunger even more evident to him as well as the blonde. "FUCK! WHAT AM I DOING HERE, I WANTED FOOD!" his yelled as his hands flew up to his face to rub his temples.

"If you wanted food, why are you getting it at this shit stand?" the blonde questioned, furrowing his oddly curled eyebrow. Smoke came out of his mouth along with his words.

"What do you mean why!? It's food! Food is food, I just want food!" Luffy exclaimed, sounding a bit more distrusted than he probably should. "Actually you know what!? This is your fault! I came here because you were playing that cool music, and now I lost my place in line!"

"That really isn't my fault now is it?" the blonde rhetorically asked.

"HUH? Well, uhm. I mean" jumbled on his words and caught off guard, Luffy found it harder to think without food in his system. "What were you playing just now?" he chose to ask seconds after, figuring he should at least gain something from this odd encounter, "I could recognize the first couple songs, good choices too! They're a few of my favorites! But what you were just playin' just now, I have no clue!"

He was practically sitting next to the smoking stranger by then as the man sat back and placed his guitar back in hands, he resumed strumming the song that was unfamiliar to Luffy's ears.

"YEA! That! What song is that, it sounds so grooooovy? Like funky and shit, makes me wanna bob my head and snap my fingers", Luffy pointed out while doing the proclaimed actions.

"Nucleus."

"New clear what?"

"Nucleus, it's an old jazz fusion band. Really old." The blonde informed the him, puffing smoke.

"Aw shit, that really is so cool! I like it!" Luffy replies, staring at the way the man next to him played. Jazz fusion, jazz fuuuussiiioon. That sounded super chill and funky, it fit the guy next to him perfectly somehow. "So, you're the one who's always playing the music I hear every time I come by. Well, most of the time at least. Do you work here?" he asked with big eyes.

"Yeah, I help run this shit stand with an equally shitty old man," the blond answers, "Cooking is my thing, my priority. I just happen to really like music too though."

"Obviously!" Luffy bursts back, "Why oldies though? I mean I know they're good and all, but there are soooo many equally awesome bands now too!"

"I didn't say I only liked oldies, don't jump to conclusions. I like lots of music, but the shitty old man I'm here with always played the old stuff. I kinda grew up with it then; learned to not only love, but play because of it too." Luffy looked fascinated at the blonde's stupidly simple story. "This is just a little hobby I like to do when I'm on break." he finished off with a drag of his cigarette.

"Whoa. So you don't go to school?! All you do is play and cook, cook to eat!? That really is the life I feel oddly jealous," a pouty Luffy pointed out. Being surrounded by food all day and playing a guitar to relax every couple hours sounded like the life compared to what he was stuck doing now. School was seriously bumming him out even more than he was ready for; it was hard not to feel envious.

"I do go to school, but I'm near graduating. I only take… 2 classes? The majority of my time is dedicated here though." By now, the stranger had stopped playing his guitar and only continued to smoke the cigarette between his fingers. He was looking off into the distance, focused and thinking. Luffy turned his head in the same direction and noticed an older man that looked homeless. He was rummaging around a trash bin near a bench, his clothing tattered, a plastic bag of who knows what in one hand. Looking at him made Luffy really sad.

"Here hold this." the blond suddenly commanded Luffy as he shoved the guitar in his lap, stood up and headed through the back entrance of the food truck right behind them. Luffy did as he was told, confused and tried to figure out what this was all about. Should he just leave and take the guitar? No, he wouldn't do that, it's much too cruel. Plus, he already had his own and if he stole something now he would never be able to return to get food and that was the worst-case scenario in his mind. The line must've gotten longer by now. Fuck. And was that yelling coming from within the truck? What the hell was that blond guy doing?

"I'M STILL ON BREAK YOU SHITTY OLD MAN, THIS IS FOR SOME PEOPLE. I TOLD YOU TO FUCK OFF, I'LL BE BACK." The blonde's voice was loud as he kicked the door open, two plates full of food in his hand. "Here, this is for you, since you lost you place in line because of me or whatever." He places one of the plates right next to Luffy. He now started his way towards the homeless man, a trail of smoke following him. Putting the man's guitar down, Luffy grabbed his plate of food and began to eat as if he had never eaten a thing in his life while keeping his eyes glued on the blonde.

They were both a bit too far for Luffy to hear a word, but he could see the blonde gesturing towards the nearby bench as he approached the other. The homeless man did so, and they both sat and chatted for a bit before the blonde handed over the other plate of food to him. Overwhelmed, the homeless man continuously bowed his head, nodding and smiling. When the man began to eat almost just as furiously as Luffy did, the blonde mouthed a few more words proceeding to leave him be and make his way back. Luffy was beyond content, already finished with his food, a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Why is my guitar on th-"

"WOW! THAT WAS SO AMAZING, YOU'RE LIKE SOME SORT OF FOOD ANGEL!" the blonde's mouth hung open, cigarette between his lips, unable to finish his question before Luffy burst out with his comment. "SERIOUSLY THAT WAS SO NICE OF YOU, YOU GAVE ME AND THAT HOMELESS MAN FOOD! Man, I'm so glad you're my friend now. Free food and kick ass kindness!"

"It was nothing really, I just can't stand seeing people go without eating." he retorted, grabbing his guitar and taking a long last drag of smoke before throwing the butt on the floor and stepping on it.

Luffy chuckled, still fascinated. "Thanks for the free food by the way, curly brow!"

"It's Sanji, so don't ever call me that again or I'll kick you in the jaw!" he scoffs immediately, "And that's the last time you get free food okay? This was a one time thing, don't get used to it." he finished off before heading back into the food truck. Yelling almost immediately preceded his departure once inside. Luffy continued to sit in the same spot, now happy and full. Still laughing to himself, he processed the series of events that had just happened.

"OH SHIT!" he jumped up unexpectedly, "WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN!?" His phone had just gone off, a reminder he set himself reminding him there were only five minutes left before his intro to politics class started. He was going to be late, again, and to a class that was probably worse than math now that Luffy thought about it, sprinting towards the direction of his second nightmare.

* * *

><p><strong>SATURDAY SEPTEMBER 20<strong>**TH****, 2014**

The windshield wipers went back and forth as Luffy followed them with his eyes. It was a rainy night in Manhattan. He thanked God Zoro had a car, otherwise then what? They'd all bike to the bar in this heavy rain?

"Oi Zoro, turn here! This is the street!"

"Okay, okay." Zoro said as he went to switch lanes to make a left turn.

"NO, NO! RIGHT! I SAID TURN HERE DIDN'T YOU SEE MY HAND?" Luffy shouted as he grabbed Zoro's arm.

"Shit, WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY TURN RIGHT THEN?"

Zoro quickly switched lanes, again, and made a right where they pulled up into a quiet and rather simple neighborhood. It wasn't too far from their place but still, with Zoro driving and their GPS not working, it took them about twice the time to finally pull up into Usopp's driveway.

Zoro was about to send Usopp a text telling him to get his ass outside, but Luffy stretched over and honked on the horn. Loud. Enough times for even a couple of dogs to start barking from the neighboring houses.

Usopp drew back the curtains from the window at the front of the house and just stared at the two as best he could through the pouring rain and blinding headlights with a 'Really? That many FUCKING times?' expression before closing them again, grabbing his wallet and jacket, then running to the car.

"Holy shit, it's really fucking pouring down, huh?" Zoro asked him as Usopp got into the back of the adults Jeep.

Usopp glared at him and put his seatbelt on as Luffy laughed. He was drenched and had been outside for less than four seconds.

"Fuck you." He spat.

The two boys in the front both laughed as Zoro reversed out of the driveway and headed off to the bar Luffy had bugged them to go to.

"So HEY, Usopp, was that the garage you said we could use?" Luffy asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I cleaned it out too so we'd have space to set up my drums and a place for everyone to stand. Although my car is still in there, it's busted right now but I think once I fix it we'll have more than enough room."

"You're going to fix your own car?! Cool!" Luffy was impressed. This guy could play the drums, was a graphic design major, knew how to fix his car by the looks of it, and had the longest nose Luffy had ever see.

"What kinda car you got?" Zoro asked while driving down the main road.

"Restomod Mustang. 1960."

Zoro raised his eyebrow and Usopp could see him through the rearview mirror. "Damn no way. How'd you get your hands on one of those?" he questioned, genuinely intrigued.

"I found it at an old scrap yard a couple years back. It was in tatters but I managed to save up and buy parts for it to fix it up."

"Ohhh…" he hummed impressed by the teen's lucky find.

"That's so cool Usopp!" Luffy shouted as he turned his entire body to face him.

"Tell me that once I finally get it running." Usopp joked and leaned back in the seat, finally a bit dried off from the rain that had soaked him fifteen minutes prior.

The boys chatted about their half formed band and Luffy questioned everything about Usopp's vehicle while blasting Echoes by The Rapture and eventually, they had arrived at the bar, though not before getting lost and going around the same block twice.

"Jesus man you drive worse than my grandfather. And he's 90."

"Shut the hell up before I kick you out and force you to walk in the rain."

Luffy laughed at the two of them arguing and counted down to three before running out of the car and to the front of the bar when the two who were arguing called out his name and told him to wait as they followed not too far behind.

The guard at the door was the same man as last week and Luffy felt relieved there wouldn't be any problems and was genuinely shocked to see no lineup outside. He'd just practically waltz right in the same way he did the first time and no one would question him.

"Are you sure this bar is… good?" Usopp asked him speaking a bit loudly as the heavy rain hit the cement.

"YEAH! IT'S REALLY GREAT! WE KINDA LUCKED OUT SINCE THERES NO LINE UP!" Luffy yelled.

Zoro looked around before adding "Are you sure? Kinda looks like any old ordinary bar to me Lu-"

"IT'S GREAT YOU JUST HAVE TO GO INSIDE!" Luffy insisted as he grabbed both Zoro and Usopp's arms and dragged them to the front where the guard stood.

The big man asked for his, Zoro and Usopp's ID's took a quick glance, then handed them back, allowing them entrance to Water 7.

Luffy, Zoro and Usopp walked into the bar to hear Kanye & Jay-Z's 'No Church in the Wild' blasting. People were on the dance floor body against body singing, or in this case, shouting the lyrics.

_Human beings in a mob_

_What's a mob to a king?_

_What's a king to a god?_

_What's a god to a non-believer?_

_Who don't believe in anything?_

Luffy wasn't particularly a fan of rap, but he had to admit the song was pretty catchy. He waved is hand in the direction of the bar stand where he spotted the bartender from last week.

"Oi Luffy! Nice seeing you here again! Who're these guys?" Franky asked while wiping the inside of a glass with a dry rag.

"Hey Franky!" Luffy shouted, "These are my friends Zoro and Usopp!" he said sitting down on one of the stools. Zoro at his left and Usopp at his right.

"Nice to meet you boys, I'm Franky. I hope you guys enjoy your night here, can I get you guys anything _suuuuuper_ to start off?"

"I'll take a jameson on the rocks."

"Uh, gin and vodka."

"Surprise me!"

"Sounds good boys I'll get right on it." As Franky was getting their drinks ready, Usopp looked around and saw the empty stage.

"Alright here you all go, jameson on the rocks, gin and vodka, and for you Luffy I made tonight's special! A classic manhattan cocktail! It's suuuuper, I'm sure you'll like it!"

"Cool!" Luffy smiled as he took a gulp of his drink. Usopp and Zoro watched him waiting for his response. "This… is… AMAZING! I love the cherry flavor Franky it's really good!" he exclaimed and the three men laughed.

"Well I would hope so, I made it with suuuuuper Sazerac and Vya." He told them as he resumed drying off the wet glasses as he was doing before they approached the bar.

"Scissors and What?"

"Sazerac and-" he cut himself off as he caught the glance Usopp was giving him meaning he'd never understand even if Franky were to explain it a hundred times.

"Never mind kiddo, just enjoy your time." He finished as he walked off to tend to a couple of other people that had sat at the north side of the bar.

"He's cool right?! He doesn't care that we're underage or anything!" Luffy said as he kept drinking. "So good…" he groaned. He really enjoyed how Franky had made him a sweet and smooth drink considering Luffy was never really a drinker anyway, unlike Zoro who took anything and everything hard and in large quantities.

"When are the bands going to-"

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE! WHO'S READY FOR TONIGHTS SUUUUUUPER PERFORMANCES BY SOME VERY TALENTED AND SUUUUUUPER COOL BANDS?!" Franky was up on stage yelling into a microphone that looked oddly small in the hands of such a big man.

"Okay then." Usopp said as he laughed at the coincidental timing.

"It's starting it's starting!" Luffy chanted as he turned his body in the direction of the stage ready to see the band he'd been waiting to see perform since last week again.

One after the other, bands would play their selected songs in whatever way they saw fit to suit their specific noise. However none of them could compare to the kind of… art as Luffy would describe it that was Corazon. Their music was so… breathtaking. The more Luffy thought about it the more impatient he grew to get these half as good bands off the stage and see the real deal perform.

"Luffy these guys are alright but they aren't anything special… I feel the same way I do when you're trying to talk to me about school. It's a waste of my time." Zoro groaned.

"I hate to have to agree, but I agree. Luffy this doesn't really peak my interest…" Usopp moped.

"JUST WAIT YOU HAVE TO WAIT FOR THE BEST BAND TO PERFORM!" he yelled loud enough to catch Franky's attention who headed back to their direction.

"You know… they aren't playing tonight Luffy." He told the teen who's face immediately dropped into an expression of disappointment and sadness.

"What?! Why the hell not?!" he asked aggressively. He'd wanted so badly to hear them play again, to have Zoro and Usopp hear them play, to maybe… maybe even meet them and talk to them about music.

"They don't play here every week, just every so often. And when they do, it's a suuuuuper big deal, the place is packed. Tonight's a little less busy than it usually is when those guys are on stage."

Luffy pouted as Franky made him another drink in hopes of lightening up the boy's mood that'd now been shattered.

Luffy took the drink and downed it in one go, to Zoro's amazement.

"Luffy chill out. It's okay, we can just come see them some other time."

"Yeah I mean it was fun coming here and all but lets face it if they aren't here then-"

"Oh who said they weren't here? I said they weren't performing. Those guys are sitting right over there in the quieter side of the bar." Franky said pointing behind him to the right.

Sure enough, the same tattooed man and his band were sitting at a booth in the corner of the bar and Luffy couldn't believe his eyes. He was so happy. He could finally go talk to them, ask them about music, were there any instruments the tattooed man could play? Could he play guitar? When did they form their band? All these questions ran through his mind as he got out of his seat and tried to make his way past the sweaty dancers and drunken messes blocking his way.

As he got closer to their booth, he paused. He stopped moving. He wasn't even blinking. What the hell was he doing? What the hell was he going to say? 'Hey I'm a big fan of your music please answer all 500 of my questions'? No. But nothing would come to his mind. He just was just so eager to speak to them at this point he didn't even care what came out of his mouth. As long as it wasn't gibberish or vomit.

"Hey I'm Monkey D. Luffy! You guys are Corazon right?! Actually nevermind, I know you are! I saw you play last week but didn't get a chance to talk to you guys so hi! Your band is really great I really love your music and it might sound weird because I've only seen you guys play once but-"

"Kid slow down slow down you're talking like we're about to up and leave and you're trying to stop us." The man with the turquoise snap back said.

"Yeah take it easy you-" the man in the black hat was cut off by Luffy

"But you don't understand! I was super bummed last week! I was going to talk to you guys, but my brother called and told me he was at my place, and I forgot, so I had to go, but I was going to say hey I swear and then when I hung up you guys were gone so I couldn't and-"

"LUFFY!" Zoro yelled from behind and pulled his friend back and whispered in his ear that he needed to calm down.

"Sorry about that, he's got low alcohol tolerance." Usopp said trying to excuse his friends "fangirling".

"I don't even think it's that Usopp this guys a real nut job even when he hasn't had anything to drink." Zoro groaned, keeping a firm hold on Luffy's arm.

The tattooed man looked like he'd just broken out into cold sweats as he just stared at Luffy. He'd met fans before, but none of them were like him. He lowered his head and took a swing of his drink, which Zoro presumed was scotch. He liked him already and didn't even know the guys name.

"Don't worry about it. I'm Penguin, this is Shachi, and that's Law." He said introducing himself and the other band mates. Luffy's eyes immediately darted to look at the tattooed man whose name he'd now known to be Law. Law. It suited him. He smiled and giggled while Usopp and Zoro sighed.

"We're sorry he bothered you guys." Zoro started and nudged Usopp in the side

"Yeah sorry!" he quickly apologized as well before Zoro finished off by telling them to have a good rest of their night.

Luffy pouted as Zoro pulled him away from their table and kept mumbling things like 'Fuck you Zoro you suck' and 'You too Usopp' quietly but still loud enough for the boys to hear.

"No, no! You guys seem cool, sit, stay, have a drink!" the man named Shachi told them.

"REALLY?!" Luffy wiggled his way out of Zoro's tight grip and before getting a reassurance, immediately took a seat across from Law and smiled. Law didn't really speak. He just took glances at the three boys and grunted to himself.

The other two boys took a seat next to Luffy and there was a strange feel of awkwardness surrounding them. That's when Luffy opened up his mouth again, to everyone's surprise though, to only ask one question rather than a hundred.

"So how long have you guys been a band?" he grinned. Luffy wanted to know everything there was about them. Especially the tattooed man who unfortunately kept quiet. He desperately wanted to talk to him directly and normally, he would. But for some strange reason, he was afraid of being ignored by him. Being dismissed and avoided. He figured if he kept asking questions that the man would have to answer one of them eventually. Right?

"Uh, maybe 7 years? We all met in university and music was a common interest and uh, here we are." Penguin told him while shoving a few nachos that were on a rather large platter into his mouth.

Luffy wanted to ask them more questions, but the familiar feeling of hunger soon came over him as he eyed the food.

"Oh, you want some? Shits really big, Law doesn't eat this junk so it's just us two and we'd never be able to finish it all." Shachi offered them.

"Really?! Thanks!" Luffy pretty much took that as a go ahead to eat as much as he wanted and pulled the platter closer to his side so he didn't have to reach across the table every time he went to grab more.

Penguin and Shachi laughed as Zoro and Usopp sighed in embarrassment. How could Luffy be so outgoing all the damn time?

"Oh hey wait! Wasn't there another dude with you guys last week? Where is he?"

"Oh he's talking about Bepo. He's out sick he, ate too many shrimp cocktails yesterday and could not stop shitti-"

"Dude come on." Shachi interrupted Penguins story.

"Hey boys I see you made yourselves acquainted with the band huh? Can I get you any more suuuuuuper drinks?" Franky asked. When did he even get there? Luffy wondered but just gave him a thumbs up.

"Uh I'll take a refill of mine-"  
>"Same." The two other bandmates of Corazon told him while Zoro and Usopp also agreed.<p>

"I'm fine." Came a husky voice from the end of the booth. Luffy looked at Law and was sort of in a trance. Two words. Two words were all it took for Luffy to be almost 200% more interested in the man.

"Oh? He talks?" Zoro joked and the whole table broke out into laughter.

Law shot Zoro a glare but he kept laughing, disregarding the expression the other was giving him.

"Don't mind him, Law's always like this." Penguin told them as they all continued to laugh.

The group continued to crack jokes and talk about music for hours while ordering drink after drink, Luffy and Law the only ones to stay relatively sober.

"We're a band too!" Luffy blurted out during the middle of Zoro and Penguin's conversation over bass guitars.

Law lifted his head a bit as the giddy boy had suddenly sparked his interest.

"Oh yeah? Cool what's your band called?" Shachi slurred. Their new found friend had a few too many shots of jack.

"Well… we haven't decided yet. But it'll be something wicked!" he said and caught the low chuckle that came from Law before turning to address him.

"Whats so fu-"

"Luffy I never said I'd join your band yet." Usopp reminded him that he hadn't even joined and Luffy was already going around telling people they were a band.

"Haha you said yet! You will! I know you will!" Luffy shouted and Law kept his eyes on the boy watching how free spirited and lively he was.

"Hahaha! Well good luck with saying no to the kid, he doesn't look like he'll really give you a choice." Penguin told Usopp while laughing.

"Hah, That's what I told hi-"

"THAT'S WHAT I SAID!" Luffy cut Zoro off and laughed even harder.

"I'm going to have the best drummer in all of New York in my band! No, the whole world!" Luffy bragged once again and Usopp fell prey to his compliments before snapping back to his senses and rejecting Luffy again and again.

The two went at it over Zoro for a few minutes as the other band laughed at their childish antics.

"So you play the drums then? What about you two?"

"GUITAR!" Luffy shouted instantaneously dropping the little argument that had been going back and forth between him and Usopp to answer the other man.

"Bass." Zoro replied while holding Usopp back from lunging at his friend.

Law then directed his attention to the young teen.

"You play guitar?"

Luffy was half in shock that he'd actually asked him something but half excited that he'd finally be able to have a conversation with him.

"Yeah!" he said smiling widely.

"Is that so…" Law asked rhetorically as he looked at Penguin and asked him to hand over the guitar that was zipped away in a black case leaning against the edge of the booth. Luffy had wondered how he'd never noticed it before but quickly directed his attention back to Law, who started tuning the guitar.

Luffy's eyes locked onto the man who'd started playing a few chords to make sure it was tuned properly. He was pretty much in awe at the fact he could play guitar. The other four men continued their conversation about God knows what, Luffy certainly didn't. He stared at Law and blinked a couple of times to see that he was now handing him the instrument.

"Here, play something."

Law was oddly curious to see the boy's talent with his own eyes. He seemed confident enough to know that he wasn't being lied to, but still. Some part of him just wanted to see. To know.

"Oh, uh, okay!" Luffy said in a skittish manner and took the guitar from the man's hands when he noticed the same tattoos that had caught his eyes the week prior. ' H' was tattooed on both his hands knuckles and Luffy was in dire need of asking him about them. Why death? Was he some sort of crazy dude?

Luffy shifted a bit to make himself comfortable with the man's guitar in his lap. He played a few strings while he thought of what he should play first.

Luffy started playing chords to A-Punk. For some reason, Vampire Weekend was all that'd pop up into his head. Law watched as the teen played and caught the dorky smile that he'd been sporting pretty much the whole night.

"Hey hey, you're pretty good! You say you got a band, so you must know battle of the bands is coming up, you guys thinking of participating?" Penguin asked Luffy.

Zoro looked over at Luffy who kept plucking at chords.

"What?"

"Oh yeah! Yeah we're totally going to do it! Are you guys already signed up for it? We're going to kick your ass so you better watch out!" he told them.

"Luffy are you stupid? Why would we enter a competition like that with only three people? None of us can even sing! I can't, Zoro can't, and you fucking sound like roadkill!"

"So you are in the band!" Luffy had managed to only catch the fact Usopp kept involving himself and referring to the band as 'we'.

"No. No way. Absolutely not." Law retorted. "I have better things to do than enter a childish competition."

"How old are you anyway? No offense but you look kiiiindaaa old…" Usopp slurred his words. He and Shachi had started a mini competition to see who could drink the most shots in the time it took Luffy to finish his little, whatever it was, on the guitar.

"Oh come on Law! Don't be such a sour puss. It's just for shits and giggles who cares, lighten up will-" Shachi said while swallowing to hold back his vomit that sat in his throat "-you…"

"Why the hell would I waste my time kicking kids asses at this shit? They make it an all ages bar for six months while the competition goes on and the place is crawling with childish fools."

"We're joining. I'm sure Bepo would love to join, don't you Shachi?" Penguin asked his band mate but was a bit too late and saw his friend run off to the bathroom with Usopp not too far behind.

"I think they took like, 8 shots each. Honestly I'm not quite sure, they were going at it pretty quick. Haha I'm surprised they lasted that long." Zoro laughed. He took one shot and mocked the sick faces that Shachi and Usopp had, making the entire table rattle with laughter.

"Oh yeah! Here!" Luffy said handing the guitar back to Law who extended his hand and took it out of his possession.

"You play pretty good… for a mediocre guitarist." He said smirking at the teen.

"Hey! I play great, shut up!" Luffy hollered over the table.

Law let out a low laugh, which was rare. Even Penguin looked over at him like 'what the fuck Law?'

"Zoro… you seriously… have got to take me home right now…" Usopp slurred as he slowly walked back to the table the other four men sat at.

"Wheres Shachi?" Law asked him, curious to know whether his friend had died or not due to alcohol poisoning in the washroom.

"He's-" Usopp covered his mouth and spoke with it over his lips, just incase something happened to find it's way back up his throat. "In there…" he said pointing to the door of the washroom before bringing his hand back to his stomach and plopped himself down in his seat.

"Alright, that's it then. We should go Luffy, I don't think it's a good idea to stay here any longer." Zoro mumbled while getting up and sliding out of the booth over Usopp. He stumbled a bit as he leaned over to pick the drunken mess up and Law looked at him with the same serious expression he'd been sporting the most part of the night.

"You've had a couple of drinks yourself, I don't think I have to tell you not to drive but-"

"Yeah I know, Luffy." He said catching the boy's attention who was finishing off the rest of the nachos on the platter. He threw his keys at him, Luffy catching them mid air.

"Sweet! You never let me drive the jeep, this is going to be awesome!" Luffy said as he stood up on the booth seat, leaned down to grab the last of the nachos, stuffed them in his mouth, then jumped off.

Zoro said his goodbyes and dragged Usopp to the car who also managed to slur out a 'cya cool band coolest band cool band' and headed out for the car. Penguin also said goodbye and got up to go check on his friend who he swore, he could faintly hear hurling noises coming from.

"It was really nice meeting you guys! You're all really cool, I'm glad we're friends now!" Luffy grinned as he spoke to Law who didn't move from his seat.

He raised his eyebrows, "Friends? Who said we were friends?" he asked.

"Shut up! I did!" Luffy said while walking off a bit before turning around to yell 'GOODBYE FRIEND!' to get on the tattooed man's nerves. Law watched as the cheerful teen said a quick farewell to Franky then exited the bar.

* * *

><p><strong>MONDAY SEPTEMBER 22<strong>**ND****, 2014**

Luffy was running late. Again. At this point it wasn't even surprising. Not to him, and certainly not to anyone else than knew him. He was wondering whether Usopp had come to a decision about becoming his bands drummer and was ridiculously impatient. As he made his way to class he was surprised to see even Usopp wasn't there. It'd been raining all throughout the weekend and didn't show any signs of letting up now, making a lot of the students walk in late and mutter a 'fuck' or a 'god damn it', cursing they didn't bring an umbrella and had to find shelter under their backpacks.

Luffy pushed his now damp hair back and sat down in his and Usopp's usual seats while he ever so impatiently waited for his friend to get his ass to class and tell him, "I'll be your bands drummer!" Or something like that. He also mentally thanked Zoro for telling him not to take his guitar today; otherwise it'd be soiled.

Brook walked up on stage and told the class they'd wait another 10 minutes for any late students to arrive before finishing off the rest of the performances. Luffy figured there was about 50 more considering the class had gotten even larger than it was the first day.

After two minutes the impatient boy found himself sending his friend a very lengthy worded, "where are you?"

_TXT: USOPP! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?! YOU'RE LATE, EVEN LATER THAN ME GET THE HELL TO CLASS I SWEAR IM GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS IF YOU DON'T WALK THROUGH THE DOORS IN THE NEXT TWENTY SECONDS!_

Luffy hit send and then turned his body to stare at the door. People walked in, but none of them were Usopp. He was getting agitated. Usopp said he'd think about joining, but what the hell was there to think about? He and Zoro we're top notch guitarists and damn it, Usopp would be blessed to be their drummer. Is what Luffy would have thought, had he not been too busy picturing their "future band" playing together.

Finally, after fifteen long, agonizing minutes, Usopp walked into class. Drenched. Brook had already begun picking out names of students to preform but every student he'd picked so far, was absent. Usopp walked down the aisle and before he could sit down, Luffy yelled at him.

"What the hell Usopp?! Why are you so late?! Why didn't you answer my text?! I said 20 seconds not minutes!" he paused as he remembered that Sabo yelled at him like this almost every single time they made plans to go out somewhere and Sabo was in charge of transportation. He calmed himself down and watched as Usopp took off his wet jacket and put it on the empty seat next to him.

"Sorry Luffy, really. I slept in and then I was starving so I had to make my own breakfast then the bus was late and-"

"It's okay." Luffy told him, trying to push forward the real conversation he longed to have ever since Saturday.

"What are you staring at? My hair? I didn't have time to shower so I-"

"USOPP."

"Wh-what?" he hated the way Luffy could sound so intimidating with such a young looking face. It didn't suit him. He'd much rather see the teen giggly and grinning all the time.

"Well?!"

"Well what?! You keep staring at me and I don't know what- oh. Oh." He finished while smirking. "Heh. The band thing right? You still want the great drummer Usopp to join huh Lu-"

"ARE YOU JOINING OR NOT? Not that I'll take no for an answer, but it'd be easier if you just joined." The unstable kid now looked Usopp dead in the eyes as they lowered their voices knowing if they interrupted the performances going on, Brook might just kick their asses for it. That is, if the chick on stage didn't get to them first.

"Well I've thought about it. Give me credit will you? I even spent all weekend thinking of names-"

"SO YOU'RE JOINING?! HELL YEAH!" Luffy blurted out. Shit. Now he'd done it. His smile quickly went to an expression of 'oh fuck' as he knew he'd probably yelled a wee bit too loud and interrupted the girl on stage. He kept his head turned to Usopp but slowly darted his eyes in the direction of the stage to see the girl continue on with her performance as if the loud teen hadn't just screamed in the middle of it.

Luffy giggled to himself before Usopp could reject his offer once more, "N-No! I didn't say that, you're putting words in my mouth!"

"Usopp. I don't believe you." Luffy turned to him. This was a first, all throughout their three week long friendship Luffy had bought all the lies he'd told him. From 'I've got over 50,000 twitter followers!' to 'there's a bronze statue of me in Prague'. He believed every single one.

"Huh. I guess I can't get past you all the time… I'm in, Luffy. I, the Great Drummer Usopp, will join your band." He finished and Luffy's eyes had gotten even bigger than he'd ever seen before. The guitarist opened his mouth to yell what Usopp guessed was probably a bunch of 'HELL YEAH'S!' and 'WOO'S!', so he lunged over and put his hand over his mouth.

"Shut up, shut up! If we get in trouble now I'm quitting before we even get started!" he whispered to the boy who he could feel smiling widely under his hand. Luffy grabbed his wrist and took it off his mouth before whispering,

"I'm not going to let the best drummer I've ever met go. Shi shi shi!"

Usopp's face was priceless. "Oh shut- shut up you. I'm not the best drummer. S-shut up! You give me too much credit, Luffy!" he said as he put his hand behind his head and started rubbing it with the biggest grin Luffy had ever seen on his face.

He couldn't wait. Luffy was so fucking excited. He couldn't fucking wait. So. Fucking. Excited. He kept picturing their first practice over and over trying to imagine how it'd go. Zoro had told him he took a liking to Usopp, so there were no problems band mate wise. But then he paused to think, where the fuck are they going to practice?

"Oi Usopp, how big is your house?" Luffy asked him wile simultaneously sending Zoro a text telling him the good news and asking if he knew anywhere they could practice.

"Uh big enough since it's just me, I guess? Why?"

"Well Zoro and I live in an apartment, if we were to practice there we'd probably get kicked out."

"Hmmm… well my place has a pretty big garage we could use it once we've formed the whole band." He told him and again, Luffy's eyes went wide.

"Really?! Awesome! That's great, oh man I'm so fucking excited Usopp! We're going to be really awesome, I can feel it!" he giggled in his seat.

He sent Zoro another text saying saying: NEVERMIND. USOPP HAS A HUGE GARAGE WE CAN USE AND IT'S GOING TO BE SO. FUCKING. WICKED. ZORO.

There was absolutely no way for Luffy to express his excitement with words. He, his best friend and now his new friend were all going to be in a band together.

"Hmm… what was that you were saying about band names earlier?"

"What? I didn't say anything!" Usopp pretended to not know what his friend walk talking about. The names he'd thought of just came to him during the middle of the night at random and he'd written them down but thinking back to them now, they sounded really embarrassing. He was half asleep when he came up with them after all.

"C'mon, tell me! We can brainstorm together look," he began as he reached into his bag and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper, a pencil, and a hardcover book to write on. "Okay, okay, how about… oh oh! The three musketeers!"

"Luffy you can't do that, isn't it copyright or some shit?"

"How the hell should I know?"

"Plus, none of us can sing so we'd need another member…"

"Four musketeers then! I bet that isn't copy whatever."

"We have to be original, plus who the fuck wants to say 'Oh, I listen to the Four fucking Musketeers~! They're sooo cool~!'?"

"DO you have any better ideas smart ass?"

"Well how about 'Those Awesome Dudes'?"

Luffy stared and wondered whether he'd heard Usopp correctly.

"That… is a GREAT NAME! WE'RE AWESOME! AND WE'RE DUDES! USOPP YOU'RE A GENIUS!"

"Oh I don't know about genius-"

"Zoro said it sounds stupid and he's not going to be in a band called Those Awesome Dudes."

"What? When did you-"

"While you were basking in the glory of being called a genius, I sent him a text."

"Basking? What the fuck? Just last week you were asking me what 'epitome' meant."

"Yeah my english lit class is pretty cool, I learned all these big words, Shank's thinks I'm like that one really smart old guy now."

"Einstein?"

"Yeah Frankenstein whatever."

"Wasn't he good at math? Not English?"

"How the fuck should I know?"

The two of them went back and forth thinking up the most idiotic band names. Each one, they'd send to Zoro who would instantly reply with a big: _FUCK. NO_.

* * *

><p>"Zoro!" Luffy yelled as he walked through the door of their apartment. "I'm home and I brought our new… DRUMMER!" he was ecstatic. Of course they still had a ways to go before they could really call themselves a "band".<p>

"Hn. Welcome home. Hey Usopp. Want a beer?" he offered as he walked to the fridge.

"A beer at 12?"

"Shit late I know, here." He said sarcastically as he handed one to the long nosed drummer and tossed one to Luffy. They all sat on the couch in the living room and began brainstorming ideas for the name they wanted to go by.

"Shouldn't we decide this after we have all the members?" Zoro asked the new leader of the band.

Usopp then added a follow up question. "How many more people are joining anyway?"

"Uh… I'd like a couple more. A singer obviously and whoever else we can find that sounds really good!"

"We should find someone to play the triangle." Zoro joked and they all laughed.

"Haha and maybe the xylophone too. That'd be one hell of a band." Added Usopp.

"We'd be an orchestra then, not a band." Zoro said as he took a big gulp of his beer.

The three boys laughed and gave up on finding a name, at least for the day. Every thing they'd come up with was two random words stuck together in hopes of it sounding like a cool combination or Luffy yelling out random words like 'Exorcism' and 'Calligraphy'.

"This is no good we're hopeless." Usopp said with a low dissatisfied chuckle.

Suddenly Luffy shot up out of his seat to name off what the other two thought had to be the stupidest string of names they'd ever heard. "What about Polar Bear Lion? Tiger Wolf Lion? Dango Gorilla Lion?" Luffy grinned.

"What the fuck? Do you have some sort of lion fetish?" Zoro asked him laughing aloud with Usopp.

"WELL I DON'T SEE YOU GUYS THINKING OF ANY NAMES!"

"What's up with the weird string of animals thou-"

"SHUT UP!" Luffy said chucking a pillow to hit Usopp in the face- well. Nose.

It was no use. The three of them eventually decided it'd be best to come up with a name after their band had been completely formed and there were more heads available to be thinking about it rather than just them. Because no matter how hard they tried, everything sounded bad.

"Screw this. Usopp you got your drum sticks with you?" Zoro asked him as he got up and headed to his room.

"Yeah why?"

Zoro reappeared in the living room not even 30 seconds later with his guitar and amp. He plugged it in and tuned his guitar and looked at Luffy indicating he should get his ass up and grab his guitar too.

"Alright! Let's just fuck around, READY USOPP?! DRUM US IN!" Luffy shouted.

"Uh on what exactly am I supposed to drum you in on?"

"The coffee table, the wall, the TV stand, your choice." Zoro told him while standing up t strap the guitar around his shoulder and held it tightly waiting for Usopp to choose whatever he'd use as his drums for the time being.

Usopp sat himself down on the floor in front of the coffee table and twirled his sticks around in his hand a couple of times before beginning to play a beat.

The newly formed band mates began playing songs by The Killers all night long until Usopp had noticed the time was 11:48pm and told them he to go home and sleep since he had an early class the next day. Luffy and Zoro had both offered him a spot on the couch but he insisted he go home since his things for class were there anyway. They all said their goodbyes then Luffy went for a quick shower, followed by Zoro.

The two headed off to bed and Luffy was satisfied with the way his day went. He was especially excited for the coming days where he figured he'd find new members of his band.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hey guys! We ended up being really impatient and decided to release this chapter way earlier than we had planned, but whatever! We hope you enjoyed it and we'd greatly appreciate reviews/feedback from you guys! Thanks so much for reading you're all great~ S&R.


	4. Well Begun is Half Done

**A/N: Hey guys! If you've made it this far, congrats. We really hope you enjoy this chapter, it's super long we put a lot of effort and work into it so reviews would be greatly appreciated! They fuel our fire to release long ass chapters like these so yeah :) Anyway, we both look forward to reading your feedback, enjoy enjoy enjoy! *Justin Bieber voice* swaggie **

**~ ALSO: Check out the link in our bio to listen to our playlist including all the songs from chapters 1-4 :) ~**

**NOTE: This story _will _contain manga spoilers, so you've been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I/We do not own any of the characters used in this story. All situations and events are of our own creation, however certain aspects and people of the story come from Eiichiro Oda's _One Piece. _I/We also do not own any of the music, movies or television shows/networks used in the story.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>MONDAY SEPTEMBER 22<strong>**ND****, 2014**

Finally after 9 excruciating hours of school, Luffy was able to go home. He wasn't able to get that good of a sleep last night and could really go for a nap. The fact Usopp hadn't been there today either made him all the more eager to get the hell off campus and into his messy but warm bed.

He got his bike and began going home by the same route he'd always take. He went down the short hill and felt the air waking him a bit. Making him more observant. He hummed along to '_When You Were Young_' by The Killers that blasted through his headphones, when he suddenly noticed a man.

He rode his bike faster as he recognized the man who'd just walked out of the Starbucks a block ahead. He'd quickly caught a glimpse of the side of his face before he turned to walk the same direction Luffy was riding in. He chased after the man and his beanie almost flew off at the speed he was going and he had to hold onto it with one hand, avoiding people on the sidewalk single handedly. Once he'd gotten close enough that he figured the man would hear him, he called out his name.

"Hey! Law, hey!" Luffy called out from behind the singer. Law turned around to see the same eccentric teen from the bar on Saturday.

"Luffy. Hey."

"You didn't forget my name!"

"Why would I have forgotten?" Law smirked and continued walking as Luffy got off his bike and walked alongside him.

"I dunno. But I'm glad you didn't!"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah! Hey where are you off to? You look kinda…"

Law was wearing dark blue skinny jeans with a rip at the knee and a black sweater with a leather jacket on top. He didn't know. Kinda what? He liked the way Law looked. It suited him. The whole punk-y look. To him, Law looked like he gave negative 26 fucks and then some. He just smiled as they kept walking.

"Kinda what?" the older man asked the teen who was just giggling to himself.

"You didn't answer my question!"

"You didn't answer mine." Law said back to him while sipping on his still too hot coffee, then smirking causing the teen to pout.

"Well I asked you first, it's common courtesy to answer!"

"You really do keep impressing me with your ever growing vocabulary."

"Don't change the subject!"

"I'm going to work."

Luffy was shocked, and _jealous_. Law got to go to work and of course that seemed like an odd thing to be jealous of, but he played music. That was his job. He got to play music, play music for people who would enjoy it and tell him that they loved how good he sounded when he hit the high notes and how good he looked when doing so.

"I'm really envious." Luffy said as he leaned his head back to stare at the sky. It wasn't particularly cold today, but wasn't all that nice either. At least the sky was clear, no rain, no snow. Just blue.

"It's not that great."

"What do you mean?! I'd much rather be doing that then being stuck in school talking about Pluto."

"You're taking astronomy?"

"No, he's a writer guy. Like philosopher or something?"

"Plato. You mean Plato." Law laughed. This was the second time Luffy saw him genuinely laugh and he like it. He liked seeing him laugh when his friends had told him that it was something rare.

"I can't help it if the class puts me to sleep and I get the wrong impression of the old mans name!"

"Of course you can't. You've got what, the attention span of a six year old?" he joked making Luffy lightly punch him in the arm, getting another chuckle out of Law.

"I'm just teasing you know. You teens are so impressionable it's hilarious."

"I prefer a twelve year old."

Law looked at Luffy dumbfounded at his sarcastic comment and couldn't help but laugh out once more.

"That's great. If you hate school so much, you should be a comedian." He told the teen who just looked at Law with his eyebrows raised.

"Oh was it getting to you, my wonderful sense of humor?"

"Most definitely." Law said plainly, before smirking again and resumed drinking his coffee.

Luffy enjoyed joking around with Law like this. He joked around with everyone but this was different. He got a weird sense of satisfaction when he'd get Law to laugh because he knew it wasn't something he did often. He wondered if maybe Law was ashamed of his laugh? Not that there was anything wrong with it. It was a laugh. If anyone had a weird laugh it was fucking Shanks. He'd gotten used to it since he lived with him for so long, but the first time he heard him laugh he nearly cried due to his own laughter at how ridiculous he sounded. The two kept walking down the street when an elderly woman approached them and asked for assistance.

"I'm sorry boys, but do you mind telling me where um… this location is here?" She flashed a piece of paper with an address on it and Luffy had no idea. He was about to tell her he'd never even heard of the street that she was looking for when Law spoke.

"Ah. If you keep going straight for two blocks you'll see it. Just take a left and you'll come across the number of the place you're looking for soon enough." He said with a smile.

"Oh thank you sweetheart, you're very kind."

"My pleasure."

"Have a good day now boys." She said and walked past them.

"Hey Law-"

Luffy was about to ask him a question but got cut off by the sound of a damned cellphone going off.

Law reached into his jacket pocked and pulled out his phone. "Sorry hold on," he checked the ID, "I have to take this."

Luffy nodded and Law answered the phone.

_Hello? Yeah, I'm on my way now. No. I said no. Fine whatever, bye._

Luffy couldn't make out what was being said on the other side of the phone so he just watched Law's facial expressions change with every other word, until he hung up.

"Sorry about that, I've really got to go. I'll catch you later."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm at the bar usually every Saturday, so unless I somehow die, I'll be there."

Luffy looked incredibly delighted. He didn't really know why he was. All he knew was that Saturday couldn't come soon enough to him now.

"Okay!" he said loudly as Law crossed the street. He stayed put until he could no longer see the older man and hopped back on his bike before finally heading home to take that long awaited nap of his, smiling the entire way home.

* * *

><p><span><strong>TUESDAY SEPTEMBER 23<strong>**RD****, 2014**

For the first time ever, it felt like Luffy had gotten to campus earlier than usual. It was 11:30 in the morning, and class didn't start for another half an hour so it really felt like a miracle he was able to be at school so early. He couldn't help getting up early when it came to the smell of food though, and he figured Zoro must have purposely put together a big breakfast earlier in the morning as an attempt to make sure Luffy could be on time for once.

He was happy for that at least, he got to eat a lot before sociology class. What was that class even about again? Wasn't the word social relating to talking or something? Why was that class so boring then? What did learning about other countries have anything to do with being social?

Still, he didn't mind wasting time on his bike. Luffy just rode around the campus, figuring he could get a good view of it in a whole. He's never really looked around much, only ever going to the areas his classes were at, so this was an opportunity to explore and save himself from boredom. The school was pretty big, very bland though, and as much as Luffy tried to entertain himself, it was hard to considering every building was so ugly and boring and… why the hell was he here again?

With a big sigh, he seemingly gives in to giving up on his quest, hopping of his bike. Now walking with it by his side, he looked around for a place to sit; taking a quick nap seemed to be the best option at this point. Almost every bench in the area he was in was filled however, with couples smooching, or more homeless people resting with their bodies spread out entirely. Luffy's boredom grew, and irritation began to sprout, when he caught sight of someone he knew.

Walking towards his direction, cigarette in mouth and books in hand, Sanji seemed to have spotted Luffy at the same time he did. Happy to finally see a person Luffy could bug and talk to until class began, he ran towards Sanji's direction with a loud '_HEY SANJI! HEYYY! IT'S ME, LUFFY!_'

"So you _do_ go here!?" was the first thing that came out of Luffy's mouth once he finally managed to get to the other. "Did you just get out of class? Are you heading towards your food truck now!?" he continues to ask, mouth starting to water at the thought of the truck's food.

"I told you I wasn't going to give you free food again if that's why you're asking," Sanji retorted with an exhale of smoke. Luffy frowned.

"I was only asking!" he replied, scrunching his nose at Sanji's almost unfriendly first words. "What class did you just get out of? Or are you heading to one?"

"I just got out…"

Silence.

"You didn't answer m-"

"SHHHH!" Sanji unexpectedly cut him off, holding a finger up to his face. The blond's face was concentrated, staring at something with focus, eyes following what ever it was he was looking at. Luffy immediately thought it was another homeless person, and that Sanji was out to be the cool hero once again. However, when Luffy turned his head, he didn't manage to see any bum in sight.

"What the hell are you looking at?" He asked the blond, furrowing his brows and squinting his eyes desperately trying to find whatever it was Sanji was so focused on. At this point, the smoker's mouth hung open. His face was tinted with pink, lips perched like he just sucked on a lemon.

"Look at that beauty." Sanji finally manages to breathe out after even more awkward silence. "I have to go talk to her. Sorry Luffy, that's your name right? Gotta go, this girl looks awful lonely and I think she could use my company!" He practically zooms away from Luffy, and would've practically ran to the girl, wherever she was, if Luffy hadn't managed to get a grip on Sanji's arm.

"HEY! What the hell! Don't leave me! I don't care about that girl, whether she's pretty or lonely or whatever! I'm fucking bored, I need someone to talk to!" Sanji halts at this claim.

"Are you fucking crazy!? That lady might need me and I hardly know you. I already told you I won't give you free food again, so what else do you have to say to me?"

"Don't be so grumpy, geesh. We're friends we can just talk about anything- and I wasn't gonna ask for food!" Luffy reminded him, sticking his tongue out this time.

Sanji shook Luffy's grip on him, puffed on his cigarette before taking it out of his mouth. He had a disappointed look on his face before saying, "Well I can't see her anymore. Congrats, stubborn bastard." Luffy laughed in victory as Sanji made way to sit on the grassy floor to their right.

"Tell me, when did we become friends exactly?" the blond questioned while taking a seat, placing his books down.

"Hm?" Luffy tilts his head, confused. What did this guy mean? Since when wasn't he his friend? "Since last week, when I heard you jam out and crap. That's when I decided you'd be my friend." A sudden burst of realization then hits Luffy; Sanji was jamming out. Jamming out on a guitar, he was playing an instrument. An instrument that could be played in his band, his band that needed a few more members. Sanji could join his band! His mouth and gaze widen like a playful puppy's at this realization.

"HEY, JOIN MY BAND!" Luffy loudly commands Sanji, catching him of guard, startling him.

"Wha-"

"I recently started a band and I'm looking for members! I just remembered you play super good, so I need you to join!" Luffy was beyond enthusiastic, already celebrating the thought of having another member.

"Practice is going to be every weekend, and any other day we all feel like it, at my friend Usopp's place. I can't wait 'til you meet him, his nose is so LONG! OH, OH! YOU CAN EVEN MAKE US ALL SNACKS AND STUFF! YES, I'M SO GLAD I CHOSE YOU TO BE IN MY BAND." Sanji was practically sweating now, dumbfounded by what Luffy was pouring all over him.

"Uh…" Luffy had most definitely thrown the blond off with such a sudden outburst. His so proclaimed friend was also already sitting at his side, swinging back and forth like some child with the biggest smile on his face. "No thanks, Luffy." His words caused Luffy to come to a sudden halt, the mood almost immediately changing.

"What do you mean no!? SANJIIIII!" he was now upset and whining even more so like a child. "I really need members, I won't accept a no! Nope! Plus," now whispering, "I really wanted you to make us snacks." Luffy had to get Sanji to join. He just had to. This guy was a major opportunity, plus being a fucking cook was mega points in Luffy's book and there was no way in hell he'd ever let that go. "At least come to one practice Sanji, come on!"

"You like oldies and you can play guitar, how can you say no to such a cool opportunity?!"

"Because it sounds stupid." The blonde said, puffing out another cloud of smoke before another lady caught his eye.

"Just beautiful. I really was born for this."

"SO YOU'LL JOIN?!"

"BORN FOR THE LADIES YOU IDIOT!"

"WHO THE FUCK GIVES A CRAP ABOUT THAT, JOIN MY BAND SANJI!"

"How many times do I have to reject you before you drop the subject?"

"I wouldn't let it go even if you died. I'll haunt you!" Luffy told him seriously before breaking out into laughter.

"Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?"

"No. I won't let you hear the last of it even when you're 20 feet under the ground! Join my band Sanji, please!"

Sanji sat in silence, smoking and thinking, hopefully contemplating Luffy's request.

"Nah, I really have better things to look after, especially with the shitty truck I work at." Luffy couldn't believe this. "Speaking of which, it's about to be twelve. Lunch rush is about to start, and it'll be a helpless shit hole if I'm not there." Grabbing his books, Sanji gets up and puts out the cigarette he had been smoking for the past couple of minutes. Pulling out another one and placing it in his mouth, he starts his goodbyes when Luffy interrupts him yet again.

"TWELVE!? YOU SAID TWELVE, FUCK!" he stands up in a rush, zooming past Sanji. "SOCIOLOGY CLASS!" he yells, realizing in the end he will ultimately be late once more. Grabbing his bike he turned around waving goodbye to his friend, helplessly bumping into a few people. Sanji couldn't help but to smile at the fool, lighting his new cigarette and making way to his proclaimed destination. Maybe it wasn't so bad having a friend like him.

* * *

><p><span><strong>WEDNESDAY SEPTEMBER 24<strong>**TH****, 2014**

Luffy and Usopp finished their music class and were on their way out.

Usopp yawned and turned to his friend. "Luffy, I could really use some coffee… I didn't sleep all night and I don't know if I can stay awake for my next class." He finished while yawning once more.

"Okay, I'll come since I don't have class after this anyway. I was going to go bug Zoro at work but I can do that later!" he laughed as he and his friend walked to the North Blue Building where the schools Starbucks lounge was located. He figured he might as well stick around to hang in the student lounge while Usopp waited for his next class. Luffy checked his phone and saw that it wasn't even 11. Considering he didn't have anything in particular planned out for the rest of the day, besides annoying Zoro at the gym, he figured, 'why not?'

"Have you thought of any name ideas for the band?" Usopp asked as they walked.

"Mmmm, nope."

"Same here, I just can't think of anything that'd be cool enough for us. What about Zoro?"

"I don't think so. His would probably be all, '_Chop Chop Kick Punch' _or something." He joked.

"That doesn't sound half bad." Usopp said sarcastically and they both laughed as they approached the building and quickly went inside, a rush of heat and warmth flowing past them.

* * *

><p>As Luffy and Usopp walked into the café, they heard a voice calling.<p>

"USOPP! USOOOOOOOPP! HEEEEY!" a female with long orange hair was shouting from a table that was covered in papers and books, where she sat alone.

Usopp recognized the female and smiled. "HEY NAMI!" he shouted before turning to tell Luffy to follow him.

They both approached the table as Usopp began introducing the two strangers.

"I didn't know you had classes on Wednesday! Oh wait, Luffy, this is my friend Nami. Nami, this is Luffy. I met him in the music class I told you I was going to take."

"Oh yeah! Hi Luffy." The orange haired girl smiled and extended her hand to shake Luffy's. He did the same, and Nami offered the two of them seats at her table as she cleared it off a bit and put a few books and papers away.

"Oh, one sec, I still need my coffee. Luffy do you want anything?"

"I hate coffee, so any kind of juice is fine thanks!" he told him.

"Of course you do…" Usopp mumbled to himself sarcastically. "Nami?"

"I'm good thanks!" she told him as he got up to go stand in line.

"So, Luffy! Tell me about yourself!" the woman asked curious to know more about the fellow Usopp had befriended during a music class no less.

"Oh uh I'm Monkey D. Luffy, I love music and I can play the guitar, school is a drag, I also really love meat and I ride my bike to school on the days my older brother can't take me-"

"Slow down, slow down! Haha, let's start with uh, what's your major?"

"Dunno, undecided I guess. Like I said, I don't really care for school. What are you doing?"

"Hm, oh. I'm in business finances. Well that's my major, I'm also doing a minor in child services."

"Like being a social worker?"

"Something like that, yeah." She said smiling as Usopp returned to the table, sat down, and handed Luffy a bottle of orange juice.

"How do you know Usopp?" Luffy asked, a bit interested in the history behind their friendship.

"Oh we met way back! He lived next door to me as a kid and I'd always pick on him." She laughed.

"What the hell are you telling him that for!?" Usopp shouted and Luffy laughed.

"Haha Usopp! You couldn't handle a girl?!"

"Shut up or it'll be you next." Nami quickly adjusted her voice to sound serious and threatening before quickly smiling and patting Luffy's arm telling him she was joking.

"Anyway, we met because our parents were pretty close, and I'd pick on him every day. Then during elementary a couple of jerks were making fun of him and I stepped in to tell them to shove it. They couldn't really say no because well," she flipped her hair, "and then we became friends! Although I still badger on him."

"Nami shut up!"

"I can't help it! You make it too easy for me!" she retorted and Luffy laughed at the bickering that went on between them. He liked Nami already.

"Oh hey! Did Usopp tell you he joined my band?" Luffy asked between sips of his orange juice.

"Oh yeah? No he never told me," she said while glaring at Usopp who choked on his coffee at the look she gave him, "that's really cool though!"

"Thanks! We're going to be the best!"

"Luffy we only have three damn members." Usopp reminded him his band wasn't _really_ a band yet considering they had no one to sing.

"Three? Who's the other person?"

"Oh that's Zoro!"

"Does he go here?" she asked before turning to Usopp, "Have you met him?"

"Yeah he's a really cool guy. And _really_ good at playing bass."

"No shit…"

"Zoro doesn't go to school, he's a lazy bastard." Luffy said, answering Nami's question.

"That's really interesting." She said, unaware she was speaking aloud.

"What is?" Usopp asked her. She sat still with her hand placed under her chin for five minutes with a look that said '_hey sorry my brains a but busy right now'_.

"Okay I've decided. I'll join your band!" she exclaimed while shutting her big textbook that read 'Business Finances 101'.

"What?!" both Luffy and Usopp shouted at the same time, a couple of heads turned to see what the big commotion was about and just saw two dumbfounded teens staring at the ginger.

Usopp coughed then cleared his throat after choking on his coffee from hearing her sudden offer.

"No one even asked-"

"Well I figure I might as well right? I don't like any of these god-forsaken clubs here. They're all so boring and no one in them is interesting, so why the hell not?" she gave the boys another smile. Usopp had stayed puzzled but Luffy's jumped up and leaned over the table to give Nami a hug while shouting '_HELL YEAH_!' loud enough to make people turn and stare at them once more.

"Wait, can you even play anything?" Luffy asked while still hugging her.

"I thought I'd just be your manager of sorts. It'd be good practice for my finances class." She told him. It really was a good idea; at least she wouldn't be with a bunch of fools who only cared about mathematics.

"Manager? Why the hell do we need that?"

"Well if you start playing gigs and making money, I'll be the one to look over that sort of thing." She said as her eyes widened.

"She loves money. Go figure right? I was never surprised when she told me she was going into business finances." He told Luffy before turning back to Nami.

"But really? I figured you'd be the lead singer." Usopp said while taking a bite out of a banana loaf he'd also bought with his coffee.

"WHAT?! You can sing!?" Luffy exclaimed and Nami gave a quick chuckle.

"Yeah, I mean, I don't think I'm that great, but yeah." She added extra emphasis to indicate she was being sarcastic in case neither of the two boys could tell.

"You're going to be our lead singer then!"

"Wh- well, I guess I could-"

Luffy hugged her even tighter and was so happy. He hadn't felt this happy for anything in a while. Last time he was over the moon for something was when Zoro had a specially made cake made entirely out of meat for his 18th birthday.

"This is going to be so great! I can't wait to tell Zoro!"

"Right. I look forward to meeting him." Nami said smiling at Luffy, feeling rather good she was able to make the boy she'd just met so happy.

* * *

><p><span><strong>THURSDAY SEPTEMBER 25<strong>**TH****, 2014**

The pit of hell, also known, as math class was over for the day, and once again Luffy had never felt so relieved in his life. Thursday truly was the absolute worst, but luckily today seemed to be on the brighter side for him. First of all, he somehow managed to stay awake and_ actually_ _learn_ something math related. That was one upside.

The next was that Usopp and Nami happened to be on campus today. Knowing that, Luffy suggested, or most likely bugged the two of them, to all grab lunch together before he had to head out to his next class. Grabbing a bit to eat before his politics class was a MUST every Thursday, and doing it with friends only enhanced his already enjoyable lunches.

They all had agreed to meet in front of the West Blue building, Luffy being the last to arrive. Nami frowned a bit at the sight of Luffy obviously being late, but Usopp couldn't help but to be happier to be seeing him at all.

"Weren't you the one who wanted to meet up for lunch Luffy?" Nami sighed as all three of them wandered around campus. "Why would you almost leave Usopp and I in the dust if this was all your idea?"

"Sorry I kinda got distracted on my way here." Luffy replied with a big smile, still super happy to be with his friends on a horrid Thursday of all days.

"By the way Luffy, where the hell are we gonna go eat? This WAS your idea, and now we're here. Just walking around. No where to go… so…" Usopp brought up a good point. Luffy hadn't even thought about it himself. He just thought of going to any place that sold food, but hadn't thought on one place specifically.

It wasn't hard for him to come up with where to go though. The food truck, which he for sure knew to be around campus 24/7, was always a good choice. Luffy went there any chance he got; he never grew tired of the greasy wide variety of food they offered. To him, in a way, it was a truck from heaven and it kind of made him wish he owned one.

Nami and Usopp followed Luffy around, chatting and beginning to mention possible songs to play in the future when the truck appeared in their sight. The smells already began intoxicating Luffy's nose and he couldn't help but to sniff it all in, his mouth almost watering.

"A food truck!?" Usopp asks in an unpleasant tone, "Are you sure you wanna eat here? Is it even good?"

"YUP! I love this place. Never fails to make me happy!" Luffy laughs.

"Don't you like anything you eat though how can I trus-"

"It doesn't seem that bad Usopp, give it a try!" Nami butted in, turning to Luffy quickly. She claps her hands together, smiling, "This place has got to be cheap. Right, Luffy?"

"Oh of course, that's why you don't mind eating a damned college campus food truck." Her long nosed friend spat out, almost inaudible.

"Oh I don't know, I haven't paid much attention really. My brother's paid a couple times and I even got a free meal once!" Nami's expression immediately drops and Usopp's bursts into a small evil chuckle.

Approaching the food truck, Luffy immediately sees Sanji, who wasn't smoking for once. It seems that the blond is the one to be working up front today, and it was nice to see him again. Maybe Luffy can get him to come to their practices for sure this time around.

"Hey Luff- Oh my god." Sanji's greeting was cut short, mouth dropping open, eyes wandering from his friend's to Nami. She quickly took notices his sudden attention on her. "Hello my beautiful lady," the blond was suddenly a different person, "Is there any way I can help you here today?"

"Sanji what the fuck!" Luffy pouted. "I'm in front, and I got here first don't ignore me!"

"Shut up Luffy, don't you see this lovely lady here! She's got priority over you so pipe down and wait your turn!" Sanji snaped back immediately, causing Nami to crack a smile and Usopp to become profoundly confused.

"BUT IT IS MY TURN!" Luffy yelled once again, but ended up horribly ignored.

"I would love to get something to eat, you know," Nami said. Her face was a bit flirtatious, being more on the devilish side. Usopp could tell she was up to something, he just couldn't tell if it was going to end up being a good thing or not. "I'm a bit broke right now, you know how expensive college tuition can be," she was practically over acting by now, pouting her bottom lip and batting her pretty eyes. "So I'm sorry but as much as I'd like you to serve me something to eat, I'll have to pass."

"Oh my lady, do not worry! Here, what would you like? I'll provide any meal for free, I won't let a beauty like you be hungry." Bullseye, Nami hit the target. It fascinated Usopp how sneaky and manipulative she could be, especially considering the fact that she almost never ceased to fail.

"WHAT!? WHY DOES NAMI GET FREE FOOD!?" Luffy began to sound beyond annoyed, "ME TOO SANJI, ME TOO!"

"HAVEN'T I TOLD YOU, NO MORE FREE FOOD FOR YOU, YOU SHITTY DUMBASS!" The blonde's attention turned back to Nami, with a bright smile. "So Nami's your name? It's just as pretty as you!"

"Hey, can I get free food?" Usopp cuts in, hoping he could be as cunning as his best friend.

"Who the fuck are you?" was the blonde's response followed by an outburst of laughter from Luffy.

"This is Usopp, Sanji! Remember I told you, I have a friend with a LONG nose! This is him, look at his snout! Isn't it great!"

"Usopp, huh." Sanji glanced at his direction quickly, "Mr. long nose, no you don't get free food. Fuck off."

"HEY!" Luffy's laughter grew even more, Nami deciding to join along, as their long nosed friend grew red from either embarrassment or anger. In the end, Nami was able to persuade the cook to allowing free meals for everyone without a single question or rebuttal coming from the man. She truly was amazing.

"Ya know, Nami," Luffy addressed her with food in his mouth, "You're gonna make one hell of a manager!"

"Oh, a manager. A manager for what? A store?" Sanji asked curiously.

"NO! She's the manager for our band!" and Nami nods at Luffy's claim, biting on her sandwich which she had to admit was the opposite of bad for a food truck meal.

"These air heads just started a band and I saw opportunity. Managing them and all, I can gain cash if I work right," she winks.

"You're helping them in their band!?" the cook was astonished. It shocked him a dope like Luffy could manage to get anyone to join his band at all, let alone a cute girl like Nami.

"Yea Sanji about that, practice is this Saturday! Don't forget to come, okay? You're coming right!?" Luffy was ready to be as stubborn as can be to get his friend to officially join. He was unfortunately caught off guard by the blond's remark.

"If Nami is there, by all means fine. I'll see you saturday."

"WAIT, WHAT!?" This was a dream come true, "SO YOU"RE IN THE BAND!?"

"No I'm not, calm down. I'm only going to see, I'll provide snacks too if Nami wishes for it." Luffy let out a huge '_WOO HOO_' in victory. He felt closer to finally having his band pieced together and it really made him feel at ease. Starting this band, putting it together, meeting friends and even getting free food once in a while. This whole school deal wasn't turning out as bad as he had pictured.

Of course he did manage to ignore the fact that school was happening, but still. If it weren't for this boring prison, this sort of adventure would have never been realized; it would have never even started. He was more than thankful as he took a last bite of his meal and bid farewell to Sanji, Nami, and Usopp, allowing them to talk and get closer, as he headed off to class cheerful and in a good mood that afternoon.

* * *

><p><span><strong>SATURDAY SEPTEMBER 27<strong>**TH****, 2014**

Zoro pulled up into Usopp's driveway and Luffy noticed the garage was open halfway. They both got out and took out their guitars and a couple of amps that Zoro figured Usopp wouldn't own, considering he didn't know how to play. They walked over to the garage door and crouched down under to see Usopp and Nami sitting on a couch that was against the wall of the garage, opposite the blue car that sat in the other half of it. Zoro let out an '_Oh wow' _at the sight of the car, making Usopp turn to address the boys who'd now entered.

"Oh hey Luffy, Zoro."

"Oi Usopp! Hi Nami!" Luffy giggled in excitement at their first ever practice that was happening. It was really happening. The two put their stuff down next to Usopp's drum set that he'd just finished setting up a couple of minutes before the others had arrived.

"Nami, that's Zoro, he's the bassist."

"Nice to meet you, Zoro!" she said as she extended her hand to shake his and smiled.

"Yeah, you too. Luffy told me you could sing? He said you were pretty good but also said he'd never really heard you sing so I'm questioning his judgment."

Nami's grip on his hand tightened as her smile grew wider and she leaned in close while pulling him down so she could whisper in his ear.

"Never doubt my abilities. Ever." She said before slapping him on the shoulder much stronger that he'd thought she was capable of. He laughed to himself and let out a 'sure, sure.' Before asking Usopp if he could take a look at the car.

"Wow Usopp! You really do own it! I thought you were lying!" Luffy shouted as he opened the driver's side door and hopped in.

"Zoro, here." he said handing him his cellphone, "Take a picture of me in here!"

"Why?"

"I'm gonna send it to Shanks! He's gonna be so jealous!"

Zoro chuckled and liked the idea so he went ahead and did as Luffy asked, then hit send to text Shanks the photo.

"When do you think Sanji is going to get here?" Usopp asked as the two other boys kept fooling around, taking photos in various poses.

"Mmm, who knows! I gave him the address and directions so he should be here soon!

"What a stupid name." Zoro laughed and saw the reply from Shanks that read: _ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME LUFFY_!?

and showed Luffy, who began laughing hysterically and sending his guardian even more photos of how sweet the car was.

* * *

><p>Sanji had been driving around for what, twenty minutes? Luffy had given him the worst directions to get to the damn house. Thankfully though, he knew the neighborhood well and was able to find it without that much difficulty. He pulled up into the driveway where other cars were also parked, which he assumed were the other band mates'.<p>

He got out and walked towards the garage that was half open and knocked on the garage door.

"Oi, Luffy-"

"SANJI! YOU'RE HERE! YOU'RE REALLY HERE! NOW WE CAN GET THIS STARTED!"

"So… this is your little band Luffy? I mean Nami is exquisite, but what is up with the other two."

"I told you! That's Usopp, the one with the long nose I told you about, and you met him Thursday! Did you forget?"

"Did I?"

"Thanks dude." Usopp said sarcastically as he sat on the stool before his drum set.

"What the fuck are you talking about curly brow?" Zoro shouted, not giving him a chance to explain what he'd meant by 'the other two'.

"WHAT'D YOU CALL ME YOU DAMN MOSS HEAD?"

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU CALL ME?"

"Oi Zoro-"

"Luffy, why the fuck would you invite such a fucking asshole to practice? He better not be joining. When you said you'd met someone else I didn't think they'd be this fucking rude." Zoro spat and pointed his finger in Sanji's face to which Sanji slapped away and went back to yelling.

"You probably play as shit as your fucking hair color. Who dyes their hair fucking green anyway?"

"I don't dye it, can't say the same about you and your curly ass eyebrow can you? Who the fuck goes and deliberately has their eyebrow curled for gods sake."

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Sanji lunged foreword to, what Luffy thought was going to be a straight up kick to the gut, before Nami stepped in.

"You two are being fucking ridiculous. Shut the fuck up, right now. I'm not getting paid to sit here and listen to you two argue so-"

"You're not getting paid at all Nami." Usopp told her before she turned and glared at him.

"Usopp. Do you remember in sixth grade, when I broke your nose? Do you want that to happen again?" she threatened.

"No."

"Good. And you two, GET THE FUCK ALONG." She said while slapping them both on the back and smiling devilishly before returning to her seat. Meanwhile, Luffy had been sitting on the thrifted couch Usopp had purchased to place in the garage and was laughing his ass off. He really got a kick out of watching his two friends argue for no reason.

Zoro walked away and Luffy eagerly told him to hurry up and tune his guitar so they could get started and practice to show Sanji how good they really were. They never practiced together before but Luffy had a gut feeling they'd be good. He just knew.

Zoro tuned his black guitar before he, Luffy, and Usopp began playing the intro to Muse's '_Plug in Baby_'. Sanji watched as the three of them had pretty good chemistry considering Luffy had told him they'd only been together for about three weeks. He could tell the three of them we're really into it.

Sanji noted the change in all three of their expressions. Normally, Luffy would be giddy and smiling, but now he had a very serious expression with his eyes partially closed as he focused on playing. He didn't know much about the other two yet, but he figured it was pretty much the same. He knew the feeling all too well. Getting into the song meant blocking out everything else going on around you and focusing on giving it your all, the best performance you can give.

Nami looked over at Sanji and nudged his side.

"They're pretty good huh? I'm kind of surprised myself."

"Yeah… they're good, for a group of idiots." he said in astonishment and turned his attention back to the bass player. He was quite impressed. Luffy had told him that each of the members were incredibly talented in their own way. But for three people who'd never played together as a group before, even Sanji had to admit, they we're pretty good. Great even. He found himself tapping his foot to the beat until the very last strum of Zoro's bass.

"Well Sanji!? I told you we were awesome!" Luffy yelled and shot both his fists up. Zoro and Usopp smiled, and looked rather shocked as well. They couldn't believe they were that good together either. Luffy had just told them what song to learn a few days before practice and it was the first time they'd played as a "band".

Sanji just stared at Luffy, who smiled at him before asking him to join once again.

"You're really not going to let me say no, are you?"

"Nope!"

"Then I guess I have no choice. I'll join."

"REALLY?!" Luffy shouted.

"_Really_?" Zoro groaned.

"Shut up you bastard. I'm only joining for Nami anyway." Sanji told them.

"YES NOW THE BAND SHOULD BE COMPLETE!"

"Well we still don't have a name." Usopp reminded him.

"Alright." Nami said as she got up and went through the door that connected the garage and Usopp's house.

She came back a few moments later with a notepad and a few pens in hand and put them on the center table.

"Everyone, write a couple of names. _Good ones_ though, not something stupid. And we'll all put them in…" She reached over Luffy's head and pulled his beanie off. "Here. Then Luffy, since you're the leader, you can pick one and whatever it is, we've got to stick to it." she said as she looked at each of the boys individually.

"Sweet!" Luffy shouted as he grabbed a pen and paper and began writing down whatever came into his mind, along with the others. After a few minutes, everyone had put in about five or six pieces of paper into Luffy's hat and Nami began shaking it around to mix them up. She opened up his hat and stuck it in front of him, waiting for him to pick out a paper.

Luffy stuck his hand in and wiggled it around, before picking a paper and pulling it out. They all watched him as he opened up the paper and saw a huge smile emerge on his face.

"ALRIGHT! IT'S ONE OF MINE!"

"What is it?" Usopp asked, a bit scared to know.

"BEIGE GUACAMOLE!" Luffy shouted in excitement.

Everyone stared at him as he laughed. What the hell was he thinking? How the fuck had he even come up with that name?

"What the fuck?" Sanji yelled as Nami put her hand over her face in absolute embarrassment.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Zoro spat when he heard Usopp cracking up.

"That's _really_ good Luffy." He said sarcastically as he kept laughing, unable to process the fact Luffy had _actually_ come up with something so fucking stupid.

"I'll quit before we even have the chance to play a gig I swear to fucking god." Sanji told him as he lit a cigarette, desperate to relieve the stress Luffy had already started causing him, and they hadn't even been a complete band for over an hour.

"We're not using that." Zoro said in a monotone voice, looking at Luffy with the same serious expression he'd wear whenever Luffy would accidentally wash his whites with colors.

"WHAT?!" Luffy exclaimed. "WHY THE HELL NOT?! YOU GUYS SAID THAT THIS WAS HOW WE'D DO-"

Luffy was cut off by Nami slapping him on the arm and grabbing him by the shoulders.

"THERE IS ABSOLUTELY NO FREAKING WAY I'M GOING TO BE AFFILIATED WITH ANYTHING CALLED _BEIGE FUCKING GUACAMOLE_! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!" she yelled and Luffy just squinted at the ginger who was in his face.

"YOU MADE THE RULES!"

"WELL NOW I'M CHANGING THEM, PICK ANOTHER ONE. NOW, LUFFY."

Luffy groaned as he stuck his hand back into his beanie and quickly pulled out another paper. He looked at everyone before mumbling a quick and low '_fuck you guys_' before opening the paper.

"Going Merry." He read and everyone's facial expressions quickly changed from angered ones to relieved.

"That's not half bad." Nami said as she leaned back into her seat, thanking God it wasn't another one of Luffy's catastrophic names. "Who's was it?" she asked.

"Mine." Usopp said with a smile.

"Not too bad long nose."

"Anything is better than _Beige Guacamole_." Sanji noted, wondering how the hell he got himself caught up with this shit.

"Going Merry it is!" Nami shouted and Luffy cheered. He had to admit, as much as he liked his choice, this name really did seem to suit them all.

Once the name was decided, the five of them played any and all songs that came up into their minds for hours. Soon it was 10:30 and Luffy remembered what he had to do.

"Sorry guys, I just remembered I have something to do! I'll see you all later!" Luffy said, as he ran towards the garage door.

"What the hell Luffy. Where are you going?" Zoro asked him wondering how he'd get _anywhere_ considering he was the one who drove them to Usopp's in the first place.

"I have somewhere to be! I'll see you at home later!" he shouted before saying his goodbyes to the others and running under the garage door.

He had no idea how he'd get where he needed to be without a car or his bike, so he used a trip planning app he had downloaded on his phone since Zoro had no idea where he was going half the time they were driving, and their GPS worked about as good as he did.

* * *

><p>Luffy arrived at the bar where Law had told him he'd be tonight. He was greeted by Franky, who by now had taken a liking to the lively boy, as every time he visited he had new stories to share and enlighten him with. He'd noticed Law sitting in the same booth he'd met him in, strumming his guitar the same way he remembered the week before.<p>

He quickly made his way to the seats and sat himself down, with a loud '_Hey_!' to which Law replied with a smile.

"Hey. I didn't really think you were the type to listen to what a stranger says, but here you are."

Luffy let out a low laugh. "Haha, here I am! What are you playing?"

"Violent Femmes. You've never heard of them?"

"Mmmm, I don't think so!"

"Well I suppose not, considering."

"Considering what?"

"I'm way older than you."

"No way! You don't look that old!"

"I never said I was old, just older than you."

"Like how old is older than me?"

"I'm 25."

"That's just… five… six years!"

"You're a math wiz, anybody ever tell you that?" Law said

sarcastically, getting a laugh out of Luffy.

"I wish my math prof did! It's been like two weeks and I'm

pretty sure I'm failing."

"Figures. You look like the type to completely zone out during a math lecture."

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"It means you look like a ditz, Luffy." Law chuckled as he went back to playing his guitar.

Luffy moped and noticed the tattoos once again and decided now would be a good time as ever to ask about them.

"Why death?"

"Hm?"

"Death. On your knuckles. Why'd you get that tattooed?"

"Oh. I had to learn from a young age that death was inevitable. I just figured, 'why not?', you know?"

"Hm…" Luffy stared at the man wanting to ask more. Wanting to know more. But really didn't want to pry. He felt the same feeling sit in the pit of his stomach as he did last week. He didn't want to ask and end up ignored by the man he'd just met.

"What is it?"

"Huh? Oh, I-"

"ALRIGHT LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, ON BEHALF OF ALL THE WATER 7 STAFF, WE'RE GOING TO HOLD A DRINKING COMPETITION! THE WINNER WILL RECEIVE FREE DRINKS FOR AN ENTIRE MONTH!" Franky shouted into the microphone to get everyone's attention.

Luffy turned his attention to the bar owner who was yelling nonsense like, '_COME ON DOWN_!'. He laughed and turned back to Law to tell him something.

"I'm going to try! If I could win free drinks for a month Zoro would never bother me about forgetting to buy beer!"

Law raised his eyebrow and chuckled.

"You really think you'll be able to out drink those," he pointed at the men that had started to line up at the bar, "heavy drinking men?"

Luffy looked at them and laughed. "Yeah, I can do it! Just watch!" he said as he got up and walked towards the bar. He bumped into a red headed male by accident to which he got quite the yell at.

"Watch where the fuck you're going kid." The man said as he shoved Luffy to the side.

"HUH?! YOU WATCH IT YOU ASSHOLE!" he shouted back. Luffy didn't even walk into him. In fact, the other man had walked into Luffy. Law walked up behind him and glared at the aggressive red head.

"Is there a problem?"

"Yeah, tell your puny ass friend to watch where he walks. Who the fuck let this damn kid into the bar anyway?"

"Fuck off."

"I'm not a kid, I'm nineteen you crude!" Luffy shouted at the larger man who hovered over him. He felt Law grab his arm from behind warning him to stand back and not cause any problems. Law smirked at his clearly growing vocabulary.

"Luffy, weren't you going to enter the competition?" he said, quickly reminding him of the event Franky was holding to get his mind off the literal ass that stood before them, who looked like he was about to blow.

"Oh yeah!" he quickly squirmed out of Law's grip and walked past the angry man to the bar.

Law followed behind, making sure the threatening man didn't follow or continue to shout like the barbarian he was.

"Oh, Luffy! You're joining? It's going to be _suuuuuper_!" Franky laughed as he pointed at the empty seat for Luffy to take as they finally began.

As the competition to see who could drink the most shots went on, one by one, people would either yell out 'I'm out!' or just run to the bathroom to throw up.

Luffy on the other hand, was ten shots in, and still going.

Law watched and laughed to himself as the teen kept shouting '_PASS ANOTHER ONE_!'. Soon, it was Luffy and a rather large older man who looked like he could be in his late 30's to early 40's.

"I'm not going to lose to some god damn brat!"

"Well I'm not going to lose to some old geezer!"

the two of them went back and forth and took a couple more shots before the man brought his hand up to his mouth, probably to hold back the impending vomit that sat in his throat.

Luffy looked over and stared the man in the eyes as he downed one last shot of vodka and flashed a cocky smile. That was all it took to get the man to run off his seat and to the bathroom the same way previous contestants had.

"Well it looks like we have a winner! Congratulations Luffy!" Franky cheered alongside the other people in the bar who we're probably just as drunk as Luffy was now, and hadn't even entered.

"WOOOOOOOOO! I WON! LAW LOOK, I WON!" Luffy screamed as both his arms shot up and he started to flail them around.

"Lu-" Law began before he was cut off by the eccentric drunk he now had to deal with.

"LET'S DANCE! FRANKY TURN THAT SHIT UP!"

"You brat… not so fucking fast." The man Luffy had just beaten and sent running to the washroom walked back with a more than furious expression on his face. Law watched the man closely to ensure he wouldn't try something stupid.

"You fucking punk ass son of a bitch…" the man slurred as he slowly approached Luffy. Law could tell off the bat that the man had some sort of anger problem. It was a damn drinking game, why the hell was he so worked up over it?

Luffy sat in his seat eyeing the man, who got closer and closer with each step, when he noticed the mans hands turn into fists as he lunged towards Luffy. Law was too far to react quickly enough to intercept, but he was surprised to see Luffy quickly dodge the flying fist that was aimed for his jaw and punched the angry drunk in the face. He jumped out of his seat when Law hopped over the man on the floor and stood in front of Luffy to prevent him from hitting him any more. It was self defense, but Law was worried Franky might kick him out and not let him back in considering the fact he was underage and he just punched some guy in the face.

A few shouts of 'holy shit that kid just sucker punched that fucking fat guy in the face!' and '_YOU GO DUDE_!' quickly filled the air as the people in the bar all crowded around Luffy and the man on the floor.

"Oi don't go attacking teens in my fucking bar! Get the fuck out! You're not welcome here anymore do you understand me?! Get out now, before I have the cops come take you away for trying to assault him!" Franky threatened as a few people, who law assumed were the man's friends, embarrassed friends at that, shoved through the circle of people surrounding them and picked up the drunk to exit the bar.

"I don't want to see him around here ever again, make sure when he wakes the fuck up he knows that!" Franky yelled.

"I am awake you piece of-"

"THEN GET THE FUCK OUT!" He demanded once more before the group exited the building as their heavily intoxicated cursed loudly the entire way out.

The red head man from earlier stood nearby and shouted at Luffy.

"Didn't think you had the balls kid!" while the group around him laughed. The man was pretty impressed with him and somewhat regretted not starting a little brawl with him. He looked innocent and harmless but damn could the kid throw a punch.

Law's attention turned from the annoying and persistent red head to Luffy, who just stared back at him.

"I'm surprised you were able to dodge that. You took fourteen-"

"Fifteen. I took… fifteen fucking shots, Law."

He gave a low chuckle. "Hah. Fifteen shots and you were still able to avoid getting a broken jaw. Pretty impressive." Law was actually shocked. The teen peaked his interest even more now. He admitted he was still annoying as fuck, but interesting.

"How'd you learn to punch like that? I'm sure if you were sober you'd have knocked him out."

"Zoro taught me." Luffy slurred "I can kick too wanna see?"

"I think I'm fine. Are you sure you're okay?" Law observed the teen who was swaying side to side on the bar stool singing some Christina Aguilera song. Law felt like his brain was melting and about to start oozing out his ears. The teen couldn't sing to save his life. It was painfully bad and he even caught a glance from Franky who practically screamed '_Good lord make him stop' _in desperation.

"You're a fucking terrible singer." he said, getting Luffy to stop to look back at him. What was he staring at so seriously? He couldn't take his eyes off Law. It could just be the alcohol. Or…? Luffy tried to get off the seat but Law didn't move. He still stood over him in an attempt to maybe get him to sober up a bit.

"Law mooooove I wanna dance! I'm a great dancer!"  
>"I have a feeling your dancing is about as fucking terrible as your singing."<p>

"WELL EXCUUUUUUSE ME FOR NOT HAVING AN ANGELIC VOICE LIKE YOU!" he exclaimed. Angelic? Really? Law felt a bit awkward at the unexpected compliment and just kept staring at Luffy.

"WELL ARE YOU GONNA MOOOOOVE OR DO I HAVE TO PUNCH ANOTHER GUY TONIGHT ILL DO IT LAW ILL FUCKING GO!" he started getting worked up and Law just looked back before stepping to the side to let him pass. Hopefully his "dancing" would tire him out so that he'd be able to go home at the end of the night, which to Law, couldn't come soon enough. He now had to watch over the wild teen since he had come alone.

Luffy walked off in the direction of the dance floor before turning back to Franky and shouting with a wide smile on his face.

"TURN UP THE MUSIC FRANKY, I WANT TO DANCE!"

* * *

><p>Luffy was drunk. Like, really drunk. Law watched as the teen striked up conversations with everyone he came across on the dance floor. After about thirty minutes of dancing, the boy was tired out and looked like he was about to hurl all over Franky's floor.<p>

Law walked over to him and caught Luffy just as he was about to fall over and supported him on his shoulder.

"Don't you know your limit?" He asked the teen who was laughing and yelling random words.

"ONE MORE TIMEEEEEE, WE'RE GONNA CELUHBREAAAATTTTTEEEEE"

"Lu-"

"OH YEAAAA, ALL RIGHT, DON'T STOP THE DANNCINGGG!"

Law let out a sigh as Luffy kept singing the popular Daft Punk song that was blasting throughout the bar.

"LAW DANCE WITH ME!" he begged as he reached out to grab Law's hands but was caught by the tattooed man who'd grabbed his wrists.

"You're such a pain." He told him as tried to get Luffy to leave. It was probably around 1:30 and he wasn't really one to stay out late anyway. He'd much rather get a relatively goodnights sleep than watch some stupid kid try to dance for three more hours. He put one of Luffy's arms around his neck as he began walking with him leaning on his right side, towards the door to take the drunken teen home.

Once outside, Luffy started naming random constellations that weren't even present in the sky considering there were what, six stars visible? Scratch that. That was a plane. Five stars visible.

"LOOK LAW LOOK, CANIS MAJOR!" Luffy yelled while pointing at a completely black section of the sky.

"Right, right, where the hell do you live? I'm taking you home."

"148 DARTMOUTH STREET! OH WOW, WOAH LOOK, IT'S THE BIG DIPPER!" he continued shouting more random constellations that quite frankly, Law was surprised he even knew.

"Most people wouldn't even remember their names after drinking as much as you did and yet here you are naming random as fuck shit in the sky."

"Me n big bros would stargaze all the time! MAN THOSE WERE THE GOOD OL' DAYS HUH!"

"I wouldn't know."

"I CAN TEACH YOU!"

"Alright, alright," Law said, agreeing as long as it'd get him to shut up as he brought Luffy to the passenger side of his car. "Get in."

"Sweeeeeeeeeet ride! What are you like a gajillionare?!" Luffy asked as Law practically shoved him into the car and slammed the door, making his way over to the driver side.

Law got in, sat down, and put the address Luffy had given him into the GPS and set his course. Before he buckled his own seatbelt, he leaned over and buckled Luffy in since he looked too distracted by the lady outside who was walking four… five dogs. Law groaned and rubbed his face before starting the car and following the GPS.

'148 Dartmouth Street.' Read the sign in front of a bakery. A fucking bakery.

"What the fuck? You telling me you live in a bakery?" Law asked the teen that he'd noticed, had passed the fuck out. Just his luck. Now he had a dumbass nineteen year old in his car who had probably never been this drunk in his life, fast asleep.

"Oh come on." He groaned to himself as the car just stayed idling outside the pastry shop.

"Hey wake the hell up, I'm not your damn babysitter." He sighed as he shook Luffy's arm. No use. The kid had gone out like a light. He didn't look like he'd be waking up anytime soon, and a part of him was a bit thankful he was asleep and not hurling all over the inside of his Mercedes.

Law decided it'd be best to just take the boy back to his place to sleep and kick him out the next day.

* * *

><p>Since Luffy showed no signs of waking up, Law carried him up to his condo and put the sleeping boy on the bed in his guest room. He sighed and walked out to grab a couple of lighter blankets to put on him. Once Law returned to the room, Luffy was gone. He was nowhere in sight. What the fuck? <em>What the fuck?<em>

"Luffy." Law said in a low voice before repeating himself a couple times, getting louder with each call of the boy's name.

He walked into his room to see Luffy standing in the middle of it looking around.

"What the hell are you doing?" Law asked him seriously while throwing the blankets on his bed.

"You have a cool room. It's way cleaner than mine."

"You were just knocked out a few minutes ago, you should go back and rest, you drank quite a lot you know." The older man said while staring at the still intoxicated boy who simply turned a few degrees every couple of seconds to observe the décor and surroundings. Law's room was quite simple and clean, the complete opposite of Luffy's. But he liked it. It suited Law.

Suddenly a loud grumble came from Luffy.

"You're hungry? That's why you got up?"

Luffy was about to reply, before his stomach did for him. Law groaned at the teen who kept wobbling side to side, unable to stand still.

"And I mean, I woke up and I had no idea where the hell I was! I thought some creep kidnapped me or something!"

"Don't sound so sure. For all you know, I could be a creep." Law said smirking to Luffy who'd now plopped himself at the edge of Law's bed, unable to stand any longer. His stomach grumbled once more, but this time was much louder than the last.

"Oh man, I feel like I'm gonna hurl… but I'm so hungry…" he moped.

"Don't you dare. The washroom is to your left if you really have to. If not, don't move. I'll be right back." Law said as he walked towards the door before Luffy told him to stop.

"Where are you going?"

"To get you some water and a change of clothes. Don't. Move." He told him once more before leaving the room.

In the kitchen, Law groaned to himself and rubbed his temples as his eyes darted towards the clock. 2:15 am. At this point, Law just felt lucky he didn't have work the next day. Especially an early shift. He got a glass of water and headed back to his room where he'd rummage around through his clothes to find Luffy something more comfortable to wear, then send the boy to sleep. To his surprise, Luffy had already fallen asleep. In Law's bed. His bed.

"What the fuck?" he spat as he put the glass of water down on the table next to Luffy and groaned again. He'd managed to take his shirt off and unzip his shorts but never took them off. Law quickly found himself staring at the rather large 'X' shaped scar on the teen's chest and wondered what he'd been through to have acquired such a mark.

Law was irritated. Who the hell did the kid think he was just making himself damn comfortable in other people's beds? Didn't he have _any _manners? It was bad enough he'd brought him back to his place to stay the night but now he was staying the night, _in his bed. _Law stared at the now fast asleep boy and felt himself getting a headache. He changed out of his jeans into a pair of sweats and took off his shirt before heading to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth.

He groaned at the fact he had to share his bed with the mess that Luffy had become due to his lack of self-control around alcohol. He'd much rather sleep next to the boy sober. Wait. Did he really just think he'd be content sleeping next to Luffy if it was a mutual thing? He groaned once more before sliding under the covers and turned his back to the teen, turning off the lamp on the bedside table and mumbled a grumpy '_goodnight' _before shutting his eyes.

* * *

><p><span><strong>SUNDAY SEPTEMBER 28<strong>**TH****, 2014**

A rather loud groan came from a certain hung over teen who's arms were hanging off the side of the bed.

"What the _heeeeelllllll_?"

"You're awake. Rather, you're _alive_. I wasn't too sure whether you'd survive the night. You kept getting up to go throw up every hour." The man behind Luffy said in a husky voice. How'd even that sound good to Luffy? He was literally talking about how many times he went to puke and it _sounded_ good.

"You… you did this to me!" Luffy shouted, while quickly sitting up only to press his palms to his temples and groan once more due to the hard pounding his head was doing.

"I didn't do anything but provide you with a bed to sleep in after you told me you lived in a fucking _bakery_, mind you it wasn't supposed to be mine... yet here you are." Law mentioned in a grumpy tone.

"Drink some water." Law said pointing at the glass that he'd left there during the night. "When you feel better I'll take you home."

"No it's okay!"

"Lu-"

"We can just hang out the whole day!"

Law stared back at the teen wondering if he was joking or not. He had to be joking, right?

"What? Isn't it a great idea?!"

"No."

"Why not?!" Luffy whined. He'd much rather stay over and hang out with Law than go home and be bored out of his mind doing homework.

Law kept a blank expression and looked at Luffy who stared back at him eagerly awaiting his response. But he got nothing. Luffy was about to open his mouth again to ask why he couldn't stay when he was interrupted by the loud noise of his stomach growling.

"Hey, do you have any food?"

"It's not a good idea to eat right now, you'll throw it all up."

Luffy pouted at that. He couldn't eat!? What the hell!?

"Well if I go home, I'll just eat so… you should let me stay here!" Luffy grinned. Bingo. He figured now Law _had_ to let him stay.

Law sighed and rubbed his temples. How could a teen so hung over be so damn lively and annoying at… 11 in the morning?

"How much did I drink last night anyway?" Luffy quickly asked while rubbing his eyes.

"You really don't remember?"

"Mmmm, nope!"

"About fifteen shots. You even got into a fight."

"Really?! DID I WIN?!"

"Yeah."

"AWESOME!"

"Do you like fighting? Is that how you got those scars?" Law asked.

"Hm, what?" Luffy asked him. He'd been too busy thinking of possible scenarios that might have happened last night when he totally _whooped some guy's ass_.

Law leaned in closer. Too close. Luffy looked at his rather soft expression as he noticed Law's hand reach out for his face. Law stuck out his index finger and pointed at the scar under his eye. He felt like if they hadn't been almost complete strangers, that Law might have even went over the scar with his finger.

"Where'd you get that scar?" he asked the teen.

Luffy snapped out of the little trance he'd been in while watching Law's expression as he analyzed the mark on his face.

"Oh! I was seven and I wanted to show off to Shanks. I remember he told me I sucked when I told him I could play guitar just as good as he could, and he didn't believe me. So I went to his room and took one of the guitars and came back with it and I played maybe four cords before one of the strings snapped and hit me in the face really hard. I didn't cry though!"

"Hm. Sounds like you were a real dumbass."

"I was not! I just wanted him to take me seriously!"

"You were seven."

"Seven is old enough!" Luffy retorted while frowning. Law stayed quiet knowing the teen probably had much more to say anyway.

"You should see my brother's scar though, it's way bigger! It covers his entire left eye! He got it messing around with firecrackers when he was ten! I still remember it too, I laughed so hard I almost puked! Oh god…" he gagged before slapping his hand over his mouth, breathing deeply for a few seconds before continuing.

"But then we saw how bad it was and I couldn't stop screaming! I thought he was going to die!"

"Sounds like you had quite an interesting childhood, you and your brother."

"Oh no, I have another brother! His name is Ace! None of us are actually related though, but Shanks took care of us. He's the only one without a scar on his face so he's left out."

"Shanks?"

"No, Ace! Shanks has three claw like marks over his left eye because he had some crazy rabid cat that he'd refuse to get rid of. One day he forgot to leave food out while he went to work and came home to a pretty pissed Lucy. Even Gramps has a scar, dunno what from though."

Law chuckled at the story and was curious to know more.

"And what about this one?" he said as his finger pointed the large 'X' shaped scar on Luffy's chest. He didn't remember getting undressed, but didn't really question it considering he couldn't remember most of the night anyway.

"Oh." Luffy said with a frown. He never liked talking about it to people, but for some reason felt comfortable telling Law.

"Ace just turned sixteen and got his license and it was a pretty rainy day. We were stuck at home but we really wanted Mcdonalds. Like really badly. Shanks was asleep so we took his car keys and snuck out of the house. We were right there! About to pass another light before turning into the drive thru when someone T boned us on the passenger side."

"You got into a car accident at thirteen?" Law asked just reassuring himself what he'd heard was correct. Luffy nodded. "Yeah. Ace was okay but I was pretty banged up. Ace says I was dead even, or at least looked like I was. I don't really remember anything, but I know I needed a few surgeries. And yeah, that's how I got it!"

Law continued to eye the boy and wondered how the hell he even survived his childhood, it was _definitely_ the work of some higher being.

"Hey. I reek, can I take a shower?"

"I thought you'd never ask. Having to listen to you tell that story with puke breath was not how I planned my morning to go."

Luffy laughed and jumped out of bed, still a bit wobbly from last night.

"What, are you still drunk? I wouldn't be surprised."

"No! I'm just fine!" Luffy shouted as he picked up his shirt off the floor, when he noticed a few chunks of… whatever the hell that was on it.

"Gross, hey Law, can I borrow a shirt?"

Law sighed. He got out of bed and walked towards the dresser and pulled out a black t shirt and threw it at Luffy.

"Bathroom is… well you know where it is." He smirked reminding him of last night.

Luffy told him to shut up as he ran into the bathroom and slammed the door.

"No damn manners." Law mumbled to himself before walking to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Law set the plate of food he'd just made for himself down on the counter when Luffy walked in.<p>

"IS THAT FOR ME?!" he shouted while running over to sit on a chair at the table.

"No, this," he said while opening up his cupboard to take out a box of plain saltines, "is your breakfast. And this," he opened up the fridge and took out a bottle of Gatorade, "will replenish your electrolytes."

"Electro what?"

"Just drink it, slowly. And nibble at the crackers."

"This is the shittiest breakfast I've ever had!"

"It's what you get for entering a stupid drinking competition."

"Did I win that too?!"

"Why do you think you got into a fight?"

"AWESOME! Hahaha!" Luffy cheered as he took a big gulp of his drink, not obeying the advice Law had given him.

Law ate his food while Luffy eyed him, unhappy to be stuck with just plain old crackers.

"Law I feel fine so… can I have some of your bacon? PLEASE?" he begged. He wasn't about to go the rest of the day just eating saltines and drinking Gatorade. He needed meat.

"What'd I just tell you?"

"Yeah yeah I heard all that! But that looks so good I can't help it!"

"No."

"You suck." Luffy moped as he took the box of crackers and went to sit on the couch. He observed the clean and modern looking living room which again, was the complete opposite of his and Zoro's. There wasn't much on the walls, but the large shelves that surrounded the TV. He walked over to examine them and noticed the entire left half was filled with old vinyls and books, while the right side had even more books, along with CD's and DVD's. He took out one of the vinyls to read '_Led Zeppelin III_' across the graffiti style cover.

"Lucky…" he whispered, rather loudly though. Law heard him as he put his dishes in the sink and smiled to himself. He was surprised the boy even knew who the old band was. Luffy placed the vinyl back and walked over to the couch, crossed his legs and flashed Law a quick cold glare before looking around for the remote. Luffy stuck his hand between the crevices of the couch but had no luck. Where the hell else do remotes just up and disappear to?

Law came and sat next to him, sticking his hand in the box of crackers, and eating one.

"Here." He said handing him the remote. Luffy took it out of his hand but kept his pouty face on in hopes Law might just feel bad and let him eat some actual food. He turned the TV on and immediately put on TLC. Zoro and him always found the shows on it amusing as hell. They were weird as fuck, but amusing. The show that was on was '_My Strange Addiction_'. The lady on the show was shown holding an urn of some type and began explaining her… strange addiction.

_'I'm eating my husband'_

"What the fuck?" Law spat, and Luffy burst out into immediate laughter.

"That's fucking disturbing, and disgusting." He said as he felt his stomach turn." For God's sake, change it. How can you watch this garbage?"

"What are you talking about?! THIS IS GRADE A ENTERTAINMENT!"

Law reached over and grabbed the remote out of Luffy's possession and changed it to the news earning an immediate reaction from the teen.

"What the hell this is so boring, I hate the news!"

"Well then go home."

"No! We're going to hang out the whole day!"

"You're so damn persistent." He groaned and Luffy flashed him a toothy grin.

They sat in silence for the next twenty minutes, Luffy allowing Law to win this round and keep the television tuned onto the news. It actually didn't turn out to be as boring as he had always thought the news to be. Of course, being the kind of person he was, he never really did sit down and watch the news, he hadn't had a clue of how informative and yet depressing it could be. A lot of what would be discussed were minor social issues, but since it was local news it was just one bad thing after the other. Crimes, illness, anything to bum a person out. It made Luffy want to scrunch his nose in disgust in a way, he hated that much negativity but he figured for a person like Law it was perfect. All the talk about death and robberies, it probably was sweet talk to the tabooed man's ears.

"Hmm…"

"What?"

"You honestly do enjoy this junk, huh?" the teen asks honestly.

"Better than watching a woman eat her husband's ashes."

"Hey! I was asking a genuine question! I didn't need your sass!" Law looked back at him with an evil smile. "Doesn't all this crap depress you?"

"Nope. It's reality, all truth. Why should I get sad?" Luffy felt a bit dumbfounded by the older man's response. It was weird to be around someone so dark, his whole life had really been full of cheery people. He didn't mind though, it made Law into an interesting person and gave him even more of a reason to stick around.

"Well it kinda buns me out. I mean look at that!" The teen pointed to the screen. "That lady died on her birthday! That fucking sucks!"

"Death is inevitable."

"LAW! I know but come on! It was her birthday, that's kind of cruel."

"I don't believe it to be. It's actually kinda funny in a sense." he smirked.

"Oh okay Dr. Death! So you wouldn't care if you died on your birthday!? I would, because that means I wouldn't be able to party. I'd miss out on the cake, all the food! Man I'm so hungry…" No vocal reply came from the other, only a series of glares and disbelief. The teen pouted back before a sudden burst of questions dawned upon him.

"Hey can I ask you some questions?"

"Go ahead." Law told him before leaning over to sip his tea.

"When's your birthday?" he grinned.

"October 6th."

"That's like, in a week!"

"Incredible. You learned how to read a calendar in university too?" he teased, taking another sip of his warm drink.

"Shut up!" he yelled and Law chuckled.

"You aren't going to kill me now, are you?"

"Nope, like I said that's cruel! Maybe the following day though!" the teen winks at Law. "You should have like a birthday band bash or something! I don't know, just play again, that'll be awesome!"

"Mm," was all the tattooed man managed to reply, completely unenthusiastic. He was really the complete opposite of Luffy.

"Come to think of it… How did you even start your band? You should tell me how you and your band met!"

"That's long-"

"I don't mind." Luffy grinned eager to hear the story behind the band's meeting.

Law sighed. "Fine. Bepo and I are childhood friends. We met Penguin during out last year of high school, he was in our music class. He'd just moved from San Diego and he'd talk to us frequently about bands and we just became friends. We all went to the same university and met Shachi during first years homecoming. He was so damn annoying and persistent. He kept saying he'd seen us somewhere and heard us play whatever fucking song he'd think up that day and eventually became our friend too. Then in second year, Bepo had the idea to form a band and play gigs and we just… did it."

"Wow, that's it? That wasn't long at all!"

"Oh shut up, I just didn't want to talk about it." The teen hums in response, as if he already got the idea.

"Hey, we're watching a movie, enough of this fucking news shit." Luffy abruptly claimed out of nowhere, grabbing the remote before the other could think or speak twice. "The movies you have here didn't look so interesting. A lot were actually documentaries so I'm using on demand, okay? Law figured it was useless to debate with the teen, sighing and nodding his head to allow Luffy to continue to browse through a list of films.

Suddenly a movie caught his eye and he smiled widely and clicked it.

"Pulp Fiction?"

"Yeah! Law it's like my favorite movie, I love it!"

"No shit? I didn't picture you as someone who liked crime related movies. Here I was so sure you'd click Madagascar." He said sarcastically, earing a little bit of an eye roll from the teen.

"Hey wait," he said as the beginning credits began playing, "Can we make popcorn?!" he asked the way a giddy child would.

"No."

"WHAT?! Why not?!"

"I don't have any, that's why."

"I don't believe you! Who _doesn't _have popcorn?"

"Me. Eat your crackers."

"Fuck the crackers I'm not a parrot!"

That got a little laugh out of Law before he told him to shut up so he could pay attention to the movie.

The two sat mostly in silence as they watched the movie, Luffy making little commentary to certain scenes he particularly enjoyed, Law responding in a hum and slight curl of his lip.

**_I was looking at myself in the mirror._**

**_Uh-huh?_**

**_I wish I had a pot._**

**_You were lookin' in the mirror and you wish you had some pot?_**

**_A pot. A pot belly. Pot bellies are sexy._**

**_Well you should be happy, 'cause you do._**

**_Shut up, Fatso! I don't have a pot! I have a bit of a tummy, like Madonna when she did "Lucky Star," it's not the same thing._**

**_I didn't realize there was a difference between a tummy and a pot belly._**

**_The difference is huge._**

**_You want me to have a pot?_**

**_No. Pot bellies make a man look either oafish, or like a gorilla. But on a woman, a pot belly is very sexy. The rest of you is normal. Normal face, normal legs, normal hips, normal ass, but with a big, perfectly round pot belly. If I had one, I'd wear a tee-shirt two sizes too small to accentuate it._**

**_You think guys would find that attractive?_**

**_I don't give a damn what men find attractive. It's unfortunate what we find pleasing to the touch and pleasing to the eye is seldom the same._**

"What the fuck? Who would want a pot belly?"

"What?! They're cool! I want one!"

Law looked over and stared at Luffy with an expression of disbelief.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah! Don't they look cool? I'd be skinny everywhere else but have a huge pot belly that'd be great."

"You're fucking with me now."

"Well she doesn't care so why should I?!"

Law looked at him with his mouth open but no words came out. Was he fucking serious? The more he thought about the scene the more it started to make sense to him that it probably meant the chick wanted to be pregnant considering she wanted the rest of her to be normal sized but her stomach to be bigger and he was absolutely certain Luffy didn't have a single fucking clue about it. He chuckled to himself and looked over at the boy who had started shoving one of Law's couch pillows under his shirt to pretend he had a larger belly.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"C'mon Law, you cant tell me I don't look great like this! I gotta show my brothers oh man they're going to laugh so hard!"

"Will you sit down and watch the movie?"

"But Law I look so good I might break my back if I sat like this-"

"So take the pillow out of your shirt and sit-"

"OH MY ACHEY BACK~"

Law looked up at the teen who was holding his back as if he had suffered from years of chronic back pain and let out a sigh. Luffy noted that he wasn't particularly amused and took the pillow out of his shirt, threw it at Law and sat down in a huff. About two seconds of peace and quiet was all he got before Luffy opened up his mouth again.

"Law do you think people have souls?"

"What? Now you want to talk about human souls?"

"Yeah!"

"I thought you wanted to watch-"

"Just answer!"

"Fine. Well, from a scientific view, maybe. Might take a long time to determine but I don't doubt it could be done. Philosophical view, maybe. Read up on Aristotle and Socrates. Plato too if you really want to know. A religious view… well that's for people to determine for their own. Each religion has different properties but the theories are more or less the same."

"COOL! How?!"

"How what?"

"How do they exist in those ways c'mon tell me! I don't wanna read anything so you should just tell me!"

"That's way too long to get into now. Aren't we watching the movie? We can talk about it another day."

"So you plan to hang out with me another day?!"  
>"Don't get ahead of yourself."<p>

"But you said-"

"Shh. Movie."

Law turned his head back to the TV, ignoring Luffy's subtle mopes and scoffs nntil a certain scene came on which made Luffy feel a bit awkward. He'd always hated this scene for reasons, and now he had to watch it with Law and felt even more awkward.

Law looked over at Luffy who looked rather restless.

"You look kind of tense."

"What?"

"I said you look kind of tense. What's wrong, make out scenes not really your kind of thing?"

"It's not that they aren't my thing, it's just… I don't know." Luffy looked away almost instantly.

"You don't know what?"

"I don't know! Because they're weird. Awkward."

"It's only awkward if you make it awkward."

"Whatever!"

Law grinned. "You don't know how to be kissed like that?"

"Does it matter?"

"Did I hit a nerve?" Law asked grinning once more at the teen.

"No."

"No you've never been kissed like that or no I didn't hit a nerve?"

"Both. Why are you asking anyway? Why do you care?"

"I don't."

"Oh. What about you?" Luffy asked although the answer was seemingly obvious for someone of Law's age and appearance. He was a good-looking guy and the second the question left his lips, he already found himself with an answer.

"What do _you _think?" Law answered with a smirk, turning his attention back to the movie. Luffy stared at him wondering what sorts of things he'd done in his past.

"What so you're super experienced or something?"

Law chuckled. "Surely more than you are."

"Stop making it seem like I haven't done anything!"

"Well you haven't even made out with anyone, I hardly see how you can claim you have even a single ounce of experience in you. Jackin it to porn in your bedroom doesn't count."

"So? How's that a big deal? If I wanted to I could just grab someone on the street and do it!"

"If you enjoy contracting countless STD's then by all means, be my guest."

"What the hell?" Luffy spouted, making Law chuckle once more. He really enjoyed teasing the teen.

"I can have as much experience as I want to!"

"Then why don't you?"

"Because it doesn't matter!"

"Okay, okay." Law said sarcastically, turning his attention back to the movie once again when he felt hands cup the sides of his face and turn him to face the teen who pressed his lips against the other man's.

Luffy had no idea what he was doing. It was impulse. Something inside him was screaming '_just kiss him and get it over with'._ So he did. And here he was, on his couch, with his mouth on Law's and he had no _fucking idea what he was doing._

Law smirked before closing his eyes and kissed him back. It was nothing too into it, just simple lip on lip contact. Luffy hesitated at first, and then he slowly felt Law's mouth moving on his and that could have very well sent him into shock. Law took hold of his chin, bringing their mouths closer together, kissing each other slowly and Luffy somehow releasing a noise that sounded like a grunt from his throat made Law pull him closer, pressing against each other even more. He felt Law's tongue trace over his teeth and inside his lower lip, asking for permission before he opened his mouth to allow Law's tongue to slip in. He let out another moan when the older man's tongue pressed against his and licked down the roof of his mouth. It was all so _different. _ He had chills down his spine and entangled his fingers in the tattooed man's hair. Soft, silky black hair.

Law couldn't help but smirk into their kiss once more at Luffy's awkward inexperience and his eagerness to kiss him with more hunger than he had that morning. Actually, it kind of turned him on too. The thought of being the first person Luffy had ever kissed like this, it was impulsive and maybe he shouldn't have teased the teen that much, didn't really care as much as he probably should have though. He was enjoying himself and by the way the teen fervently pulled him closer every time he'd teasingly pull back pushed aside the sense of care he should have had even further. And honestly, for someone with no experience, he didn't waste time in learning which way he should move his mouth, flick his tongue and press against him. He needed to stop, not for his sake, but for Luffy's knowing him he'd probably jump the teen and take him as he lay on his couch that instant.

But it's Luffy who pulls back, swallowing a bit of saliva, his cheeks hot and burning, assumed he looked as red as a tomato now.

"Are you _satisfied?!" _he yelled as he tried to catch his breath. Law leaning back into his seat to resume watching the movie that had sparked the conversation between the two,

"Hardly. But I'll settle." He mumbles with another quick smirk at the teen that fumbled in his seat, unable to process what he'd just did and _who _he did it with.

Law shifted in his seat, pretty fucking uncomfortable as the bulge in his pants ticked him off, begging him for release but his mind focusing on other things that'd kill the throbbing like his work, and the now gory scene that the movie had ended up at. He took a quick glance over at the teen that was playing with his bottom lip and looked back at the TV, cursing himself for even thinking looking at the boy would do something to help get his mind off it.

Luffy on the other hand watched the movie, but paid no actual attention to it. His heart felt like it was about to hop out and take off leaving him to die on the couch he'd just made out with the undoubtedly good looking musician that sat next to him.

About to speak up to create some kind of conversation to ease him back into a state of non-anxiousness, Luffy was cut off with his phone ringing. He looked around and Law just pointed to the closet by the door where he'd hung his jacket. Luffy gave an awkward smile and shot up out of his seat, walking over and taking his phone out of his pocket.

"Hello?"

"LUFFY! Jesus Christ man, we've all been calling you the whole day! Where the hell are you?"

Zoro. Shit. He'd forgotten to call him in the morning to tell him he'd be home later, that was before he declared he'd spend the entire day at Law's, and then well, got _carried away. _

"Oh Zoro! Hey! I uh- I'm at a friends!"

"What friend? Where'd you fucking go, you didn't answer any of us and we all thought you died or something."

"Sorry! I'll be home soon okay? ORDER SOME PIZZA I'M STARVING!" he shouted, avoiding the questions and hung up on his roommate abruptly.

He walked back over to Law and stood a bit to the side so he wasn't rudely blocking the TV.

"I uh- gotta go home. My roommate's kinda worried and I feel bad I forgot to tell him and my friends-"

"Yeah? That's a shame, here I thought we were just beginning to have a bit of fun." He teased and smiled at the teen who gave a sour pout in return.

"Yeah right! You're the absolute worst." He grumbled, walking past the living room to retrieve his clothes.

"You can keep what you have on, I doubt you want to go home in puke drenched clothing." Law yelled a little from the couch to the teen who was reminded of the disgusting dried up food and alcohol on his shirt and pants. He scoffed and came back out to ask for a bag, then back to the room to shove his clothes into it.

"Do you want me to take you home?"

"No! I can go home myself." He looked away oddly feeling shy at the offer the older man had made. He'd seen movies where people would take their date home and then they'd kiss or something before the other got out of the car and he did _not _want a replay of what'd just happened.

"Suit yourself."

"I WILL!"

Law laughed and walked to the door where Luffy stood, jumping around as he put his shoes on and Law handed him his jacket to which he grabbed out of his hands in a huff.

"I hope you enjoyed your time." He spoke in a husky tone, leaning closer to Luffy. He wasn't going to kiss him again, although it was a challenge to resist the urge, he just wanted to tease the teen a bit more before he left.

"How could I have enjoyed my time?! You barely fed me!"

"That's your own fault for drinking so much, anything you'd have eaten you'd just throw back up. And not that it wasn't fun having you around, but I do _not _want to be cleaning your vomit off every square inch of my place."

"Whatever! I'm going home to pizza, so I don't care!"

"Yeah? Do you ever eat anything you know, healthy?"

"What?"

"Like vegetables. Fruits?"

"I think Zoro bought a couple of kiwis once. Those were good."

"Once?"

"Yeah!"

Law sighed and opened the door for Luffy who scowled at the gesture. He might have been older than him but that didn't mean he had to treat him like a kid! Then again he couldn't really count what'd happened as something a kid would be welcomed to.

"You can return those," he said pointing at his clothes that hung off Luffy's body, "the next time I see you."

"What if I said I didn't want to see you?"

"You wouldn't say that, it's written all over your innocent little face. Or shall I change that to moderately innocent?" he grinned at the boy who's face now grew a light shade of pink. Teasing him was just too easy and too fun that Law couldn't resist.

"Whatever! I'm leaving!"

"Yeah, so you say. You'll be back. They always come back."

"Who the hells they?!"

"I'm just teasing, go on. Get." He shooed the teen out the door in a joking matter and watched Luffy walk down the hall then waited until he got into the elevator to go back inside. God, he let out a groan and rubbed his face, deciding it'd be best if he took a cold shower. Preferably ice cold, to numb his entire body of the feeling the damn teen had sent down his spine and burned through his core.

* * *

><p>Luffy walked through the front door. It was 11pm and he wasn't exactly sure if Zoro had work the next day and was sleeping early or not.<p>

"Where the fuck have you been?"

There was his answer.

"Zoro! Hey!"

"You're avoiding the question, don't you know I know you better than that?"

"What! I'm not!"

"Luffy."

"Okay, okay! I went to the bar, yesterday after- well during practice-"

"You got some kind of problem I should be worried about?"

"What?! NO! Look who's asking!" he said pointing at the beer in Zoro's hand that had evidently gotten too warm to drink now.

"Fair point. Continue."

"I went to see Law."

"Law? The creepy band guy?"

"Yeah him, and then we hung out for a bit, talked, Franky held this drinking competition so I entered and I won Zoro! Free drinks for a month! But I got in a fight- well that's what Law told me. He said I knocked a guy right out how awesome is that, you should have been there to see it! It was self defense though that crazy man got mad at me for winning and tried to attack me like some rabid animal I tell you Zoro it was wild! Well then I was really drunk, I took like 50 shots or at least it felt like it, I cant remember how many I think Law said 20? Anyway, then I danced around for a bit and felt sick so Law was going to take me home and I don't really remember what happened after that but I woke up at his house and he told me I'd puked like ten times and we just hung out the whole day, I even kissed him! I didn't mean to, he was just teasing and I just-"

"Wait, wait hold up, back up, rewind and pause. You did _what_?"

"I puked like ten-"

"No after that."

"Oh, I kissed him!"

"You _kissed _him?"

"Yep."

"Like on the lips?"

"Where else would I kiss him?"

"I can think of a couple of places."

"No! It was just one… really long… kiss!"

"So you made out with him?"

"Pretty much."

Zoro stared at Luffy in awe. Who the fuck was he? He laughed at the thought of one night of heavy drinking leading to Luffy's official first kiss.

"So what, you like him or something? You've known him for like two whole minutes and you've already exchanged spit and had each others tongues down your throats so what?"

"Mmm…" Luffy hummed and he looked up at the ceiling before letting out a deep sigh, "Dunno."

"What the fuck is _'dunno'_? Are you six?"

"I don't know!"

He let out a deep sigh and stood up to stretch.

"Well okay, if that's what you say."

"It is."

"Alright then. I'm going to bed now, I was up waiting for your ass to come home, and now that you're here, I'm going to k.o."

Zoro put the half full beer back into the fridge and waved, Luffy knowing he was saying goodnight.

That's when it hit him that he had an early class the next day and was much too tired to stay up to do anything. He was about to walk towards his bedroom when he thought to himself that a quick snack wouldn't hurt.

* * *

><p>THANK YOU GUYS FOR READING! We know it was long but it was worth it for all the lawlu eh yeah ;) anyway please review review review! they'll motivate us to update quicker :)<p> 


	5. Spice Things Up

**A/N: Hello hello we're here with another lengthy update, isn't that great? So as you can see along with our writing we've made it as rappers. But seriously, we hope you enjoy this chapter as usual and please please leave a review! We'd love to hear from you guys and get some feedback! Also don't forget to check out the playlist on our profile for the first four chapters of the fic :) Anyway we won't keep you, so take _pleasure _in this chapter ~ S&R **

**NOTE: This story _will _contain manga spoilers, so you've been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I/We do not own any of the characters used in this story. All situations and events are of our own creation, however certain aspects and people of the story come from Eiichiro Oda's _One Piece. _I/We also do not own any of the music, movies or television shows/networks used in the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>TUESDAY OCTOBER 2<strong>**ND****, 2014**

It was late, and Zoro was working at the Isshin Dojo. He had yet another karate class to teach to a lot of annoying children, that frankly if he could- he'd skip. But considering Luffy hadn't worked a day in his life, he pretty much had to teach these 8-12 year olds how to kick another person in the chest if they tried to pull some shit. The class was about an hour long, but four back to back classes, all pertaining to _children_, was going to be the death of him. Why he agreed to take all of those classes was beyond him as the only thing he could think of now was how big of a headache he'd have once four hours had passed.

His first three classes had been all right. No problems or scuffles but his last class… One kid had starting going around front kicking the other children and claimed he was going to get his black belt in no time. Just terrific, this was exactly what he needed. Some wild child to go around trying to shove his foot in everyone else's faces purely for the joy of bragging. How irritating.

"Oi cut it out brat. You shouldn't be here if you only want to learn so you can harm others. Karate isn't meant to be taught and learned so that you can go around roundhouse kicking everyone in the gut because you can."

"But I'm stronger so I get to do it!"

"No. If you're stronger you _won't _need to do it. This is for self defense, not to teach you how to fight random kids at school, understood?"

"But-"

Zoro stared at the young boy with his serious expression that screamed '_you'd better listen unless you want me to tell your parents',_ hoping to get his message across to him. He hated how people would make excuses and use martial arts as a form of physical assault rather than a defensive mechanism. He sighed as the kid finally nodded and apologized to the others he'd gone around and hurt. Zoro patted him on the head and dismissed the rest of the class, sighing with relief his busy day was finally over.

"ZORO! OI ZORO!" he heard coming from the front door.

'_Or not_.' He thought to himself as Luffy walked past the kids and their families to Zoro.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was bored so I figured I'd get out of the apartment for a bit and come see what you were up to!"

"I don't know why you came here, you'll be just as bored."

"Nah we can find _something _to do here!"

"Like what? I'm tired, those damn kids gave me a headache, and I was about to head home anyway."

"No that's not fair I'm still gonna be bored! Even if we go home what am I supposed to do? Play games alone? That's boring!"

"Well what the hell do you want me to do about it?"

Luffy moped and hummed to himself in thought while Zoro stared on.

"Careful, you might hurt yourself." Zoro mumbled teasingly, hoping Luffy would just give up so they could head home.

"Ohhhh I know! Let's spar! We haven't done that in so long!"

"You serious?"

"YEAH! C'mon c'mon Zoro!" Luffy said as he took off his jacket and beanie, took off his shoes and put them all on the bench against the wall.

Zoro sighed before smirking at him. "Don't think I'm going to go easy on you."

The two of them started their little spar and Zoro was right, he wasn't holding back. He would tell Luffy what to do at times in case anyone ever attacked him the same way Zoro was but Luffy kept yelling '_shut the hell up!'. _  
>"Well what the hell are you going to do if someone grabs your leg like this," he said squeezing Luffy's leg, "and tries to flip you over onto your side to deal you damage?" Zoro grinned as he easily lifted and flipped Luffy over onto his left side to slam him into the mats when Luffy extended his hand to cushion his fall. With the amount of pressure Zoro was exerting, Luffy's wrist twisted and he felt a bit of a snap when he'd finally fell to the floor.<p>

"OW WHAT THE FUCK?!" Luffy shouted.

"I told you I wasn't going to go ea- holy shit."

Luffy raised his hand to see it had started swelling and was red.

"Holy shit Zoro, HOLY SHIT."

"Oh fuck."

"ZORO WHAT THE FUCK I CAN'T EVEN MOVE MY WRIST! _WHAT THE FUCK!?_"

"Luffy calm down, we'll go to the hos-"

"WHAT IF IT'S BROKEN, WHAT IF I CAN'T PLAY ANYMORE ZORO?!"

Zoro grabbed his and Luffy's jacket as the injured teen just sat on the mat continuously screaming '_oh my fucking god, oh my FUCKING GOD!'._

"Alright here is your jack-"

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO PUT THAT ON I IF I CAN'T MOVE MY WRIST?!"

"HOW THE FUCK SHOULD I KNOW?!"

"ZORO WHAT THE FUCK, WHAT THE FUCK!"

"JUST SHUT UP AND GO TO THE CAR THEN I'LL BE RIGHT THERE."

Zoro handed him the keys and with that Luffy sprinted to the car, unlocked it and impatiently awaited Zoro.

* * *

><p>"Alright Luffy, we'll have the doctor come check you out in a few minutes okay?"<p>

"Yeah." Luffy told her, a bit out of the loop hoping it wasn't anything but a simple sprain or just a wrong twist of his wrist. The nurse smiled and left the room leaving Zoro to comfort Luffy.

"Luffy chill out. Shit like that happens all the time, you'll still be able to play. I doubt it's broken, there'd be more swelling-"

"But I still wont be able to play even with a sprain!"

"It'll heal."

"NOT SOON ENOUGH! What about the band?!"

"Listen, it'll be fine okay? Stop worrying about it so much until the doctor comes in and tells you how it is. You keep making it seem way worse than it probably is."

Luffy kept quiet which was unusual and unsettling. Zoro hated when he'd get so wrapped up in something that he'd just stop talking overall.

"Do you want me to call anyone?"

"I'm not _dying!"_

"Well at the rate you're acting you might as well be!"

"Shut up! Uh, Shanks maybe? I don't know... maybe not. Never mind he'd probably kill me." Luffy let out a weak chuckle and looked at the posters on the walls.

"Okay. I'm going to grab something to eat from the cafeteria. Do you want anything?"

"A burger. With a lot of meat. Like a fat, fat burger."

"Haha gotcha." Zoro laughed as he got up and walked out of the room.

Luffy went back to staring at the posters on the wall. One was of the inner canal of an ear, the other was the digestive system, and the last was a poster on how to prevent contracting the flu. He even read all the information in each of the little boxes. He had no idea the eardrum was actually called the tympanic membrane and didn't think he'd remember it either, but at least he found something out that was relatively interesting.

"What do we have- Luffy?"

"LAW?!"

"What are you doing here?"

"What are _you _doing here?! You're a doctor?!"

"Yeah, and you're," he took a look at the sheets inside his patient folder, "broken?"

"NO! I can't be broken how am I going to play the guitar?!"

"Well seems the nurse wrote '_possible broken wrist'_ on your sheet. Let me take a look." Law put the file down on the table and walked over to hover over Luffy who extended his hand hoping to hear some good news.

"How come you never told me you were a doctor?"

"Surgeon, and you never asked."

"Well I didn't know I should have asked you if you were a doctor! I just assumed your job was playing in the band!"

"Never make assumptions Luffy." Law said with a grin. "But no, I only do that as a sort of… pass time. I never saw it as a career choice since I'd always wanted to be a surgeon, but music was one of the few things I'd enjoyed."

"So that day you said you were going to work, you were-"

"Coming here, yes."

"Oh."

Luffy felt kind of agitated. He'd spent an entire day with Law and he still didn't really know anything about him.

"Wait so if you're a surgeon what are you doing here? OH GOD DO I NEED SURGERY ON MY WRIST?!" Luffy said, beginning to panic the way he was earlier.

"Hm no, I just don't have any surgeries scheduled for a few hours so I was told to come check on the knuckle brain who was freaking out." He grinned and Luffy bit his bottom lip in frustration. He just wanted to know if his damn wrist was broken or not!

"What happened?"

"I was sparring with Zoro and he freaking flipped me in the air and I tried to stop my landing with my hand but I guess it just landed wrong."

"Are you always sparring recklessly?"

"No! We hadn't done it in a while and I was bored so I wanted to! I didn't think I'd break my freaking- OW- wrist." He exclaimed when Law put a bit of pressure on it with his thumbs.

"Oi Luffy they didn't have any- Law?" Zoro walked in to see the familiar tattooed man examining Luffy's wrist.

"Oh hello… Zoro?"

"Yeah, what are you doing here?"

"I'm a doc-"

"He's a doctor! Can you believe it?! He plays music and he's a doctor Zoro, I didn't think he could get any cooler, yet here we are!" Luffy laughed and Zoro just nodded his head smiling before Law cleared his throat.

"Right. Well it seems you've only got a mild sprain so you don't need an x-ray or anything."

"WHAT REALLY?!" Luffy's smile finally returned to his face in light of the good news.

"Yeah, you'll still need to be careful though. It'll heal in about a few days, so in that time keep it elevated and _don't _spar." He said while looking at Zoro then back at Luffy to make sure the both of them understood.

"I'll have my intern come in and patch you up okay?"

"Yeah okay!"

Law signed the paper in the folder and closed it as he got up and walked towards the door.

"Take care Luffy. Zoro."

"Bye Law, thank you!"

"Cya dude."

And with that Law walked out.

"That was unexpected."

"Yeah but I like him he's cool!"

"You like everyone Luffy."

"No! I hated that lady who gave me the wrong order at that steakhouse we went to for Shanks birthday last year! Do I look like someone who'd order a tofu steak!?"

"Hahaha, that was funny. You almost lunged at her because of it too. Ace had to hold you back before you ripped her head off."

"Well it's her fault. Who the hell eats tofu anyway? Bunch a' weirdos."

Luffy and Zoro kept laughing when a young looking boy with ruffled dark brown hair, dark skin and bright blue eyes walked in with a little basket filled with gauze and a pair of headphones around his neck.

"Hey. Luffy right? Law- I mean Dr. Trafalgar told me to come in here and wrap up your wrist so you don't do any further damage to it."

"Okay cool thanks!"

"No offence kid, but aren't you a bit too young to be a doctor?"

"I'm an intern! And I'm not that young, I'm 17!"

"Whatever same thing." Zoro groaned and reached into his pocket to get out his phone, which would not stop ringing.

"It's Usopp, I'll be right outside."

"Okay I'll just talk to my new friend uh… what's your name?"

"Chopper."

"Hel- shit man. Yeah he's fine…" Zoro made his way outside to deal with the drummer who he'd made quite worried with the text he sent him earlier saying: _Luffy could have a broken wrist lol, I flipped him pretty hard, my bad._

"So Chopper, are you some kind of genius? Luffy started as the young boy began wrapping his wrist.

"What? No!"

"Well you've got to be if you're Law's intern at only 17!"

"You know Law- Dr. Trafalgar?"

"Yeah kinda." Luffy smiled.

"So… You like music?" he asked while grinning at the large headphones hanging from the younger boys neck.

"Yeah. How about you?"

"Yep! I even have a band!" Luffy smiled and laughed to himself.

"Woah really?! That's so cool! That's _really _cool Luffy!"

"Thanks!"

"So you play like gigs and stuff?"

"Well not yet, and probably not for a bit until this damn wrist heals."

"Won't take that long, I looked at the sheet Law- I mean Dr. Trafalgar wrote up and it'll be fine in a few days or something."

"Mmm yeah. What kind of music do you like?"

"Mostly indie rock. Two Door Cinema Club is my favorite band." He told Luffy as he continued to wrap up his wrist.

"NO WAY! I love them! You've got good music taste Chopper!"

"Psh- shut up you!" he said while securing the straps on the gauze to keep it from unraveling.

"Wow you even did a good job with this too! You'll make a great doctor!"

"Lu- shut up! You bastard!" he said again while a light blush appeared on his face and he ruffled his hair.

"Do you play any instruments?" Luffy was now really curious of the blue eyed boy who shared similar taste in music as he did.

"Yeah I can play the synth and electric piano. People say it's the same thing, but I swear it's not!"

"That's awesome! I wish I could play, it sounds cool… Hey! You should come watch my band play! We're really good!"

"You can't play though."

"I'll be fine by Saturday right? You should come we practice every weekend at my friend Usopp's house! He's the best drummer, and he has the _longest _nose ever, you have to see it to believe it!"

"Well no… but really?! Okay! You're so cool Luffy!"

Luffy laughed and the two of them quickly exchanged information.

"Oi Luffy you done?" Zoro asked poking his head in, still on the phone with Usopp.

"Yup!" he said jumping off the examination bed. "Thanks Chopper, I'll see you Saturday!"

"Yeah see you. Take care Luffy!"

Luffy followed Zoro out of the hospital, hoping to say goodbye to Law as well but he was nowhere in sight.

"You got lucky huh, I put enough pressure on you to snap your wrist but you got off with a sprain."

"This is all your fault! Now I can't play for a whole week Zoro, what the hell!"

"_You _were the one who walked in all '_Hey Zoro, lets spar I'm bored as hell!' _not me."

"Whatever!" Luffy scoffed as they approached the car and Luffy stood by the door.

"What is it?"

"I can't open the door."

"You sprained _one _wrist not both."

Luffy stood at the door and stared at Zoro who stared back for who knows how long before finally giving in and walking to Luffy's side to open the door for him.

"You're such a pain in the ass."

"Oh thank you Zoro you're so kind!" Luffy laughed and jumped into the jeep and the two of them finally headed home.

* * *

><p><strong>SATURDAY OCTOBER 4<strong>**TH****, 2014**

"Luffy what the hell!"

"WHAT?"

"YOUR _HAND!"_

"Oh. Yeah Zoro and I were sparring and I kinda sprained it. Don't worry it'll be okay in a few more days!"

Nami sighed. Couldn't Luffy just keep himself out of trouble, was that really too much to ask for?

Sanji kicked the door open and walked in with two full trays of snacks he'd made in Usopp's kitchen. Granted it was messy and just plain disgusting to him, but compared to the "kitchen" at the food truck, it was tolerable.

"Here, I made-"

"OH SANJI YOU'RE AWESOME!"

"Shut up you shitty brat I wasn't done speak-"

"LUFFY! Don't take all of them at once what the hell is everyone else supposed to eat?!" Zoro shouted, interrupting the blonde cook once more.

"Oi, if you fucking interrupt me once more I'll kick your teeth out, shitty moss head."

"EH?!" Zoro shot up and walked over to stand in front of the blonde, but Nami grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pulled him back down.

"Can you guys just _shut up _and enjoy the food without arguing?" she sighed. She had grown to love everyone in the band already, but there was no way she'd grow to tolerate their petty arguments that were of the same caliber as a twelve year olds.

They all sat around the oval table in the middle of the couch and arm chairs surrounding it and relaxed as the cool autumn breeze blew under the garage door that was as usual, half way open. They talked about music, cracked jokes, ate and when they were finally done, Luffy shot up to instruct them all to start playing _Plug In Baby _once again but this time at least, Nami would be singing and Sanji would be playing guitar.

The band took their place and Zoro played them in. Luffy sat on the couch and decided it'd be cool to record the four of them playing on his phone and send it to Shanks to brag about how cool his band was, and how much cooler they'd _definitely _be than his.

_I've exposed your lies, baby _

_The underneath is no big surprise _

_Now it's time for changing _

_And cleansing everything _

_To forget your love_

_My plug in baby _

_Crucifies my enemies _

_When I'm tired of giving _

_My plug in baby _

_In unbroken virgin realities _

_Is tired of living_

Luffy loved that Nami could even do the same stretched out "_oh_" after the chorus as Matthew Bellamy. He _also_ loved that all of them we're able to play so damn well together.

He head banged to the tune to show his interest and satisfaction with their playing, knowing if he'd yelled something out, Nami would probably stop singing and come over to hit him in the head and he didn't exactly want a concussion to go along with his sprained wrist.

* * *

><p>Chopper was on the bus blasting <em>Diplomat's Son <em>by Vampire Weekend, to which all of the older people on the bus would glare at him for. He didn't really care though, he just looked out the window, and then back at his phone to make sure he got off on the right stop. It wasn't exactly cold, but it'd be annoying having to walk because of Luffy's shitty directions. He'd texted the teen where to get off, and how far into the neighbourhood to walk: _Get off Syrup Street n walk like 2-10 mins in idk just until u see a cool garage halfway open blasting music bc that's us LOL :) :D_

Chopper laughed at the text and got off where he was told, and began walking. It was a nice day, not too cold but not particularly warm. A simple hoodie and jeans was all Chopper needed to keep warm. For some reason his body temperature never really got cold. Could be because he was from Canada, but it wasn't that big of a difference in location considering he'd only moved 8 hours south.

As he walked down the street, his music slowly became over heard by the sound of the drums banging and guitar strumming. He began speed walking, as the sudden urge to bust right through the garage and listen to Luffy's band play, rushed over him. It was faint, and he already knew they were good.

* * *

><p>A knock at the garage door and a young boy popping his head in was followed by Luffy getting up and walking over towards the boy, who Zoro had recognized as the teen that patched Luffy up on Thursday.<p>

"Chopper! You found it! HEY DID YOU HEAR THEM PLAYING?! THEY WERE GOOD RIGHT?!"

"I heard a bit but yeah Luffy, they sound really good!"

"Uh Luffy, who's this?" Usopp asked while he leaned over his drums to point at the blue-eyed teen.

"THIS IS CHOPPER! HE'S GOING TO WATCH US PLAY!" he grinned and led the younger boy into the garage and began introducing everyone to him.

"That's Zoro- well you already met him. That's Usopp," Luffy leaned closer to Chopper to whisper in his ear, "I told you his nose was _super long!" _and Chopper chuckled to himself as Luffy went on.

"That is Sanji, he's our cook and second guitarist, and you have to try his food it's _amazing!_" Luffy had just eaten his fill and already felt his mouth watering at the thought of having more of Sanji's food.

"And that," he said pointing at the ginger, "is Nami! She's our lead singer she's awesome!" he complimented her making the girl blush a little. She smiled at Chopper and looked at how _childlike_ his face looked. She swore he couldn't be over fifteen… but she had to know.

"Hmm… How old are you Chopper?" she asked.

"Oh! I'm 17!" he said with a sweet grin.

"Oh so you're still in high school then?"

"Yeah I'm graduating this year though."

"You-"

"OK GOING MERRY! Let's show Chopper what we can do!"

"Luffy you can't even freaking play, _don't interrupt me._"

Luffy shut his mouth and allowed Nami to continue. She smiled at the young boy before telling the rest of the band what song they should play.

Chopper sat on the couch with Luffy who still couldn't participate, and watched the rest of them tune their instruments. Nami got up and walked towards the microphone and started over exaggerating her vocal warm ups.

Usopp began playing them in to Phoenix's _Lasso._

_Where would you go_

_Not long ago_

_I've been thinking out loud_

_Was it suddenly_

_Do-do-don't you know_

_Don't do it but you do it_

_What you do to me_

_Forever is a long long time_

_When you lost your way_

_Trying to follow your ideals (are sorry)_

_But your so-called life_

_It is such a waste _

Luffy tapped his foot along to the song, as did Chopper. He was really surprised that they were this good and the leader of the band wasn't even playing! He absolutely could _not _wait for Luffy's wrist to heal so he could watch the five of them play together.

_When you realize_

_No you don't realize_

_What you say yes to_

_What you say yes to_

_Forever is a long long time_

_When you lost your way_

_Forever is a long long time_

_When you lost your way_

Chopper loved that they played Phoenix songs. He loved that they sounded so good with their own twist to their songs. He loved it. All of it.

Luffy could see the gleam in his big blue eyes and smiled.

"I told you they were good, didn't I?!"

"Yeah you guys are _awesome!"_

"It's kind of nice to have an audience, even if its' just of one." Usopp told him.

"HEY! I'm here too!" Luffy yelled, making the young teen laugh. He liked the group; they were all kind and lively in their own way. They got along and they were all friendly and open. No one judged him here, as opposed to the people at school. They'd all make fun of him for being top of the class and music "nerd" who only played lame instruments. Or so they said. He enjoyed what he did but here, he really felt welcome.

"You're all so good! Your singing was spot on, both of you guys playing guitar and bass sounded so good and Usopp, YOU ROCK AT DRUMS!" Chopper shouted, in awe of how well they all sounded together.

"Do you play any instruments, Chopper?" Nami asked him, wondering why else Luffy would have invited him to come watch them practice.

He hesitated a bit before telling them, in hopes he wouldn't be looked at the way people at his school looked at him.

"Uh the synth. And electric piano."

"And on top of that he's a doctor!" Luffy added.

"What?" Nami asked, confused.

"Luffy I'm not a doc-"

"Yeah look he's the one who patched up my hand!" he grinned widely at the young boy.  
>"Wow really?! He did a good job!" Usopp shouted.<p>

"That's pretty impressive for a seventeen year old. You're incredibly smart _and _you can play quite a few instruments." Sanji added.

"Sh- shut up you guys! I- I'm not that impressive!" Chopper said while his face flushed red and he pressed his hands to his cheeks.

"Aw he's so cute!" Nami shouted and went to sit with the younger boy. "I like him!"

"WHAT?!" Sanji shouted at the sudden "confession".

"Hey you- you better not be trying to take Nami away from me- I'LL COOK YOU, YOU SHITTY TEEN!"

"WHAT?!" Chopper yelled, suddenly being attacked by a man who he figured was not joking when he said he'd cook him.

Luffy, Zoro and Usopp laughed, and continued to do so as the blonde fought with Chopper for Nami's attention.

"Hmm…"

"What's up Usopp?" Zoro asked the drummer who had started humming and scratching his chin.

"The synth huh… Oh! Hey, I have something that we could use." He nudged Luffy in the side, "Luffy, come with me will you?" Usopp said while going into his house.

"What fo-"

"Just come!"

"Okay okay!" Luffy shouted while following him into the house, then down to the basement. Usopp turned on the light and started opening up boxes that had a layer of dust on them.

"What are we looking for?"

"A synth. It was my dad's, it's pretty old but it should still work. Check over there in those boxes will you?"

"Sure!"

After a few minutes of digging around in boxes, Luffy let out a loud '_WOO HOO!' _in celebration of finding the instrument they could now have Chopper play. The two of them walked back upstairs and burst through the door.

"Wow! They don't have the older models around anymore, at least not anywhere I look, this is so cool!" the boys bright blue eyes gleamed and he couldn't wait to play it. Usopp set it down on the table and Chopper moved over to sit in front of it. He slowly examined the older keys and started pressing a few of them. He smiled widely as he looked up to ask what song he should play.

"Well you guys were playing Phoenix before, and I really like them so… do you know how to play Girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend, play girlfriend! WOO! Zoro you know how to play it right?!"

"Yeah give me a sec." he said as he re adjusted his bass.

"NAMI! Here," he said handing her his phone which he'd pulled the lyrics up on, "now you can sing it!"

"Luffy please. I already _know _all the lyrics." She said while giving him a wink and walked back to the microphone.

"USO-"

"I'm already ready Luffy!"

Luffy giggled and although he was sad he couldn't play with them for a few more days, he was incredibly happy at how good everyone was getting along. Shit, even Zoro and Sanji weren't biting each other's heads off. Today was a good day.

Chopper began playing the intro and everyone else soon followed.

_Tired out,_

_Not a miracle in this._

_Oh yeah._

_Sad is for the lonely._

_Wishin' tears._

_Tried nothing if you dropped dead._

_Not a miracle in years.._

_That's for the lonely._

_Wishin' this this is is sarian, _

_this this is is yourian._

_Die and succeed,_

_You say it out loud,_

_But you just don't care._

_Well, well, well, well, well, well, well,_

_Do you know me well?_

_Well, well, well, well, well, well, well,_

_Do you know me well?_

_Girlfriend?_

Luffy was fascinated by how well Chopper played the synth. He didn't think that it'd sound all that good with Zoro's bass, but in fact, it sounded even _better._ He shouted the lyrics to which Nami gave a glare but quickly adjusted to a smile and looked at Chopper who was clearly having a glorious time playing along with the rest of the band.

Once the song had finished they all cheered and crowded Chopper with limitless compliments on how good he was and how great they all sounded, thanks to him. Luffy then got the _greatest _idea he had today.

"Chopper! Hey! JOIN MY BAND!" he grinned.

"W-What?! No! I couldn't-"

"You already play like you're one of us, you might as well."

"Plus you don't really have a choice." Sanji added onto Usopp's remark.

"WHAT?! ARE YOU NOT GOING TO LET ME LEAVE IF I DON'T JOIN?!"

"No. Its just Luffy won't let you not join. He'll find a way to pester you until you finally give in." Zoro said while looking over at Luffy who simply nodded in agreement and laughed.

"C-Can I really join?"

"WE ALL WANT YOU TO!"

"Yeah you'd be an incredible addition to the band Chopper." Nami smiled sweetly.

Choppers eyes widened and his smile grew bigger.

"O-Okay! OKAY!" he shouted making everyone cheer out and welcome their new and final member to the band.

"WELCOME TO GOING MERRY, CHOPPER! SANJI, MAKE A CAKE!"

"Why the hell-"

"WE'RE GOING TO CELEBRATE! GOING MERRY IS… OFFICIALLY ASSEMBLED!"

* * *

><p><strong>MONDAY OCTOBER 6<strong>**TH****, 2014**

Music class was done and over with for the day, and Luffy and Usopp had been intensely invested in a conversation about their band. Both of them being very ambitious people, dreams of all sorts came out spewing without filter. In the end, they ultimately decided to hold a mini practice, just the two of them. Luffy's wrist was felling much better, so they figured getting some sort of practice could do them good. He had missed the last practice due to that injury, and they could use this opportunity to do some catching up. They could possibly show progress in at least something, right? Even with just two people, and Nami shouldn't get that mad, or at least Usopp hoped.

They agreed to meet up at Usopp's around one that afternoon; giving each of them time to get ready and do whatever it was they had to do. This also allowed them to have the entire day to practice. To Luffy though, this meant skipping his next class scheduled for the day. At this point he really didn't give a damn. He would much rather work on his band, something he enjoyed, rather than sit in class, sleep through it again, and waste time. Hell at this point, he didn't care if he skipped every class just to work on the band. He wanted Going Merry to be an outstanding group, breathtaking even, and school felt like it just held him back. Of course he knew that this was near impossible. Usopp and Nami enjoyed school and Zoro was always working. Sanji was always out doing his own business, so this left Luffy with no choice but to continue going to school. He also figured his old man and maybe even Sabo would jump on his ass about it, and he'd rather not deal with that.

Luffy and Usopp parted ways around eleven-thirty, only an hour after their music class had ended. If it was up to Luffy, practice would have started immediately but it was Usopp who has things to do and errands to run. This of course left him alone to wait; alone with his bike and his thoughts, waiting until the spontaneously planned practice was scheduled to begin. He decided to kill time by getting a bite to eat, ride around more, and explore. Eating was always a good idea but in all honesty, everything was so boring this time around on a gloomy Monday. Anticipation to play was eating at him, and it only made time to move slower too, it seemed like. Usually, bugging Zoro would be on his agenda when feeling this bored, but he was working both his jobs today, back to back, and Luffy knew these days were when he was grumpiest. It was best not to annoy him at all unless he wanted to face the wrath that seeped out of his pores. Then Sabo had classes and Ace was most probably working. Shanks lived too far. Well, he could bike. But it'd take him hours. He hadn't had a clue where Nami and Sanji were at, Luffy grumbled as realization that he really needed more friends slapped him across the face coldly.

Upon leaving campus and riding out towards his apartment to maybe find a cure to his anxious waiting, it had finally dawned over him exactly what day it was. Monday. Monday the sixth of October. A light bulb practically flashed on in his brain, finally knowing who to bug. Law, his dear doctor friend who he had just remembered said his birthday was this exact day. Luffy felt lucky he was able to remember something of that importance. His mission was set then: find Law and wish him a happy birthday before practice. Perfect, and being a Monday, Luffy only figured to go to the hospital where Law was most likely working his cool doctor job. Knowing where Law worked was going to work in a big favor for Luffy, but like hell for Law. He laughed at the thought of Law being absolutely surprised and watching his jaw drop, maybe even drop something on the floor in shock as he rode his bike to his destination. Imagining all sorts of different expressions he'd see on Law's face after seeing him. That face he made, annoyed but with the obvious hint of happiness was the one he yearned to see.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean he's not here? He works here doesn't he?!"<p>

"Yes he does. He just isn't here at the moment." The nasty receptionist at the entrance of the hospital informed Luffy in a rather annoyed tone, "In fact, even if he was here, only patients are allowed in to speak with him so you would've been out of luck either way." Her attitude was really ticking him off.

"Well jeesh lady, I just wanted to know." he spits back, "Plus I am a patient! I just saw him last week!"

"Are you in need of medical attention again?"

"Not necessarily, but-"

"Then I'm sorry sir, I can't do much for you. Have a nice day." She dismissed him as soon as possible and Luffy felt like he was at a dead end. Law had to be working, where else could he be? He definitely wasn't going to let this go.

"Hey lady, 'scuse me again! Do you at least know where he's at?" he felt desperate asking that question, but the determination to see Law on his birthday was burning through his mind.

"No, I really don't know," the receptionist responded, sounding much more annoyed, her sour face accompanying her feelings.

"Can you tell me why he's off, at least?" the woman almost rolled her eyes at his request.

"Fine. Dr. Trafalgar has been working non-stop lately, on top of that he also had to perform an emergency surgery late last night." Luffy could tell the woman was honestly trying not to get annoyed. Maybe she was having a bad day, either that or he really didn't get why she was working a job like this. "He was granted today off in the morning to rest. Any event after that is beyond me. Now, Is there _anything_ else?" she asked, her annoyance practically dripping down her tongue.

"Oh no… thank you though!" the woman huffed and turned her chair around, leaving Luffy in the dust wondering what to do now. If Law wasn't working, could he just be at his apartment? Of course that was the logical answer, and as Luffy walked out of the hospital to get his bike he figured taking a trip over there wouldn't hurt. It was nearing one in the afternoon, but being a little late to his and Usopp's random practice wouldn't hurt. Usopp should even expect it from him without question by now.

Luffy felt extra lucky now; his memory was most certainly getting better thanks to school. Not that he remembered anything school related, but he was able to remember it was Law's birthday and now he could faintly remember where the guy lived. He was being blessed or something, even he couldn't believe it. Remembering shit like this wasn't always the best for him, thinking gave him headaches if he went long enough doing so. The direction to Law's apartment wasn't far off from the hospital, but it was closer to school than his was. It seemed to be another blessing that things like this were so close together. His school, his apartment, the bar, and the places to find Law at. It made his life easier, and his legs wouldn't kill him for it at the end of the day.

Luffy finally made it to Law's apartment complex, secured his bike outside. Practically holding his breath while entering, he hoped Law would be home. If not all of this riding around and hunting would have been a gigantic waste, and he really didn't want it to turn out so. A way to kill time yeah, but it'd really have been for nothing. It didn't take long for him to climb a couple flights of stairs and finally stand at his long awaited destination. Now he felt nervous, but couldn't quite pin point why. It was weird because Luffy was never the type to feel particularly nervous, _ever. _Honestly, there really was nothing to be nervous about, he was just here to say happy birthday to his friend. His grumpy friend he just so happened to kiss the week prior. Why was he remembering that now of all times was outside the limits of his mind right now. He shook it off, knocked the door and waited.

Nothing.

Luffy knocked a second time. A third.

Still nothing.

"Shit, is the bastard not here either?" Luffy wondered to himself, feeling a bit disappointed but more irritated than anything else. He figured it was Law's birthday after all. Nothing said he would be home, he could be out celebrating with friends or family or lord knows who. Yeah, that was probably it. He tried his best to not get irritated. Suddenly, there was a click of the door and it swung open.

"Luffy?" it was Law, his hair even messier than usual. He yawned quickly before asking him, "Why the hell are you knocking so loud, you know some people could be trying to sleep?"

"You were sleeping?" he replied, inviting himself in, walking past Law.

"Who said you could come in? Luffy, I was trying to slee-"

"OH! HAPPY BIRTHDAY YOU BIG FUCKING GRUMP!" he shouted, scaring Law unintentionally and leaving him wide eyed.

"Why're you asleep on your birthday by the way?! Shouldn't you be like, having a fun and chill day? Don't sleep, what the hell! That's boring!"

"I'm tired Luffy. Did you really come here just to bug me on my birthday?"

"Well, yeaaaaaa… I had only wanted to say happy birthday, but now that I look at you, _wow_ Law." He appeared disheveled, probably in his pajama pants and oversized sweater, and he noticed that the dark circles under his eyes were much darker than usual. "Now I feel like I can't just leave you be to have a boring birthday!" He made his way further into law's apartment, to the living room with the television. Already making himself comfortable and looking for the remote, Law just followed him, looking beyond irritated and if possible, grumpier than usual as well. Luffy really was one to give him a run for his money and could very well be the death of him today.

"I'm not having a boring birthday, okay?" Law told the teen, "I just want to rest and relax, is that so much to ask?"

"That's so boring though! BORINGGGGG!" Luffy groaned while throwing his head back on the couch.

"To you it probably is, but I don't mind it at all. And it's my birthday, not yours Luffy." He was trying his best to get the teen to leave, celebrating birthdays wasn't his thing and he wasn't about to let Luffy win him over into doing so. He stared at him, now lying on the couch, wide eyes up at him.

"Hmm." Law waited in anticipation. "Nope. We're celebrating. OH! I KNOW! DO YOU HAVE CAKE MIX? LET'S BAKE YOU A CAKE!" He jumped up from the couch, full of energy and excitement. Being around him surely made Law feel more tired, but was somehow satisfying to have a burst of joy like Luffy around him. He hadn't known any one with this high caliber of happiness, always smiling and finding amusement in everything. It made him feel nice, when he thought about it. Luffy was a new type of person in his life and as much as he'd try to deny it, being around the guy wasn't so bad after all.

The teen rushed over to the kitchen, opening every cabinet and drawer in sight, Law only hoping he wasn't making a mess until he heard a loud sigh.

"Don't you have any damn food!?" Luffy exclaimed loudly, pouting at his older friend.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" and upon asking back, Luffy remembered he did in fact, have something to do. His practice with Usopp. He thought it over for a bit, the most difficult decision to him, before realizing he would much rather try to help Law have a good day than practice. Sure, Going Merry was extremely important to him, but he could practice any day, it didn't matter! Birthdays on the other hand, were only once every whole goddamn year! This certainly was something he couldn't let slip by.

"I kinda do, but whatever. Usopp will just be mad at me a bit, but fuck that!" He chuckled, sitting at the small table in the kitchen before realizing how odd it really was that Law had nothing to do on a day like this.

"Wait, why aren't you doing anything again? Or do you have plans later on or something?"

Law walked over to the boy, rubbing his eyes and yawned before taking a seat across from him.

"Nope."

"Why the hell not?! Where's your band?! Aren't they your friends?

"Yes."

"Then why aren't they doing anything for you?!"

"Just because I'm not working doesn't mean they aren't, Luffy." He cut him off, Luffy being shut silent upon realizing the obvious truth.

"Oh yeah," he laughed nervously. "Do they work at the hospital too?" Law nodded in response before another silence dawned once more. It was too quiet, truth be told. Even the clicking of a clock could be heard as they both sat in silence staring at each other. The silence was interrupted with a random, yet almost scary laugh coming from the older man.

"Hey? Why are you laughing?!" Luffy asked rather concerned, he felt uncomfortable seeing the guy laugh that much. Still, it made him smile back, seeing Law with his eyes shut and mouth wide with a grin. He looked happy for once.

"You really are something you know that kid?" Law finally choked out, "You say you came here to wish me happy birthday, invite yourself in, and now you're insisting on a celebration. Yet look at us, sitting in silence doing nothing." He chuckled darkly again before saying his next words. "I could honestly be sleeping right now, but you're here now and I know there's nothing can do about it." The teen was confused; maybe he really was that tired. Maybe he did need that sleep and being here to bug wasn't exactly the best plan after all. "I can't help but wonder if it's because you have a crush on me you know."

"WHAT!?" Law only raised his eyebrows at Luffy's response, smug grin spread across his face. Oh how he loved teasing him.

"I don't have a crush on you Law! What the fucking hell?!"

"Oh okay… Well maybe you just want more kisses. I know you enjoyed our little session last week. I'm fine with it, but only if you ask." He continued to tease him, now leaning over the table, resting his cheek on his right hand, his large grin still plastered on his face.

"Man you're such an ass Law! You really do want me to leave don't you!?" Luffy huffed back, puffing his cheeks, "I'm not gonna though. We're going to have a great day, and you'll be glad I made you celebrate it, old man!"

"Old? I just turned 26 Luffy."

"Still pretty old to me" he retorted, sticking his tongue out at the other in attempt to mock.

Before another moment of silence or continuous mocking from the older could continue, Luffy felt an all too familiar feeling in his stomach. He was hungry again, and Law had no food. Or at least no good food he could bring himself to enjoy. An idea popped into his mind, and he thanked his stomach for being a hungry handful all the time before suggesting the perfect plan.

"Let's go out to eat!"

"Go out? To eat?" Law responded as if the suggestion was the stupidest thing he'd ever heard.

"YEAH! It could be like a birthday dinner sort of thing, even though it's nearly two in the afternoon. I'm just hungry so like, why the hell not Law?! We can have the servers sing to you too and everything, it's gonna be a lot of fun! Come on, let's go!"

"Seriously? Now?" he said while he made a face that was obvious to Luffy it meant he didn't want to go.

"Yeah, didn't I just say that?" He smiles back brightly.

"Nope, no. Most definitely not. I'll let you bug me and do whatever you want here on my birthday but there's no way in hell you're gonna drag me out."

"Law!"

"Luffy." Law stared back at the teen dead serious. It was already enough he was tolerating Luffy interrupting his rest, but going out? Waiters singing to him, more embarrassingly singing _happy birthday_ to him? Hell no. He was turning 26, not 10. He was never going to let Luffy to make that happen, he'd have the upper hand on the stubborn teen this round. Fighting fire with fire shouldn't be that hard, and he figured he should at least be granted one thing he wanted on his birthday.

* * *

><p>Lively music played as the two walked into the restaurant. Law hummed along to the song and left Luffy wondering how he knew literally every genre of music.<p>

"What are you humming to?"

"The song?"

"Well _yeah, _but what's the song?!"

"Oh. It's Violente Valse."

"Huh? Whatever. How do you know it? I thought you were only into rock n roll kinda stuff!"

"What did I tell you about making assumptions?"

"Well _sorry!" _Luffy groaned with sarcasm dripping off his words.

"My foster father plays it all the time at home, it's annoying but it would seem it's made its mark in my mind." He smiled a little to himself.

"Your foster father?"

"Yeah uh-"

"How can I help you two gentlemen today?" a lively girl asked, interrupting their conversation. Luffy rolled his eyes and grumbled to himself, upset that every time he were to learn something about the older man, they were cut off. He paid no attention to the conversation Law was having with the woman, but followed along when he tugged at his shirt to knock him out of his thoughts.

The wait at The Cheesecake Factory was only 10 minutes, but they were seated almost immediately; going out to a place like this on a Monday afternoon, one could only expect it to be pretty slow. Luffy was the happiest person in the universe, this was the first time he'd gone out to an actual restaurant in the longest time. He also really loved The Cheesecake Factory, more specifically for always having huge serving sizes. He could order anything, and it'd be bigger than average size, it was perfect for him!

"Aren't you gonna order anything?" Law asked Luffy, looking over his own menu to look at the teen who just sat across from him in their booth. He wasn't looking at menu, instead, looking around like a child smiling at everything and everyone. Law wondered how the kid could honestly, genuinely, be so happy all the time.

"Yeah! Why the hell wouldn't I? I just already know what to get!" He smiled back at the tattooed man.

"Of course you do."

"OH! One more thing, um… You don't mind if you pay for me too, right?" Luffy's smile was still plastered on his face, as if what he had just said _wasn't_ going to irritate Law in the slightest. The older man's eye twitched as he could feel a small, yet sharp headache coming after him. Did Luffy really just ask him to pay for both of them? He couldn't believe it.

"What?" Luffy asked as he tilted his head to the side confused.

"Oh wait- sorry! How about this," he cleared his throat, "Can you pay for me… _please_?"

"Don't you have any money? Why would you drag me out here against my will, and then ask _me_ to pay for _you_?"

"Psh come on Law! Don't be like that. I'll pay you back eventually, I hope. You know I don't have a job, and plus aren't you like rich from being a doctor or something?" Now it was Law who was looking back at the other with wide eyes. Luffy was crazy, that much he knew. But Law couldn't help but to smile at his simple-minded manner.

"I guess you could say that."

"Hey wait…" the teen squinted his eyes at Law, he seemed to actually be processing something in his mind for once.

"You just turned 26 today didn't you? How can you even be a surgeon at that age? Doesn't becoming a doctor take like, fifty years?!" Luffy asked. He wondered if Law was some kind of genius. Did he cheat the system with some fake documents and shit like he's seen on Law & Order?

"Oh well would you look at that, the boy can think." Law chuckled. "Normally it takes eight years. Four years of an undergraduate program and four years of medical school, then you start a residency program. I graduated from med school, two years early, did a year and a half of residency and took my boards at 25, just a few months ago. I passed, and got my medical license. And here stands before you the doctor you owe your wrist's healing to." He grinned.

"Wha…" Luffy had lost him. How long would it take a normal person to finish all that? 20 years to become a doctor? What the hell, who had the time for that? Not him.

"Didn't quite catch all that? It's fine I didn't really expect you to, just know I'm fully licensed. To do all sorts of things." He said with a smirk. Before Luffy could even say anything in response, their server finally took their orders and appetizers of all sorts followed soon after. Luffy of course, was the one who ordered the majority of them, but Law helped himself to a bit of everything. He figured he might as well eat as much as he could now that he was going to pay for everything.

Entrees came next and god, did Luffy order enough for a week. He ate it all though with no problem. He probably even had room for more dessert if Law hadn't restrained him from putting a bigger damp on his credit card. They both talked a lot, or at least the teen did, sharing more stories of his brothers, telling the worst jokes and asking the stupidest questions during the time they ate.

"Sabo lost a lot of his teeth quicker than a normal kids when he was younger. I'm pretty sure that was only because Ace would always beat the shit out of him though," Luffy laughs out loud, the other smiling with him. "God, those were the times!"

"HEY! What does a nosey pepper do?"

"Let me guess, get jalapeño business? I've heard it before" The tattooed man replied casually, stealing the teens punch line with an evil smirk, making him to frown and whine at how that was unfair play, demanding a retry at the same joke.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Yellow. Or navy blue. You?"

"Red! Yellow seems pretty random for you, but I can see navy blue!" Luffy smiled wide at Law, leaning over the table. "What do you think of pirates?"

"Pirates? They're okay I suppose. Dirty and rowdy really."

"OKAY?! ONLY OKAY? Damn Law, you suck. Pirates are fucking cool!"

"Why is that exactly?" Luffy's eyes sparkled at Law's question, as if he was about to pour out all of life's secrets. He took a deep breath, throwing himself back in his seat filled with more spirit than ever before.

"WHY NOT!? They roam they oceans, live free. All of them do whatever the hell they want and don't give a shit about what any one says! They all live the life they want, the life they dream of! Some become notorious and badass, only to be remembered forever for being so. Like just imagine that Law, going around being badass, breaking rules and becoming a legend! To me that's fucking awesome, it's more than awesome, hell!" Luffy's chanting about pirates went on and on, surprising the older with how knowledgeable the teen was when it came to the subject. His eyes shone with the same type of energy and passion as he did when he spoke about music. It was kind of cute, really.

"Okay, okay, I get it you like pirates. I now know about your secret obsession," he cues a snicker to get Luffy to stop babbling.

"Well, I don't know if I'd call it a secret. You should have seen me as a kid," the teens lets out yet another laugh before their sever arrives to the table with a check in their hands. Law didn't allow Luffy to see the amount their food came out to be. It was quite a lot though, way more than he expected. The spending didn't stop there, as Luffy pestered to buy one of the giant cheesecakes on their way out. The teen suggested it would be a replacement for a cake, and that they might as well get it since neither of them ate "dessert", and also because Law didn't allow the servers to sing him a happy birthday.

* * *

><p>"I LOVE strawberry cheesecake!" Exclaimed Luffy as tattooed hands handed him a fork to eat. They were both back at Law's apartment already, Luffy eating a piece of the just bought cheesecake as soon as they got there. The older on the other hand was far from hungry and decided to pass. "So what now? It's barely five, we still have all day to kill!"<p>

"Maybe you can leave me alone to rest now?" Law advocated, although he knew what the answer would be.

"Do you have any gaming consoles?" Or maybe expecting an answer to his question was a little too much to hope for. Luffy chewed of his fork, staring in the direction of the living room, scanning for any sort of entertainment system.

"I don't. So you can scratch that off your list."

"Law you really are super boring." he responded, making his way to the couch.

"I guess we're gonna watch another movie! Maybe we should just marathon movies all night! YEA LET'S DO THAT LAW!"

"I don't really care at this point" Law huffed in return before throwing himself next to Luffy on his couch. He stared at the television screen as the other flipped it on and directly went to the on demand section. Once again, like the week before, they found themselves searching for movies and arguing over which ones to watch. Law finally got a say in a couple of films, as they sat through Contagion, and even surprisingly War of the Worlds. It shocked Luffy that Law would even like something like War of Worlds, he even knew it was a pretty bad movie. Still, it proved Law knew how to have some sort of fun and shut his brain off for once and Luffy really appreciated it.

Luffy's pick of movies were different this time around from before. He continued to pick animated movies, or films that were much more silly than serious. Law kind of found it irritating but only found it fair as they each had their own picks. They were in the middle of watching Disney's Enchanted when a conversation brewed up for the first time in an hour or so. It was a blessing; all the songs were starting to tick Law off, even more so with Luffy's horrid singing going along with it.

"Hey Law."

"Hm?"

"When is your band gonna play again?" the teen's voice almost sounded desperate.

"Sometime this month, most likely."

"Okay good. I've been fucking dying to see you guys perform again. You're all so fucking good."

"I know. How's your band by the way? I heard Chopper's joined, more so he never shuts up about it. So did he really?"

"OH YEA! HE DID! Did you know he knew how to play piano and all that? He's great you know!" Luffy jumped a bit in his seat to face Law and throw his arms everywhere in expression. "Going Merry is doing so well, we have all the members we need now. Our practices go smooth as hell; I think we're great. Just you watch Law, we'll kick your ass!"

"Going Merry, is that what you named your band?" the man smirked, "And I'm not so sure you could beat my ass, just focus on the petty groups that'll be in battle of the bands with you."

"YOU FUCKING BET!" Luffy's attention immediately went back to the screen as soon as those words left his lips. Law continued to stare at the teen, whose eyes grew large and his interest deepened at whatever the hell was going on in the movie. The man didn't care enough to turn his head to see what is was but he could hear well enough.

_**What?**_

_**This is a very nice place.**_

_**Yeah?**_

_**And we're eating dinner.**_

_**Yeah.**_

_**This is a date!**_

_**Yeah!**_

_**No! No. No, no, no, no. We're just, um, we're just friends.**_

"Hey we were kinda on a date earlier!" Luffy blurted out, face going ghost, catching himself right after the sentence escaped his lips in realization of what he'd just said.

"You forcing me out on my birthday is not a date." He retorted quickly, not wasting any time to clarify Luffy's little misconceptions.

_**You were in love.**_

_**Yeah.**_

_**That was the problem.**_

_**How could that be a problem?**_

_**Because love... The lovey-dovey version that you talk about? It's fantasy. And one day, you have to wake up and...**_

_**...you're in the real world.**_

"That's such a sad way to view things." Luffy mumbled under his breath, still loud enough for Law to hear and made the tattooed man let out a sigh.

"But he's right."

"What the hell?! How?! If you're not looking at things with an open mind of course it's going to be all depressing and shit! If you wake up and you're upset with the way things are, you have to do something to change it! God, you really suck." he continued to pout, unable to comprehend Law's gloomy side that seemed to agree with everything upsetting in the world. The guy really needed to lighten the hell up.

"So have you ever been in love?" Luffy suddenly asked, completely dropping the subject of "opening his eyes" and what not to change the topic to a rather personal one. Law didn't respond at first, a bit iffy on whether or not he really wanted to have that kind of conversation with Luffy of all people. He never even spoke to his closest friends about it.

"Your questions know no bounds do they?" he asked, trying to divert his attention.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Luffy giggled. Almost like a child who was trying to hide the fact they'd just eaten all the cookies in the jar.

"Really now."

"Really!"

"I do recall you asking me last week just how… _experienced _I was."

Luffy swallowed. Had he really asked that? Everything was kind of a blur to him. Well everything but Law's tongue down his throat. And vice versa.

"I'm teasing. You can relax. Any more questions since this is obviously a thing of yours?"

"Uhh, nope." Luffy said with a smile, turning back to the tv then quickly turning back to Law.

"Hmm. Alright we-"

"WAIT! Did you have a nice birthday?!" Luffy asks, smiling to the older man sitting next to him.

"Seriously?"

"Well yeah! I ditched practice for you!"

"Aren't you sweet. I suppose."

"You _suppose?! _OH! I didn't get you a present- I'm sorry!"

"It's alright. I think I have another way for you to give me something I'd enjoy."

"What is it?" Luffy asked, absolutely oblivious to the situation and the change in atmosphere. Law's gaze pierced Luffy as he moved in closer to him, making the teen feel weak. It was the same feeling he felt the week prior, nervous yet satisfied, and a bit eager for more. Screw a bit, he was nearing desperation. Law was his friend but feeling his lips pressed against his felt so right, but it made him wonder. Law kissed him first, opposite the last time. Luffy felt scared and backed into the couch just a bit before pushing back to the man moving above him with force. He remembered how Law teased him about being inexperienced, and didn't want a round two full of taunts. He wanted to show Law he wasn't nervous and slid his tongue into his mouth at the first possible chance.

The tattooed man placed his hands on both sides of the teen's head, now hovering over him. Luffy was showing the type of reactions that really turned him on. For some reason, the fact that the teen was so ambitious and so quick to react to whatever it was he did, kept him excited. It was probably because of the boy's inexperience but damn, did Law love it. He felt heat build in his chest, putting a hand on Luffy's cheek making way to the back of his head before pulling him up and deeper into their kiss. The teen gasps in what sounds like a sound pleasure, biting down onto Law's bottom lip to break the kiss.

"Are you having a nice birthday now?" Luffy asks, almost breathless before being ignored, Law immediately bobbing his head down to his neck kissing and biting. This was all too new, something they didn't do the last time. He felt delirious at the feeling of Law's lips on his sensitive skin, suckling as if his life depended on it. Luffy began to get too hot and bothered, finally letting out a soft moan, unable to hold it in much longer. He felt his face flush red, panting and secretly wanting more.

He unconsciously brought his hand up to Law's neck and brushed his fingers against his skin, sliding down to his muscular chest that he felt through the thin fabric of Law's t-shirt that sent a very grave feeling of wanting him to take his shirt off so he could see and feel Law shoot through his arms and fingertips. He glanced up and looked at Law to see him watching intently with lust filled eyes. Those gold like eyes were so captivating that Luffy couldn't avert contact.

"Did you enjoy that? Shall I let you get back to doing as you please?" he husked while pressing his hips to Luffy's and rolled them against each other. The teen was unable to respond verbally, instead only kept his eyes on Law and watched as he moved perfectly against him.

Law's mouth fell back to Luffy's neck, shoulder and collarbone and caused the teen to let out another whine making the older man stop moving his hips for a brief second in shock at the way he'd become so into it in a mere matter of seconds.

"Don't stop," Luffy whispered hoarsely into Law's ear, making him smirk at how much urgency and need came out of his voice. He resumed grinding on him and slid his hand under his shirt, lightly tracing over his nipple. Luffy arched off the couch at the touch and dug his fingers into the sides of Law's hips, pulling him down more as the desperation for touch grew in his core and all impartial thoughts left his mind as he grind up against the other.

Law gave a low chuckle against his neck, finding it humorous that the teen was so into what they were doing, but at the same time turned him on even more. The way they moved together became quicker and more chaotic and the need for skin against skin contact grew within both of them. Luffy's fingers curled into his hips, only to be told to lift his arms so that Law could remove his shirt and toss it across the room, then removing his own. Luffy's hazy eyes immediately went from their crotches to Law's finely toned chest. He wanted to touch, he wanted so badly to but Law soon grabbed his wrists and pinned them to the sides of his head, taking control over him.

Luffy's mind knew no control after feeling the hot skin on skin contact seared through his body. All the whines, begging and pleading coming from him only drove Law further to want to get the teen off. Leaning in, Law pressed his mouth to Luffy's in a hungry kiss, which soon became a test to see how far Luffy would let him stick his tongue down his throat.

It didn't take long before Luffy's pants became more shaky and proved his orgasm was close. Law pressed onto him harder and quicker than before, making Luffy feel like he was on the brink of passing out from the pleasure. It was this bad- well good- and they both still had their pants on that Luffy's imagination spread its horizons imagining how much more he'd feel if there weren't anything separating the two's lower halves.

He could feel the hunger in Law's eyes looking down at him as his mouth hung open, gasping for air and letting out whines, his emotions swirling all over the place, not knowing a single coherent thing other than how damn good he felt and how crazy out of his mind Law made him. He was all he could think of, feel, breathe, and taste. He felt as though he was being devoured from the inside out by the burning feeling releasing pleasure throughout every inch of his body.

"Law- Law I'm gonna- ah-" he moaned, not even able to finish his sentence as he comes inside the pants Law had let him borrow. He squeezed his eyes and shook underneath the older man as the sizzling feeling of bliss rippled throughout his lower half, knees bucking, and a quick thanks to himself for being seated otherwise thinking he would have near collapsed to the floor.

Law backed off to sit himself in his previous spot next to Luffy and eagerly unzipped his jeans to take out his own hard cock. AS Luffy caught his breath his blurred vision cleared up after blinking away the spotty sight to turn his head and see what Law was doing. He'd already started going up and down, stroking his cock and tilted his head back a bit. He gasped a bit when he brought his thumb to slide through the slit of his cock and turned his head to notice Luffy's gaze and addressed him.

"You could do it for me, you know."

"I-" he began before Law cut him off, using his free hand to take hold of Luffy's, bringing it to his cock. Luffy took hold of his cock involuntarily underneath the other man's hand and moved up and down, guided by him.

Law let his hand drop to leave Luffy to the task and bit his cheek when Luffy accidentally applied more pressure and squeezed him harder,

"Sor-"

"Do it again." He watched as the teen started smearing the precum around his head then back down to give his shaft another tight squeeze, listening to his demands only drove him crazier. How the fuck could this be the same innocent little nineteen year old that didn't even know how to makeout last week? Luffy was going to be the end of him.

His breathing becomes heavier, Luffy noticing as his eyes alternate his attention from his rising chest to his cock.

He grew eager. Luffy wanted to do more. He wanted to see more, hear more, but he didn't know how. Well, he knew, just didn't know how exactly to execute it. He thought if he'd speak up about it, Law would begin teasing him again and he didn't want that, but the agony of not being able to do what he wanted to Law was tormenting his mind and finally decided he'd speak up, regardless of the teasing that might ensue shortly after.

"Can I- you know…" he hesitated, a pink flush appearing across his face.

"What?" Law looked at him with half shut eyes, a little shine of golden lust peering through.

Luffy bit on his bottom lip, a bit embarrassed to say what was on his mind before Law caught on and understood what he was requesting and gave him a flashy smirk.

"I want to- just- I don't know what I'm supposed to do. What if I bite you?"

"You won't bite me, shall I show you a demonstration?" the older man offered, slowly bringing his body up off the couch to push Luffy down on his back and hover over him.

"What are you-"

"Let me show you." He whispered, sliding back a bit to bring his head lower and licked and kissed Luffy's stomach, sliding his fingers under the waistband of his pants and boxers, pulling them down to expose Luffy's still hard cock.

He let out a whine when Law wrapped his long fingers around him and began to pump. The feeling was so surreal; Luffy couldn't help but want more. The only sounds he could remember hearing was the faint dialogue of the movie that still played on the TV, and the loud gasp he let out when Law's mouth finally closed around him and began sucking. Eyed clouded, he tried to lift his head to watch as his cock disappeared the reappeared inside the older man's mouth. A string of curses and pants escaped his mouth, not giving a damn about keeping quiet any longer.

He licked over his teeth, reminding himself to breathe when Law started taking him in deeper, and flicked his tongue up and down, all around his slit.

"Faster." He breathed out, rocking his hips to match Law's bobbing. He could feel his lips curl into a smirk before taking Luffy in deeper and much quicker than before. That reminder that was quickly ruled out as nothing considering Luffy could hardly make out any words to give warning to Law that he was about to come and wanted him to pull off.

"I-" was all he was able to making out before his eyes snapped shut, letting out a long sweet voiced moan while his hips jerked off the couch, releasing himself into Law's mouth. Law, who was more than willing, swallowed every bit of cum from his cock before slowly pulling his mouth off to wipe off a drop from his lips with his thumb and lick that off as well while still pumping the teen, letting him rock his hips and ride out his orgasm. Licking his lips, he brought himself over the teen who tried to steady his breathing while a constant ringing in his ears stayed prominent until a few more seconds passed by, dying the noise down, returning him back to earth.

"Holy shit." He breathed out, trying to recollect himself and stared into Law's golden eyes that held a tint of darkness within them.

"Hm…" he mumbled leaning in closer, Luffy feeling his hot breath against his lips and lifts his own head to bring their lips together. He could taste himself in Law's mouth, strange, but he didn't care. He just ached for the feeling of Law's tongue pressing against his, and his cheeks. Luffy was tracing his teeth with his own tongue before pulling away to lift himself off the couch with one arm and pressing Law back to prop himself on his knees and move his own body back to quickly take hold of him and lick over the tip of Law's cock.

Law choked back a sharp breath as the teen experimented different movements with his tongue, taking the tip into his mouth then opening up wider to take in more.

"Fuck" the older man swore, Luffy's eyes darting up for a brief second to see his flushed expression, which was arguably the hottest expression he'd ever seen plastered on him, and closed his eyes to focus on what he was doing. Which, although he had a wonderful demonstration of, proved to be far more difficult than he imagined when he felt Law grow bigger inside his mouth with every bob of his head.

"Shit, you look so good with your mouth stretched around me like that you have no fucking idea…" he says, rather breathless and his tone more hoarse than ever. In spite of Law's murmurs and coo's as his hand brushed back Luffy's hair, he tried to open his mouth as much as he could to take him further, feeling the tip his the back of his throat. He tried not to gag, pulling back a bit to breathe, and then bring his head lower while holding his breath.

He'd hear Law mutter curses above him and tug on his hair each time his throat closed around his cock tightly before biting down on his lip hard, letting the groans escape from his throat. Luffy suddenly grew the motivation to need to get Law off and quickened his speed. The momentum was all he needed to receive a loud groan and shallow breath from the older man.

"Shit," he gasped "I'm gonna come"

At that point Luffy thought he should probably pull off, but he didn't. He didn't want to. He looked back up at Law who stared innately as this time his cock slid in and out of Luffy's mouth, lips swollen and reddened from sucking on him so hard.

"Fuck," he bit down on his lip again as his hips jerked, pushing himself deep into Luffy's throat once more, muscles contracting around his cock and Luffy pushing his head against Law's hand that held tightly to his hair, he winced as he swallowed the most bitter thing he'd ever tasted but didn't mind since and kept swallowing until the erratic jerks calmed down and came to a stop.

Finally pulling his mouth off his cock and tucking him back into his jeans,

"God, you learn rather quickly don't you…" he murmured bringing his hand to the boy's cheek and brushing his thumb over his swollen lips that curled up into a smile.

"It was that good?"

"Mind blowing."

"Yeah?"

"Yes." He whispered and brought the arm that hung over his forehead to hold the other side of Luffy's head and brought him in for a sneaky kiss. He slipped his tongue into his mouth, darted around a bit and pulled back in disbelief,

"Tasting myself in your mouth was probably the last thing I expected to happen today."

"You and me both, I was just coming over to say happy birthday and look at me!" Luffy let out a cute chuckle that captured Law's heart.

"I don't think you want me to do that unless you're up for round two." He smirked and gave Luffy a sweet final kiss before sliding out from under Luffy and got up to dress himself, well his lower half. He smirked to Luffy who laid on the couch, too lazy to move and threw his clothes on him before going into the kitchen to get the two of them a well deserved slice of cheesecake.

* * *

><p>Law sat back on the couch, legs outstretched and perched on the coffee table in front of him while Luffy's head lay on his lap. He'd protested to the fullest extent of him laying down on him but once again, Luffy's annoying and persistent arguing couldn't be beat. The two of them sat, mostly in silence. The only thing coming from the teen was muffled attempts to find the criminal in the show they were watching, and the only other sounds coming from the TV that Law was focused on, playing an episode of Criminal Minds. Luffy didn't have a clue as to what was going on, all the police talk made him sleepy and he yawned as the drowsy feeling washed over him. What an exhausting day it'd been. At least he was able to give Law a good birthday, that really did it for him and he felt good about it.<p>

"Law…"

"What? What the hell…" he said to himself considering Luffy had passed out on his lap and was mumbling in his sleep.

"You're such a handful," he said while combing his fingers through the teen's hair, he smiled to himself at the squished cheek on his thigh that made Luffy look like a little chipmunk.

"Well goodnight to you too." He mumbled as he turned the TV off, and gently lifted his head off his lap to slide out from under him. He walked towards the closet sighing, mostly to himself before walking back to put a blanket over his new roommate for the night and smiled to himself again. Half in satisfaction, the other half a gut feeling that this was going to be the start of something… interesting.


	6. Kick Start

**A/N: **Hi hey hello, sorry this update took so long guys. We hope it'll be worth your wait! There's now a Volume Two for Venture's playlists, it'll be linked in our bio so don't forget to check that out if you're curious about the music we use in the fic. No holding you back now though, go right for it. Don't forget to leave a review with your feedback or any questions you've got. Thank you thank you thank you, and enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>TUESDAY OCTOBER 7<strong>**TH****, 2014**

Luffy's on his way to his miserable sociology class. He doesn't mind this class in particular, but _god _was it boring at times.

"Shit!" He yells from the back of the lecture hall, when a certain ginger turns around in her seat to see a familiar face.

"Luffy?!" Nami lets out then turns back to apologize to the people around her for speaking too loudly.

"NAMI!" Luffy doesn't care.

"What are you doing here?!" She asks him as he walks down a few rows and sits down in the empty seat next to her. Nami was in this class! Perfect! Now he'd be able to tolerate this class _juuuust _a bit more.

"I'm in this class! What are _you _doing here?!"

"I told you my minor was in child studies, so I figured I'd take a social class."

"Did you just sign up for it?! I've never seen you here before!"

"Well there's hardly any way you would, there's hundreds of students in here! Plus I'm only so far back today because I was late. My business debate went on a bit longer than it was supposed to so now I'm stuck here, hardly able to hear what the professor is saying."

Luffy laughs and sits back in his seat. They don't speak much since every word that came out of Luffy's mouth was followed by a loud '_shhh!'_ from the people around him, including Nami. He just couldn't manage to get himself into his work the way Nami does. He doesn't want to be there anyway, but he'd promised Sabo, Ace and Shanks he'd at least go to class, and that was what was keeping him there. Although he _did _ditch class yesterday… but for good reason.

Halfway through the lecture, the professor announces a quick break that'll end in fifteen minutes. Nami stretches and lets out a sigh before dramatically turning to Luffy, who also turns to her.

"Luffy I've been thinking and I told Usopp as well, we should start finding gigs to play!"

"Gigs? Hmm… yeah I think we should! That'd be a great idea!"

"Good good," she says as she opens up a notebook and flips to a blank page.

"Okay so let's brainstorm! Let's think of a couple of places we could play gigs at!"

"Oh don't worry about that, I know someone I can ask to help us find places to play at!"

"You know someone? Who?"

"My friend Law!" he says smiling then quickly frowns remembering what the two of them had done yesterday.

"Law?"

He remembers everything. Of course there was no way he forgot, but at the very least he doesn't want to be thinking of it during class, next to Nami of all people. His voice whispering into his ear, his hands roaming all over his body, his mouth kissing every inch of skin, the heat they'd both exerted and the heavy breaths and pants they'd take after breaking their mouths apart in a desperate attempt to refill their lungs with air after kissing each other until one couldn't breathe. He wants more. He can feel his face warming up the more he thinks about that night with Law and can't help it. He feels weird. Somewhat… attracted to Law. Not just a sexual attraction, but a real, genuine attraction. He's disappointed he could never get Law to tell him things about his past and childhood but at the moment, he doesn't care. Not that he doesn't care about Law, but that his mind was so clouded with Law's voice whispering things into his ear that he can't think straight.

"LUFFY!"

"Wh-What? Huh?" he says blinking a couple of times.

"What… did you zone out on me? How rude!" the ginger jokes, and she's wondering what the teen has on his mind that's making him so distracted. Normally he's all for talking about band related things, but today… something was off.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah! I'm fine, I'm fine I swear!" he shouts a little louder, enough for even the surrounding people to hear.

"I think it'd be best to tell yourself that, not me." She giggles and gives him a soft smile. Whatever has been distracting him is his own business, and if he doesn't want to talk about it she won't pry. But she can't help but be curious about what goes on the goofballs mind.

Luffy tries to shake Law out of his thoughts and focus on his band. He tries, and fails. It was a futile attempt; the tattooed man's got a firm grip on his mind and was now holding all control over him.  
>"Sorry! I- I just feel a bit tired is all! Zoro snored really loud last night, way louder than usual, so I hardly got any sleep."<p>

"It's okay Luffy, I can tell when you're distracted from when you're tired. You don't have to explain anything but if it's bugging you so much, you can talk to me okay?"

"Well say… say you have a friend and you do things with that friend… but not things you'd normally do with a friend like hang out and eat pizza, like other things, would you still be friends?"

"Uh… I understood about half of that. Let me see, you have a friend, who you've ended up having a more than friend relationship with?"

"Yeah!"

"And you're wondering if you two are still considered friends?"

"Yeah!" he agrees again, thankful he has such a smart friend like her.

"Well what do you think?"

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking!" he shouts a bit louder than he intends again, it just came out like that.

"I think you do a little. Otherwise it wouldn't really distract you like this, would it? I mean, what do you think about it? Would you want to be more than friends?"

"Um… I've never really thought about it." He says in a low voice, looking up at the lights on the ridiculously high ceiling.

"How about your friend? Do you think they would?"

"I have no idea he's like a closed book with sixty freakin' locks! How am I supposed to pick them?"

"Hm," she smiles kindly and rests her chin on her hand, "I don't know Luffy. Have you tried asking him?"

"No, I know he wont say anything and just play it off."

"Sounds stubborn."

"You have no idea! And grumpy too!" he adds, he could add hundreds more too, if only they were in his vocabulary. He just knows Law isn't the type to sit down and talk about his feelings.

"Reminds me of a certain someone." She hums, and then looks at Luffy with a large grin on her face.

"What? Who?" he asks curiously, there was someone else like Law?

"You." She says, pointing at him with a finger that he quickly swats away.

"I'm not grumpy!" he retorts, a bit offended really that Nami thinks of him like that. Even he knows he's the happiest, most cheery person he knows.

"I don't mean the grumpy part, you're pretty damn stubborn too Luffy."

"I am not!"

She raises her eyebrow as a rebuttal to his argument and he pouts, laying his head on his desk still facing Nami.

"We don't have to talk about it Luffy, you just think for yourself. Think about what you want."

"I know Nami! Thanks! Maybe another day though? I really am tired."

"Okay, whatever you want." She says with another sweet smile, and turns her attention to the front of the lecture hall where the professor begins speaking about Educational Sociology. As if it wasn't enough to be in school, now he has to listen to his professor talk about school.

Luffy groans in his seat and Nami chuckles as they sit through the rest of their class in silence, excluding the occasionally loud sighs and yawns Luffy lets out.

Once their sociology lecture has ended, Luffy figures it's as good a time as any to go and ask Law to help him with the band.

"You're going now?"

"Yeah!" he says, getting on his bike. Nami had walked with him to the lot he locked it in figuring she had nothing better to do anyway. "I'll text you with good news before tonight!"

"Okay I'm looking forward to it Luffy!" she smiles and waved while thinking to herself. Law, huh? Her smile quickly turns naughty, and she finds herself wanting to know more simply out of curiosity. Who was the person that's managed to capture Luffy's mind like that when she couldn't even get him to read a couple of lines from the text book? Whoever he was, he was worth meeting.

* * *

><p>"How can I help you si- oh? It's <em>you… again…"<em> the receptionist at the hospital groans at the sight of the annoying teen she's had to deal with the day before.

"HEY! Are you less grumpy today old lady?"

"What is it you _want?" _

"Guess not!"

"Let me guess. Your little friends, all two of them, have come to the same conclusion I have, which is that you are one _very _annoying kid. So they decided to ditch you, am I right?"

"No? What's your problem, got your panty hose in a twist?"

"Kid, you're wasting my ti-"

"Is Law here?"

"Law? Dr. Trafalgar? Would you go do something other than pester our doctors please."

"Can you just tell me if he's here or not?"

"Ugh. Fine." She spits while checking the computer.

"He's a bit busy right now. Seems he's been pulled into an emergency surgery."

"Aw. That's so cool! I mean- well not for the patient- but like- just… do you know when he'll be done?"

"Probably four to six hours. Maybe more if the patient is a pain." The receptionist grumbles and Luffy figures this woman _hates _her job. He doesn't get why she's still working here if she was just going to be a big grump the entire time, but he doesn't really care either.

"SIX HOURS?!" he shouts while pulling out his phone to check the time. 4:35pm.

"I can't wait till 10! I have an early class tomorrow!"

"Like I care." The woman grumbles again before looking back up at Luffy to ask him one final question, "Is that about it? There are people," she points behind him, "waiting to ask _important _questions."

Luffy turns and looks behind him. Oops. He's been holding up quite a few people, one lady even looked like if she'd cough she'd fall over and croak that second. He steps out of the way and apologizes before yelling '_I'll be back tomorrow!' _to which the receptionist lets out another aggravated groan.

* * *

><p><strong>WEDNESDAY OCTOBER 8<strong>**TH****, 2014**

Luffy's riding his bike, making his way to the hospital a bit earlier than he expected. He ditched class unintentionally, but he still feels a bit bad for leaving Usopp twice now. He and Zoro had stayed up until two playing Mario Kart and he'd slept in. Well he'd woken up to his alarm, but just turned it off and went back to sleep. He sends him a quick apology text, but he can't help but feel sort of… anxious. He really has no idea how he's even speak to Law. He's kind of happy he at least had another day to just _breathe_ before finally speaking to him.

He pulls up at the usual spot and locks his bike, taking a deep breath before walking in.

"Hey lady! I told you I'd be back didn't I?"

"Do I have to call security or something? I told you to stop pestering around here! It's a hospital, not your playground." The woman lets out a sigh and honestly looks like she can't believe he's come back to bother again.

"And _I_ told _you,_ I need to talk to Law! Is he here?"

The woman doesn't reply and instead begins typing away at the computer to which Luffy thinks she's purposely ignoring him. There was no line today, so there's no way he was leaving without speaking to him.

"Are you ignoring-"

"He isn't scheduled for anything right now so if you'd be _so kind _as to go sit over there, _way _over there, I'll page him down."

"Great! You know you're not _so _bad old lady!" he grins and run to sit down in the waiting area.

She groans and Luffy finds a seat in the corner and plops himself down. He thinks he might as well kill time while he waits for Law to get there, so he pulls out his phone and starts playing games.

A few minutes later, the tattooed surgeon arrives at the front desk.

"You paged me?"

"Yeah, this kid has been coming by for the past two days looking for you, will you just, deal with him or something?"

"What kid?"

The receptionist points at Luffy who looks like he's muttering curse words at his phone.

"Oh… Yeah I was supposed to meet him, thanks."

"Whatever."

She groans once more before Law turns to walk towards the teen.

"Luffy."

"LAW! Uh, Hi! I've been looking for you, you know! You're not an easy person to get in contact with!"

"Why didn't you just call or text me?"

"I wanted to see you in person! I have to ask you something."

Law smirks and eyes the teen. He just couldn't get enough could he?

"I see. Then shall we go somewhere to talk?"

"Really? I mean, don't you have work or something? Another patient to cut up?"

"Hah, not at the moment, no. Give me five minutes, I'll be right back."

A few minutes pass, just as he says and Law reappears in front of him, changed out of his scrubs and into casual clothing.

"Let's go."

"Okay!"

Luffy gets up out of his seat and begins walking along side Law.

"Where are we going?"

"Hm. There's a small café a few blocks down, makes a nice spot to talk, I'm sure you'll agree." He smiles softly as they walk down the street that blows chilly air with each car that passes by. Luffy likes this. Just walking with Law, he really feels like he doesn't have a care in the world.

Side by side with the older man makes him feel incredibly relaxed. Although a part of him wishes he could, maybe, just _maybe, _hold Law's hand. They never really held hands before but for the brief moment they did on Monday at his house, he'd learned to love the feeling of his small hand being held in Law's larger tattooed one.

"Do you not have class today?"

"I slept in then decided to come see you!"

"Huh, I'm not surprised. You really are a heavy sleeper."

"What! I am not!"

"You've got a bad case of narcolepsy too. You fell asleep as I was making you breakfast, is that any way to say thank you to the person who took care of you after you drank yourself sick?"

"You didn't even make breakfast! All you made me eat was crackers!"

"Would you rather I let you eat absolutely nothing?" he asks, eyebrows raised.

"Well no but crackers was not exactly what I had planned on eating in the morning after being sick all night!"

Law lets out a low laugh and notices the café up ahead.

"We're almost there."

Luffy immediately spots an open booth and goes to sit down before anyone else takes it. Law follows close behind and sits across from him.

"This place is so warm!"

"Yeah, it's quite the cozy café."

Luffy takes off his jacket and brings his legs up to the seat to sit cross-legged.

"What'd you want to talk to me about?"

"Oh! Right um-"

"Hey boys. My name is Vivi. Here's our menu, feel free to take your time. Just call my name whenever you're ready to order."

"Wow you have _that _many items in a café?! This place is awesome!"

The lady smiles and walks away to leave the two to themselves.

"Honestly I don't even like coffee but I would try all of these if I could!"

"You don't like tea either?"

"Hmmm not really! I'm a juice man."

"Well I'm sure they can accommodate to your childish preferences."

"HEY! Just because I don't have six cups of coffee a day doesn't mean I'm not an adult okay."

"An immature one, sure." He gives another chuckle, which Luffy's gotten used to now. It wasn't even something big, but just hearing his low laugh made him happy.

"I can be mature if I need to be, I just _choose _not to."

"I don't think you have a mature bone in your body, and that's coming from a doctor so you can't lie your way out of it this time."

"You really suck did you know that? I'm going to tell you again so you know; you suck."

"I'm sorry, what was that about being mature?"

"Shut up!"

Luffy enjoys his time with Law. He wishes he could do this everyday, or just all the time. Be around him and hear him laugh at the jokes Luffy would crack, unintentionally. He's tried to stay away but somehow he's just ended up crawling back to him. Like a part of him has grown to need him in order to survive. It was certainly weird, and unusual for him. He's always seen cliché shit like that around, and never really thought it'd happen to him but he's so desperate now. It aches.

"Am I supposed to pay for this too?"

"What- oh. Yeah, I mean if you don't mind…"

"I don't know what answer I was expecting, honestly."

Luffy grins and watches Law. He's got a desperate need to lean over the table keeping them apart and press his lips to Law's that keep curling up to smile at him. Not any reason as to why, he just wants to feel the rush Law gives him when they kiss.

"So what'd-"

"Are you ready to order boys?"

"Mm I'll just take a coffee. Regular. He'll have juice." Law says with a smirk.

"NO I'll have a coffee too." He says back, and he shoots Law a challenging stare, "and… maybe a donut. Or two." He adds with a smile to the waitress.

"No sugar, cream?" the older man asks, as if he was testing Luffy.

"NO. I'll have the same thing as him!"

"With two donuts?" Luffy nods, and the waitress gives a little laugh before leaving.

"You're really going to regret it." Law tells him, quickly checking his phone then putting it down on the table.

"I wont, I'll drink it all with a smile on my face."

"Have you ever _had _straight coffee before?"

"Uh… no."

Law laughs and Luffy just gives him a loud '_hmph_'.

"Hmm…"

"What is it?"

"I'm just thinking of questions to ask you!"

"Ah. Think of any good ones?"

"Oh! Have you seen anyone in concert? Like any really cool bands?!"

"Any really cool bands huh… Yeah. I saw the Red Hot Chilli Peppers back in 08. One of the best concerts I've ever been to."

"REALLY?! AW MAN I'M SO JEALOUS!"

"You should be. It was spectacular really, Bepo's words, not mine. But I have to agree."

"You've been to more!?"

"Ah yeah. I saw the Rolling Stones, The Killers; one of my favorites was a Led Zeppelin concert in 07 for their last reunion. Blew me away."

"Aw man I'm so envious of you right now. The only concert I've been to is a Coldplay one and that was only because my brothers girlfriend was sick and couldn't go! All the good bands never play."

"That's because they're old now, sitting at home on a pile of money. Either that or they're dead."

"That's not fair." Luffy sulks.

"Yeah it's unfortunate all your generation has is music that makes my ears bleed. Truly I feel like I lose brain cells when I listen to that garbage on the radio."

"I bike so I never have to deal with it. Zoro hates it too so he never lets anyone put the radio on, we usually jam out to really old CD's."

"I have to say I'm impressed with your taste in music, really. I pictured you more as the Justin Bieber kind of type." He teases, getting to Luffy was just too easy.  
>"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" he slams his palms down onto the table and sits up a bit, accentuating his anger.<p>

"I'm pushing your buttons. The first time I asked you to play I knew you had good taste when you began playing Vampire Weekend."

"Really? I like their music a lot." He says with a smile. The two of them continue talking about music before the conversation slowly _somehow_ morphs into one about life and death.

"So your tattoos. I know you said it was inevitable and stuff but I feel like there's more!"

"Hm. It's inescapable isn't it? Everyone dies, some sooner than others."

"Yeah but aren't you a doctor? Isn't it your job to prevent that from happening?"

"Well of course, but there's only so much modern medicine can do for a person."

"Oh. Yeah, I guess you're right. What do you think happens to them after they die?"

"My patients?"

"Yeah."

Law leans back into his seat and looks like he's really deep in thought.

"I suppose they just go to heaven or hell. Isn't that the predetermined notion?"

"The what?"

"What everyone assumes happens. Once you die, you either go to heaven or hell. I personally don't believe in any of that, but many of my patient's family members do, so I go along with what they say. It's become expected of me to say _'they're in a better place now',_ as if it'll make any difference in the fact their relative just died, but if they want to hear it then I'll say it."

"Hmm."

"Death may be the greatest of all human blessings."

"You think so?"

"Ah, it's a quote. Socrates?"

"Who?"

Law gives a low chuckle. "Never mind."

"Being a doctor, surgeon, whatever, really sucks huh?"

"Not entirely. Being able to save someone is what I became a surgeon for. That, and my father was a doctor as well so…"

"Your father was? What-" he caught the way Law used past tense, then remembers the day before when he mentioned his foster father. He instantly becomes curious to know more, he has to. It was eating at him that he really doesn't know all that much about Law and he begins thinking of different ways he could pick those nuisances he calls locks.

"Here you go boys, two regular coffees, and two donuts. I brought some sugar and cream just incase you change your mind." The waitress says as she winks at Luffy who just grumbles back.

"Thank you."

"Obrigado Vivi!"

It probably seemed like Luffy had remembered her name, but he just read her nametag and giggles to himself.

"Obrigado huh? Are you trying to be impressive?"

"What? No! It slipped, really. I hardly speak Portuguese around anyone other than Gramps."

"You actually know the language?"

"Yeah, Gramps drilled it into me when I was a kid. Spanish too there was no way out of it."

"Why would he teach you it?

"Because of my 'Brazilian roots', or so he said."

"You never told me you were Brazilian."

"You never asked!" he yells. He figures he'll do the same thing Law does, keep some secrets then surprise him when he finds out. Though Law never really tells him anything anyway. But the way he looks now, Luffy thinks he's successful.  
>"Fair enough."<p>

Law takes a sip of his coffee and leans back against the seat once more.

"So, what'd you want to meet me for anyway? Is your wrist bothering you or something?" he asks between sips of his warm beverage.

"No, no it's perfectly fine look," Luffy says and he wiggles his wrist around in an unnecessary amount of movements.

"I see, yeah it looks much better."

Luffy eyes his coffee and feels sick. It doesn't smell _that _bad, but he hates bitter tasting things and he's got a very strong feeling this was going to be one of them.

Law holds up a cartridge of cream and swings it around in front of Luffy's eyes.

"You sure you don't want any?"

"I CAN DRINK IT ALONE JUST FINE. IT'S JUST HOT." Luffy retorts and watches as Law drinks his with no problem.

"That's rather strange, mine is _fine." _

"Yeah well mine is HOT so… I'll wait." He says, taking an aggressive bite out of his donut.

"If you insist. Continue though, what'd you need?"

"Oh Yeah!" he swallows, "No, what I wanted to see you for was to ask you if you could help me!"

"Help you?"

"Yeah! Well my band. We're trying to find gigs but I told them I knew someone who'd be able to help!"

"And that someone I presume is me?"

"Yup!"

"What exactly makes you so sure I'll help you?"

"WHAT! Please Law! I told them you would so you _have _to! I'll do anything!"

"I'm teasing. I would have helped you anyways, but since you're offering your services…" he puts his hand under his chin and tilts his head to the side to give Luffy his "signature" smirk. That goddamn smirk. Luffy feels like he could just stare forever, at least until he gets sent into cardiac arrest.

"I'll see what I can do. No promises for anything extravagant, but I'll make a few calls."

"WHAT?! SERIOUSLY?! YOU'RE THE BEST LAW!"

"So I've been told." He says, giving him a warm smile. Law enjoys seeing the teen happy especially if he was the one responsible for the rather large smile that sat on Luffy's face.

"Mm yeah. Oh hang on a second-" he pauses and reaches into his jacket pocket to take out something that looks like a really old fashioned cell phone to Luffy.

"Ah damn. I'm afraid I can't stay any longer than this," he said finishing up his coffee, "I'm being paged for surgery so I have to get going." He tells him, picking up his actual phone along with the pager, and gets up.

"Aw that's really lame." Luffy says pouting, he wants to spend more time with Law, even just ten more minutes would be better but he can't.

"I know you enjoy having me around, but I've really got to go." He pulls out a ten from his wallet and put it on the table.

"Here, give that to Vivi will you? I'll see you." He says giving Luffy another one of his soft smiles before walking off in the direction of the door.

"DON'T FORGET TO CALL!"

"I won't." he says back, not yelling like Luffy, but loud enough for the teen to hear and shoot back a wide smile.

With that, Law is gone and Luffy's left with one donut and a full cup of coffee staring him in the face. He calls the waitress over and hands her the ten, telling her to keep the change if there was any, before stuffing the donut in his mouth and walks out. He's about to head home when he realizes- his bike. It's still locked up by the hospital and now he _really _regrets not remembering sooner so that he could have walked with Law. He lets out a huff into the crisp air and can see his breath. It wasn't this cold before and he quickly makes his way to the hospital to pick up his bike and then make his way home, rather content with the way his day.

* * *

><p>Luffy's phone won't stop ringing. Really. His mouths full of food, and he still thinks it's a good idea to answer.<p>

"HELLOH?"

"_Luffy?"_

"MF LAW!"

"_Are you eating?"_

He swallows his food so he can speak to him properly.

"I was!"

"_I'm trying to be surprised, I really am."_ He says, and Luffy catches his sarcastic tone.

"WHO IS IT LUFFY?" Zoro yells from across the room.

"It's Law!"

"_Did I call at a bad time?"_ Law's voice has a hint of… _jealousy _in it, but Luffy's a bit too oblivious to catch it.

"No, NO! It's okay!"

"_Ah. I presume that's your friend, he sounds familiar-"_

"Yeah it's Zoro!"

"_Well if you're visiting a friend I can call later-"_

"Visiting? No! I never told you? We're roommates!"

Law went a bit quiet and Luffy checks his phone to make sure he's still on the other end.

"HELLO?"

"_Yeah, I just called to tell you I was able to find your band something. It's at the café we were at today."_

"REALLY?! NO WAY- ZORO GUESS WHAT!-

"_Luffy, let me finish. It's on the 18__th__ okay? Since it's at a café it's an evening gig. They want you all to be there by 5 alright?"_

"THIS IS AWESOME THANK YOU SO MUCH OH MY GOD ZORO LISTEN LAW GOT US A GIG ISN'T THAT FUCKING WICKED?!"

"NO SHIT, SERIOUSLY?!"

"YEAH!"

"_I got you three, actually if you'd let me finish-"_

"THREE GIGS?!" Luffy interrupts and he's looking at Zoro who's equally as excited and shouts back.

"THREE?!"

Law can hear Luffy and Zoro practically throwing a party on the other end of the phone to the news he's given them. He smiles a bit to himself, feeling the same kind of contentment he did earlier by being able to make Luffy happy.

"_You might want to write all this down, I'll text you it as well so you don't forget in case you lose the paper-"_

"OKAY, OKAY WAIT!"

Luffy puts the phone down and Law can hear the enthusiastic teen looking for a pen and paper.  
>"OKAY!"<p>

"_Hm. Your first gig is on the 18__th__. At the café. I don't need to give you the address do I?"_

"No I remember!"

"_Okay, your second gig is on the 21__st__, also at the café. Same time. The third one is going to be at Water 7, I spoke to Franky and convinced him to give you guys a shot. It's on the 25__th__, be there by 8."_

"WOW OKAY ZORO-"

"_Did you get all of that down?"_

"YES, YES! I'm so happy Law thank you so much oh my god- ZORO! CALL USOPP AND TELL HIM THE FUCKING _GREAT _NEWS!"

"'_Dr. Trafalgar, you're wanted in OR 6.' I'll be right there- Luffy, I have to go okay-"_

"I heard, it's okay! Thank you thank you thank you- _god _if I could hug you right now I think I'd break you in half!"

"_I doubt that's possible but I wouldn't exactly reject that offer."_

"RAINCHECK!"

"_Yeah. Well, I'll see you at Water 7 on the 25__th__ then."_

"What? You're coming?!"

"_We're performing."_

"WHAT!?"

"_I've really got to go now, I'll talk to you soon."_

Is all he gets before Law hangs up on him. He was going to perform on the same day. No. Fucking. Way.

He turns to Zoro, who also wears a big smile on his face and they both begin calling the other members of their band to tell them the good news.

* * *

><p><strong>SATURDAY OCTOBER 18<strong>**TH****, 2014**

"Okay, this is the place Luffy? You sure?" Nami questions, following her friend through the doors of the café.

"I've never really heard of this place… Alabasta Café. It smells like heaven! I'm upset I had no idea this place existed!" she shouts and takes a few deep breaths, the smell of coffee and cinnamon filling her nose and she sighs in content.

"Right!? It smells super good, I hope they give us free food and drinks for performing!" Luffy shouts out. The rest of the group was quick to follow through the doors, all admiring the same smell of coffee and fresh bread.

"Oh! It smells so sweet, how yummy!" Chopper remarkes, hiding behind Usopp, both shaken with obvious nerves. This was their first gig after all, and after being together for only about a month now it was quite easy for the likes of them to be over flowing with nerves.

"This place seems pretty decent actually, from the smell alone of course," Sanji's voice sounds cool and with approval as he lifts a hand to place a fresh cigarette in his mouth. The blond was clearly much more relaxed than the other two.

"Yeah, yeah, okay! It smells good, this is a cafe after all, now Luffy…" Nami starts as she scans the area. The cafe is filled with a reasonable amount of people, a bit more than excepted from her actually. She spots the playing area in the back of the room, not necessarily a stage but close enough to what a cafe can get. "The stage is over there, it seems like there's already a drum set but we should go up and look around. First off though, where's the manager? We should let them know we're here." she addresses to Luffy.

"Pfft, I dunno! I've never met them!" he replies, sounding as care free as always.

"Luffy, you can't be-"

"Oh, Oh- wait hold on Nami! Hey!" the teen turns, yelling louder than he should. "Vivi, Hey! Vivi! That's your name right?" Not too far off, a familiar female with long blue hair turns her head to the direction of the group. Immediately she looks stunned, perhaps from the sudden outbursts coming from Luffy. She approached all of them quickly after attending whoever it was at the table.

"Hello, aren't you a regular costumer? Just go on-"

"So you remember me! HAHA, sweet." Luffy cuts the girl off short. "Anyway we're all here now, ready to do our stuff and all!" Vivi, somewhat dumbfounded, stares back with a loss for words. Here in front of her was this guy she only knew as a customer, telling her he's ready? Ready for what? She doesn't even know his name.

"Uh, who are you?" was all she managed to ask.

"Huh? OH! I'm Luffy!"

Silence.

"What this fool is trying to say is that there was a band apparently booked and ready to play here at this cafe today. We're that band." Sanji steps up from the silence and awkward tension brewing from within the group, Nami on the side secretly agitated by Luffy's idiocy. The blond grabs Vivi's hand in a swift movement, slowly bringing it up to his lips. "I'm Sanji, I play guitar."

"That's nice but-"

"Hey! I PLAY GUITAR TOO!" It was Luffy.

"Okay…" Vivi continues ignoring Luffy and shaking her hand out of the cook's before he could kiss it. She points to the cigarette hanging on his lip, still unlit. "No smoking indoors. Sorry."

"Shit, of course how could I be so stupid? I apologize for that Vivi, which by the way, is a beauuuutiful name." he exaggerates a bit, being the Sanji thing to do.

"Ah yes, it is a very beautify name indeed," Nami barges in. "I'm Nami, singer and manager of Going Merry, it's very nice to meet you." She nears Vivi, holding out for a handshake, voice sounding like silk. "You met Luffy, Sanji. These sweating dorks over here are Usopp and Chopper. Zoro is the last one, over there, probably looking for the bathroom." The red head points, letting go of the other's hand.

"Well, I'm not usually the one in charge of the gigs here. I did know one was green lit for today but… My father owns the place, he knows more about that, so if you'll follow me I can get you settled!" the girl sounds strangely enthusiastic, she begins to twiddle her thumb. Nami smiles at the gesture. "I really love it when groups play here, it makes things interesting for a change!"

"Hey, that reminds me! Do we get free food for playin' and stuff!? I mean it's only fair right?" Luffy remarkes, and Chopper faintly agreeing in the background, hoping he can get his hands on something sweet.

"Luffy, please now is not the time! Vivi, you can show me to the manager now, it'll be best to get started right away now before these guys start causing trouble." the singer's tone was sharp, on the edge of annoyance. Vivi laughs, catching the youngest in the crowd pout behind Usopp.

"Ahhhh, your laugh is absolutely adorable! I'll come along with Nami if that isn't any trouble!" Sanji swoons.

"Zoro, get everyone and go sit down at a table or something, I'll be back." Nami snaps. Almost immediately, she turns back to the girl in front of her, smiling radiantly, any hint of anger erased. She smiles before saying, "He's right though, your laugh really is adorable, and it matches your pretty face."

"Oh my god…" Sanji sputters while he watches the two girls walk away.

"Can it cook, she has more game than you do." Zoro nitpicks, leading the blond away to catch up with the other members, who're already crowded around a table near the stage. Luffy could be heard, laughing, Usopp probably trying his best from having him jump up and break something. The two girls go their own direction, both smiling and Vivi blushing.

By the time Sanji and Zoro sit at the table with everyone else, Luffy had already jumped on stage, their long nosed friend accepting defeat. Chopper sat by his side, swaying back and forth, eyes wide and nervous.

"Loosen up Chopper," Zoro insists. The sound of his voice instantly makes the young teen jump.

"What are you talking about, I'm fine!" Nervous laughter following the blatant lie.

"You have no reason to be nervous."

"I'm not nervous you asshole!" Chopper snaps back and Zoro bursts out into laughter.

Nami walks back to the group, telling them to hurry up and get their asses on stage so they can begin. It doesn't take Luffy all that long before he's ready, guitar in hand.

The stage itself wasn't all too big, there were no flashing lights hanging from above to illuminate them. It was simple, a simple café stage. Luffy loves it, he loves every bit of simplicity it has to offer his band and he's standing dead center, staring out at the people sipping their coffees and lattes who'd now turned their attention to the him, and he's smiling widely clutching onto his guitar so tight his knuckles turn white. Nami walks up next to him and gives him a little push off from where she's claimed she's going to stand since of course, she was the one to sing. She gives a flirtatious wink to a couple of the people she's noticed staring at her and laughs to herself.

The rest of them gather up onto the stage as well, getting into place behind their instruments. Usopp takes a quick moment to admire the drum set that stood before him and sits down, running his hands over the cymbals and grins. Luffy's gotten too excited he forgets that he wanted to introduce them, so he runs next to Nami and shoves his head in front of the microphone.

"WE'RE GOING MERRY!" he shouts, getting a little bit of laughter from their little audience, and Nami lets it slide, knowing how excited he is for their first actual performance in front of enough people they didn't know.

She laughs again, shoving him back to his position and takes a deep breath to calm her own nerves. Luffy might be made of steel, but she wasn't. She counts to three with her fingers behind her back, counting Usopp in to play the drums. Luffy, Zoro and Sanji following behind with a strum of each of their guitars and Chopper chiming in, hitting the keys of his synth with the tips of his fingers.

_Come now honey_

_I may be just a fool, but I've got my principles_

_I'm unlucky_

_You may be alive but you're not invincible_

_Its just blindness_

_Kicking up a fuss and it's not for the first time_

_Oh, your highness_

_Someone must've told you, you once were a friend of mine_

Nami sang, voice almost angelic with a bit of rock and roll hinted coming from her throat, smiling away as she sang the lyrics of the song Luffy had suggested.

It's all surreal really. Each of the six of them are having their own experiences. Luffy's having the fucking time of his life strumming his guitar away to the tune, Zoro's all cool calm and collected the way he usually is. Sanji's looking at all the pretty girls in the audience and swears for a second he could faint with the eyes he thinks are on him. Chopper's smiling, but don't get it wrong. Inside he's shaking in his boots but he's still having a good time, it feels good. Usopp's hitting the drums as hard as he can, and he feels like he's a rock star who's generous enough to play something quick at the café. He's got so many fans, he thinks. Nami's just angelic. Like she's on top of the world right now, singing out to anyone she makes eye contact with, one of them being Vivi and she winks, gives a little swish of her hips while she keeps on singing.

_Put on your best dress_

_I'll take you dancing under the streetlights_

_Oh you're charmless_

_You ain't too pretty but I've seen you tonight_

_Its just kindness_

_I was brought up a way that I won't leave you crying_

_Oh, your highness_

_You ain't too bright but as long as you're trying_

There's a loud cheer from a couple of guys in the back, watching Nami and whistling. Though it stops when Sanji practically snarls at them and they go back to sipping on their lattes. Soon enough, the first song comes to an end and everyone's cheering. There's more whistling coming and Vivi's clapping for them loudly, but there's no time before Zoro's playing the intro to the next song and everyone's excited.

_Well she came round here and nobody could speak her name_

_And she talked in circles like she needed someone else to blame_

_And everybody prayed she would go back from where she came_

_The sun didn't shine and for forty days all it did was rain_

_Well the lights burned out, and the circus they got out of town_

_And the priest's last rites were the only words that could be found_

_The lover boys couldn't tell the time 'cause the phones were down_

_The poets couldn't find the words to describe the sound_

Nami's always hated people changing the pronouns in songs. She was never one to care. She just wanted to sing, to express herself through the lyrics. And she had to admit; the little voice in the back of her mind was giving commendable notes to Luffy for the songs he'd picked out.

There comes a part in the song where Sanji comes in, he's repeating a couple words and Vivi's into it more than she ever was. Oh how wonderful, Vivi darling is enjoying my singing, he thinks. They're all having a blast and when an instrumental part starts during the middle of the song Luffy notices this one little girl dancing like a cowgirl and he smiles as hard as he possibly can at the sight. He loves this.

* * *

><p><strong>SATURDAY OCTOBER 25<strong>**TH****, 2014**

They're already done their performance at Water 7. And the difference between 30-40 people and almost two hundred is crazy. Usually the bar isn't this crowded, but on nights like tonight, where multiple bands are playing that are _known _as good bands, it's crazy packed. The vibe is completely different, Luffy doesn't care but he could tell at least Nami, Usopp and Chopper were nervous. At least before, they were. Now they're nothing but pumped full of adrenaline and Luffy laughs when they all blurt out things like _'that was fucking wicked!' _and _'I thought I was going to pee on stage!' _It's a riot.

They're sitting in one of the booths they regularly do, all of them squished together when Luffy notices Law and his band walk up onto the stage. He's so excited; this is what he feels he was _really _waiting for. And he hasn't even seen Law in what feels like forever.

Luffy stares, and h thinks he looks really good, like, _really _good. The way his black v-neck clung to his chest and lightly outlined his muscles and let his tattoo that Luffy loves so much peak through, oh god.

They've made themselves comfortable now, up on the stage and the entire bar is crying out in cheers and squeals for the best acclaimed band to play at the bar. Corazon. Law smirks down at a couple of girls that are sitting right in front of the stage as he stands in front of the microphone. He clears his throat and a loud _'1, 2, 3, 4' _is said from Penguin and they began playing.

_I can move mountains_

_I can work a miracle, work a miracle_

_Oh, oh, keep you like an oath_

_May nothing but death do us part_

His voice is warm and raspy as he sings, closing his eyes occasionally and sucking in deep breaths. Luffy's eyes are so fixated on him everything else goes quiet. The shouting next to him from Chopper and Usopp saying their own praises to them playing is all dulled out.

_She wants to dance like Uma Thurman_

_Bury me till I confess_

_She wants to dance like Uma Thurman_

_And I can't get you out of my head_

_The stench, the stench of summer sex_

_And CK eternity, oh, hell, yes_

_Divide me down to the smallest I can be_

_Put your, put your v-v-v-venom in me_

He's noticing a few of the same girls get up and dance to the song and he can't help but feel annoyed. Nami's nudging him in the side but he's still fussy. Maybe he really is stubborn like she says. He looks at her briefly and sees her singing along and because it's Nami he doesn't feel as agitated. He's completely zoned out now and he notices they're already playing another song. There's this trumpet or tuba sound coming but no one's got any in their hands. He thinks it's probably Sachi on the synth creating the noises artificially and he hears Chopper shout something like _'I wish I could do that!' _and he smiles.

_Coming here unannounced, drag my nails on the tile_

_I just follow your scent_

_You can't just follow my smile_

_All of your flaws are aligned with this mood of mine_

_They cutting me to the bone_

_Nothing left to leave behind_

_You ought to keep me concealed just like I was a weapon_

_I didn't come for a fight but I will fight till the end_

_This might be your battle, might not turn out okay_

_You know you look so Seattle, but you feel so LA_

And Luffy's really in shock. He didn't think Law would be able to sing that… _quick. _But he likes it, like really likes it. He's smiling so hard and Zoro's noticing how lovesick he looks. It's written all over his face, but he keeps it to himself. He looks around though, to see if anyone else has noticed as well, but they're all way too oblivious. There's a moment where the cheers are louder than Law's singing and he's done, one of the girls below even ask him for his autograph. He's laughing at it, but signs the paper anyway and she looks like she's about to pass out.

"I'm going to get us some drinks!" Luffy shouts and doesn't wait a second afterwards to jump up and leave, walking to where Franky was but his intention was to go talk to Law.

"Franky!" Luffy shouts and the older man comes running to the ecstatic boy.

"Luffy! You played really well earlier. I'm even considering asking you and your band to come back next week!"

"Really?!" he asks, really shocked but so excited he can hardly contain it.

"Yeah kiddo, you were _suuuuuper!_"

Luffy laughs and thanks him, and he feels someone brush up on his back.

A low whisper was all he heard from behind him.

"Bathroom, now."

Luffy turns around to see Law already walking towards the back of the bar where the bathrooms are located and tells Franky he'll be right back. He sort of speed walks, trying to catch up. He walks into the bathroom and find himself immediately pushed back behind the door.

"You don't know how good you looked up there do you?" Law murmurs into his ear, "So good Luffy…" he says as he starts kissing behind his ear and brings his left hand up to lock the door behind them.

"Smiling like that for everyone… who gave you the right?" he mumbles some more while leaving a wet trail of kisses down Luffy's neck, causing him to let out a raspy moan of the Law's name. Law lifts his head to look into Luffy's already glazed eyes quickly and smiles before bringing their lips together in a searing kiss. It's hot, messy, all over the place. Law pulls away to move Luffy from the door to the wall next to them and presses his lips against Luffy's with so much force he can feel his teeth indenting the insides of his cheeks. Luffy's hands shoot up and he entangled his fingers in Law's hair. The kiss is so hot and feels so good to Luffy. He can faintly smell and taste alcohol that clung to Law's clothes and on his tongue, and opens his mouth even more, inviting Law in as far as he can go. He's wanted- _needed_, to feel Law on him like this for way too long.

Any and all coherent sense has left Luffy the moment he'd stepped into the bathroom and Law locked the door. Tattooed hands slip under his shirt, making him arch off the wall to press his chest against the older man. Luffy's arms are wrapped tightly around Law's neck and doses of pleasure fill his body with every touch of Law's hands on his body. He's so hot, and he's so _needy. _He aches, yearns for this.

Law pulls back; pressing hard quick kisses while he pushes Luffy's shirt up, and brings his head down. Law's tongue is practically burning Luffy's skin. Along his jaw, down his neck, over his collarbone, flicks over his nipple. He doesn't care. Law's tracing down his torso while his hands slide down his sides painfully slow. He lifts his head back up to take hold of the teen's chin to tilt his head up, and buries himself in the crook of Luffy's neck. Leaving wet, sloppy kisses all over. He grinds their bodies together and he can already feel Luffy hard through his shorts.

A hand, to Luffy, _finally_ slides down and teases hem, like asking just how badly he wants it. And the answer is really badly, so he lets out a whine that makes him sound desperate as hell, but he doesn't care. Law's hand slides down the hem of his boxers and brushes over Luffy, he lets out a breathless gasp and Law begins pumping his cock slowly, and it's so painful. Law's squeezing harder with every pant and gasp that escapes his mouth, but he's not moving any faster and it's killing Luffy, he feels like he's about to burst.

"Fuck, L-Law…" He pleads; giving a shallow thrust of his hips while his hands clutch onto the Law's t-shirt tightly.

"If you're going to leave afterwards… without me… I'm going to enjoy every second…" Law mumbles, kissing him once more before going down on his knees and pushing Luffy hard against the wall so he can't move while he lowers both his jeans and boxers and let his lips slowly rub against Luffy's shaft.

Just as Luffy had thought Law would continue toying with him, Law's lips close over the head of his cock, making Luffy let out a harsh breath then bite his bottom lip. He's trying to be careful, though he thinks there's no way anyone could hear him through the blaring music he still tries to keep quiet. He looks down at Law; eyes full of lust and pushes his fingers through his hair, gripping tightly but not too hard to hurt. He tries to move his hips in an attempt to create more friction but Law's got a firm hold on his hips and pushes him back against the bathroom tiles.

A rush of greed tears through Luffy when Law's taking his cock all the way in, down hitting the back of his throat and back out at a torturously slow pace now. He thinks he's got to be some kind of expert at this thing to not be _choking, _but that's not exactly what he _wants _to think about right now.

"Shit… fuck Law…" His breaths become shallower while Law's tongue swirls around the head of Luffy's cock. He looks up at the Luffy who's all hazy eyed, and pulls his mouth off to smirk at him while sliding his thumb over the slit of his cock. He licks his swollen lips before bringing his head back down to take Luffy in his mouth once more.

Luffy keeps his fist full of Law's hair, and feels like he's going to fall it feels so good. He' drowning in pleasure. Law's mouth, his lips, his tongue, all felt so good working around him. He lets out a loud groan before biting his lip again to keep himself quiet when Law starts taking him all the way down his throat again. His chest feels achingly tight and his legs are bucking underneath him, his entire body begging for release. Law's holding him up by his hips and Luffy leans over and dissolves into pleasure, coming into Law's mouth. He thinks shit he shouldn't have done that, but his brain can't catch up with him and he's scrambling around just to remember how to _breathe._ Law's swallowing around him, and bobbing his head a few more times before pulling his mouth off of Luffy and licks his lips while looking up at the shaky teen, eyes filled with desire and heat.

Law gets up off his knees and harshly presses his mouth against Luffy's. He can taste himself and it's weird, but he doesn't care. He's still drowning in bliss and pleasure that he's got to be held up by Law's bruising firm hold on his hips. Law's giving him a full out toothy grin that's so unexpected Luffy can't help but stare and pant as Law tucks him back into his jeans.

"This was fun, Luffy." Law says in a husky voice as he pressed his forehead against the teens. He could tell he was eager for more and ached to be touched. Luffy _thought _he was going to kiss him once more by the way Law's lips kept creeping closer inch by inch to his. He could feel his hot breath and desperately wanted to bring their mouths together, but Law notices he's able to stand on his own and removes his hands from his hips, pulling off him. He unlocks the door and walks out, leaving Luffy alone to somehow, regain his composure.

* * *

><p>Law walks out of the bathroom and on his way to rejoin his friends, unexpectedly runs into Zoro.<p>

"Sorry-"

"No biggie. So hey, I've been meaning to ask you, how it's like being Luffy's little boyfriend." Zoro teases and Law raises his eyebrow.

"What? He's not my boyfriend." He tells him, who gave him that idea?

"Are you sure?" Zoro inquires and Law's annoyed he's trying to get so into his business.

"Why wouldn't I be sure?"

"He seems to think otherwise."

"I'm sure he knows."

"You're just toying with him, he's too naïve to notice it himself, but me, not so much. If you're just using him I'll fucking-" he threatens, but he's cut off before he can get to the good stuff.  
>"I don't believe what Luffy and I do behind closed doors is any of your business. I get you're his best friend, but Luffy is extremely capable of making his own decisions, don't degrade him of that." Law tells him and he's serious.<p>

"I'm not. I'm just telling you the boy doesn't know left from right, right from wrong. Keeping this up is just going to convince him you've got a thing for him and-" he's cut off again, this time by Law's friends shouting from afar.

"LAW! HURRY UP MAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Penguin calls out to him from the booth loud enough for a couple of other heads to turn as well. How many Law's were in one place?

"Excuse me." Law walks past him without another word and goes to sit with the rest of his band.

Zoro figures this was the case. He doesn't want it to be, for Luffy's sake, but he knows now. Every time he had spoken about Law, Luffy seemed to be much more intrigued whereas just mentioning Luffy's name to Law seemed to do little to nil. He sighs and continues walking to the washroom where he knows he'll find his friend.

* * *

><p>After a couple of minutes, Luffy walks out of the bathroom to be greeted by Zoro who looks a bit worried. Strange.<p>

"You okay dude? You were in there for a while I thought you might have started puking your guts out."

"What? No. I'm fine! Why would you think that?"

"What do you mean why, you were in there for almost twenty minutes."

"Yeah so?"

"So… man." Zoro lets out an annoyed groan, "Let me ask you something, and I know it's kind of out of nowhere but… how _exactly_ do you feel for Law?"

"Why are you asking me that now? We're here to have fun Zoro!" He wasn't a genius, but even he could tell that Luffy was _definitely _trying to avoid the subject. What had they just done in there? He could think of a couple things and shakes his head, really not trying to picture it. He just hopes it was nothing to upset him.

"Just answer the question."

"I don't kn-"

"You said that last time."

"Well I _still _don't know!"

"Yeah right. Get a grip it's written all over your face. You're like some love sick puppy-"

"Shut up!"

"Luffy, I'm telling you this because I'm your best friend and I don't want to see you get hurt okay? He doesn't see you like that. In fact I don't even think he sees you as anything more than a friend- acquaintance if you will."

"What are you talking about?"

"I asked him-"

"WHO CARES? LETS GET DRINKS! THEY'RE FREE!" he runs towards the bar. Luffy was the absolute worst person to try to have a serious conversation with and Zoro comes to the conclusion that if Luffy wanted to talk, he would. And at that time he'll be there to listen, but if he insists on changing the subject each time he's asked, he'll let the topic be. For now. Zoro resaid what Luffy had shouted and quickly follows behind, attracted to the use of Luffy's words of '_free' _and _'drinks'_ in the same sentence. Luffy sits down and orders rounds of shots, tequila, vodka, and jack. He and Zoro make their way back to the booth that both his and to his surprise, Law's band, managed to squeeze into and places the rather large trays of drinks on it.

Luffy looks at Law who just leans over and takes a shot of jack, to Chopper's amazement. It was a bit awkward watching his mentor drink, but the rest of his band mates push him to drink and he takes shot after shot with Usopp, who's laughing the entire time at the youngest boy's reactions to how hard liquor tasted.

"How the hell do people- oh my god- do this for _fun?!"_

"Aha aw, you'll get used to it Chopper!" Nami winks and slides another shot across the table.

"My throat feels like it's on fire! Do I need to go to the hospital?!"

"No, the hospital is right there," Zoro smirks as he points to Law, who scoffs and takes another shot for himself. Luffy can practically feel Law's eyes on him, burning through the back of his skull as he interacts with his friends. What more does he want from him? He turns to see, but Law's turned his attention to his phone and Bepo, who's trying to make him laugh with cheap tricks.

Luffy turns back to his friends and continues to have the best time he can make out of a now, very awkward situation. Or was he the only one that thought it was awkward? The whole table roared between laughter at jokes the boys would crack at random times and Chopper's innocent complaining and sick shouts for assistance since he'd told Usopp he felt like he was going to die. That didn't last long since he started shouting and laughing with Luffy less than five minutes later.

"Zoro! Make a bet with me!" Usopp slurs drunkenly.

"No fucking thanks."

"You- fucking- LOSER." He shouts and he takes another shot of who knows what, all he knows is that its alcohol and that it's definitely doing its job to his mind _and _his stomach.

"You're going to throw up if you keep at it like that-"

"Okay sorry _MOM." _He spits then laughs, at absolutely nothing.

The stench of alcohol was palpable around the table and on each of their breaths. Luffy's looking around, mostly trying to sneak peeks at Law in between shots and his visions beginning to blur. He can still see him, laughing slightly with his own band mates and Luffy feels a bit distressed, wishing it were him making him laugh. He knows he'll have another chance to do that later, but it still bothers him. Or wait, _did he?_ Luffy's thinking about the crap Zoro had been spouting and gives it some thought, takes another shot, and then thinks some more. Which wasn't exactly going well for him. Everyone hollered and sang around him, making it impossible for his drunken thoughts to take place and he could feel the pounding creeping up on him a bit earlier.

They all dance and drink until one or in this case a couple of them feel sick- Usopp and Chopper- and decide it's best to call it a day, regardless of the fact it was two thirty… something in the morning. They'd all walked to the bar from Luffy and Zoro's place and planned on doing the same thing back.

"Wait- wait- you're _all _crashing at our place?"

"Yeah I thought that was the plan!"

"What fucking plan?!"

"_THE PLAN _ZORO!" Nami shouts back at him and laughs.

"Luffy what the fuck- LUFFY!" Zoro turns around to ask his roommate what the hell the ginger was talking about- until he notices he's nowhere to be seen.

Luffy's too busy chatting up random strangers to be bothered with whatever the hell Zoro's spouting until a hand grabs him by the shoulder.

"Sanji, what do you want? I'm having fun!"

"We're all going back to your place now, come on."

"What we're having a sleep over?!" he says as his eyes lit up and starts walking with Sanji back over to the rest of the group who stood by the door ready to leave.

"Oh fuck no- not him too." Zoro groans at the sight of the blond who reaches into his pocket to take out a cigarette.

"Shut up you damn moss head, if I had a choice I'd rather sleep over at Nami's than your place-"

"SO DO IT."

He looks over to see Nami being supported by Usopp who looks like he needs support himself and sighs.

"Fine whatever, I don't care. You can all sleep on the floor."

"That's not… nice Zoro~" Nami says in a flirtatious tone, "don't you know it's just… shit- common curtsey to lend your bed to a woman who's sick?"

"Who's the dumbass that came up with that idea?"

"Zoro don't be such an asshole I swear can't you see the poor lady is in need of comfort and a warm bed?! Not a shitty old sofa-"

"So you let her sleep on _your _bed at _your _place-"

"HURRY UP ZORO LET'S GO HOME!" Luffy shouts and runs past him. A sudden feeling of fleeing the scene comes over Luffy. He doesn't exactly want to stay in the same place as Law for much longer. What Zoro said to him earlier had started affecting him and although he tries to hide it, Zoro and Sanji can tell something is off. He's a little _too _enthusiastic for someone who's drunk out of his mind. The blond obviously having no real idea what's going on compared to Zoro, who knows exactly what's got him so eager to leave.

"Fucking fine. Let's go. Do I need to hold your fucking hands too so you don't get lost?"

"I'm capable of holding my _own _hand, thank you." Usopp stutters and Zoro lets out a low laugh at the sight of him happily holding his own hand and walking alongside Nami and Chopper. Nami who's leaning on Chopper for support and Chopper who looks like he's about to collapse from either the impending weight of the ginger or his own inability to walk and talk at the same time. All motor skills were long gone and the only thing Chopper could really feel now, was _sick. _

They leave the bar without so much of a goodbye to the other band and Luffy can't help but feel a bit… guilty. Guilt that was quickly washed over by the vomit that rushed up his throat and out onto the pavement.

"Oh COME ON!" Sanji spits and staps back. A second or two later and he would have had Luffy's puke all over his leg.

"Sorry Sa-" Luffy tries to apologize but he's cut off by more vomit. The sight itself made Usopp uneasy as well and he turned to face one of the walls in the alley Luffy was busy blocking with his body and vomit and let his own throw up expel from his body.

"Oh god-"

Zoro and Sanji both groan. Now they've got to help the two sickly drunks and also keep an eye on the two idiots who were dancing to Nami's drunken singing. Which was in a word: atrocious. Zoro just thinks he's thankful she doesn't sing like that sober or they'd have a big problem.

The skix of them walk at the pace of a turtle back to the apartment a few blocks away and once they arrive, Nami and Chopper knock out on the couch, releasing a rush of rage within Sanji that Zoro finds utterly hilarious.

"How dare that shitty fucking brat-"

"Oi Sanji, if you don't put me down I'm going to puke all over you-" Usopp tries to make out before pushing his arms off him and running to the washroom.

"Usopp no fair-" Luffy yells behind him, also in desperate need of puking the rest of his guts out if he was to have any sort of sleep tonight.

* * *

><p>Thirty-seven minutes of constant puking later, Luffy emerges from the washroom to be greeted by Zoro once more. He think's he's delusional and this is all too déjà vu related.<p>

"Where's everyone?"

"I put Nami in my room, Chopper too. On the floor though. He's cuddled up against my gym bag, I think he thinks it's a pillow or maybe he thinks it's Nami- who knows. Curly brow is there," he says, pointing to the couch, "where's Usopp?"

"I think he's asleep in the bathtub."

"Is that so?" Zoro questions, looking past Luffy and sees legs hanging out of the bathtub, and concludes that it'd be best to just leave him there.

"How do you never get sick? Is your stomach made out of like, fucking magic shit or something?" Luffy groans as he walks towards the kitchen to get a glass of water and Zoro follows behind.

"You mean my _liver? _I don't know." He gives him a light chuckle and takes out a water bottle for himself. He looks over at Luffy who's sitting on the counter with his head hung down and thinks he's about to spew it again on the floor.

"If you're going to puke-"

"I'm not."

"Good, I'm not about to sit on my ass scrubbing that shit off the floor all night."

Luffy laughs a bit and then he's practically sulking again.

"It's bugging you, isn't it?" Zoro asks and Luffy looks up at that.

"What? No."

"How do you know what I'm talking about then?"

"What else would you be talking about- I may be drunk but I am still somewhat capable of being comprehensive-"

"Alright I'm going to need you to drop that damned English literature class. Hearing you talk like this, especially when you're drunk is fucking me up."

"Are you crazy?! Do you want Gramps to _murder _me?!" he shouts a little too loudly, as evident by Sanji's groan and mumbles at them, telling them to shut the fuck up.

"If you want quiet, go home." Zoro spits before turning his attention back to Luffy.

"It's not."

"What?"

"It's not bothering me. Well it was. Now we're talking about it and it is again, but I don't care."

"You're really an idiot. Of course you care, why else would you be bothered by it?"

"Because I'm drunk?"

"That might enhance your sense of being bothered yeah, but no."

Luffy looks back down and then quickly flings his head back and squeezes his eyes.

"What the fuck is wrong with me?" he says, and lets out a rather embarrassed laugh and covers his face with his sweaty palms. He oddly feels like crying, punching Zoro in the gut, tired and hungry.

"Nothings wrong with you, shit just sucks sometimes." Zoro mumbles in an effort to console his friend.

"You're lovesick or something?"

Neither of them heard the blond wake up or even walk to the kitchen and Luffy just stares at him, words lodged in his throat but unable to come out the way he wants them to. All he knows is he's annoyed with everyone calling him lovesick.

Sanji sighs along with Zoro and reaches into his pocket to take out a smoke.

"Oh, do you mind-"

"No."

"Go ahead."

Sanji nods and lights his cigarette, taking a long drag. He exhales and leans against the opposite side of the counter Luffy's still sitting on and makes his attempt at consoling his friend.

"Who's got you so down? I don't think I've ever seen you this upset and I have to admit- it's kind of weird." He says while taking another drag of his cigarette.

Zoro says nothing and just drinks his water, only giving Luffy the chance to speak, if that's what he wants to do.

"You don't have to tell me who it is, frankly I don't really need a name or any details. Let me just give you some advice then, yeah? Make you feel less shitty."

"You don't have-"

"Shut up will you, we're friends aren't we? This is what friends do. So just sit there, sip your water, keep quiet and listen, got it?"

"Yeah."

Sanji sighs and takes another deep inhale followed by the exhale.

"Love… is a friendship that has caught fire. It's a mix between quiet harmony and understanding, mutual confidence, sharing and forgiving, stuff like that. It's loyalty through good and bad times. You'll settle for less than perfection and makes allowances for her human weaknesses, and she'll do the same in return. Is that what you two have? And wait- if you're going to say you love her because you need her, you're immature. If you need her because you love her, then shit is real. Truth be told you could be wrong and the lovely lady, whoever she is might even love you back and is just really well at hiding her feelings."

"He." Zoro mumbles under his breath.

"What?"

"She's a he."

"Oh. Well regardless, sex doesn't matter okay; no ones going to think any different at least they _shouldn't _think any different. Love is love."

"I didn't say I _love _him-" Luffy quickly retorts, only to be shut down by Zoro.

"Don't you?"

"I don't know! I'm too tired, drunk and hungry to think clearly right now and I'm sure everything youre saying is great- but I have no idea what you're talking about. He tells Sanji honestly. He appreciates the attempt, but Luffy's tired eyes and ruthless yawns begin taking priority over staying awake and listening to Sanji lecture him on love.

"Who knew you were such a poet, curly brow?"

"Listen moss head, it's too late and I'm too tired to bother with your bullshit right now-"

"So go sleep, no one told you to come and give a long ass speech about dealing with shit you probably don't have a clue about."

"I _was _sleeping, until your loud ass and the broken hearted guitarist here woke me up with your babbling."

"As much as I'd _love _to stay and listen to you two fight, and believe me I would it makes for really good entertainment, I'm too tired. I'm going to bed. Don't kill each other, I don't wanna have to clean the mess with a hangover." Luffy mumbles as he slips off the counter and yawns, giving the two arguing men a quick goodnight before he walks into his room and closes the door, jumping on his bed and burying himself under the covers.

Thinking can happen tomorrow, right now, all Luffy wants is sleep.


End file.
